Secretos revelados
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Breves vistazos a momentos entre Harry y Draco, que se salen por completo del canon, mientras intentan convencerlos de que cumplan sus papeles asignados en el mundo mágico.
1. Chapter 1

**HP1**

—...algunas familias de magos son mejores que o- —Draco arruga la nariz en señal de desagrado, pero contrario a lo que los demás piensan, deja caer los hombros con un exasperado resoplido y comienza a mirar alrededor—. ¿Por qué tengo que decir _esto_?

—_Draco, tú sólo sigue._

—No, es que- —Otro resoplido. Cuando busca apoyo en Harry, este se encoge de hombros—. Los Weasley son pobres, feos, molestos-

—¡Oye! —Le grita Ron desde el otro lado del set. Él finge que no lo escucha.

—...y obviamente no son perfectos como mi familia y yo —Sigue, elevando la barbilla—. Pero esto es tonto, ¿por qué no puedo ser más astuto? Sé que lo soy, déjame que actúe así. Le diré "Me llamo Draco Malfoy, pero tú puedes llamarme 'futuro esposo', Potter".

—_¡Eso no está en el guion! ¡tú sólo sigue el guion!_

Harry se está cubriendo la boca con una mano para disimular la risa, su rostro enrojece. Draco sonríe, altanero y orgulloso de haber conseguido esa reacción. Junto a ambos, Ron rueda los ojos.

—¡Pero es que no creo que terminemos juntos en el guion...!

—_¡No tienen que terminar juntos, tienen que llevarse mal! ¡corte, corte! ¡esto no está funcionando!_

Lo último que se oye es la carcajada de Harry y un murmullo divertido de Draco.

—**Corte—**

¡Hola, bienvenidos a este nuevo y _muy _extraño proyecto!

No tengo idea de cómo definir esta cosa, auxilio, jajaja. Digamos que es una ¿parodia? ¿AU? ¿ambos? donde los chicos están filmando las películas de Harry Potter y se salen por completo de lo establecido, con el productor o productora dándoles instrucciones en vano (_esas letras cursivas_). Situaciones llenas de Drarry, divertidas y sin sentido, en realidad, o con _demasiado _sentido, como me dijo mi linda beta nueva estos días, cuando se lo presenté. Como tengo varios listos, para que se hagan una idea, subiré algunos seguidos ¿?

A propósito, ¡la parte de arriba, en **negritas**, lleva la película a la que pertenece la escena/sketch/lo que se supone que esto sea!


	2. Chapter 2

**HP3**

—…Potter, Potter, Potter…¡Potter! —La mitad de los presentes en el comedor brincan cuando Draco alza la voz. Desde la mesa preparada para los Gryffindor, Harry y Ron se dan la vuelta.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

—Oí que te desmayaste —Cuando Ron prepara su ácida réplica, Draco forma un pequeño puchero, girándose en el asiento, intentando sostener el rostro de Harry entre las manos—. ¿Estás bien? ¿te rompiste tu _estúpida_ cabeza de león? ¿qué te dije el año pasado? Tienes que cuidarte más, no puedes dejarme viudo antes de que nos case-

—_¡Eso no es parte del libreto, Draco!_

—¡Pero pudo haberse lastimado! —Protesta él, con un sonido infantil, y Harry no hace más que poner una sonrisa tonta, recargándose en las manos pálidas que le sostienen las mejillas— ¡no me voy a quedar sin esposo tan joven!

—_¡Tienes trece, trece! ¡no es tu esposo!_

—¡Me gusta pensar a futuro!

—_¡Se supone que son enemigos! Ah, no, ¡esto no está funcionando! ¡vamos por los trajes de Demento…!_

—**Corte—**


	3. Chapter 3

**HP3**

—…_esto no está funcionando, esto no está funcionando, esto no…_

Draco tiene una túnica negra con capucha, que se suponía que simularía que es un Dementor, pero no intimida mucho si tiene los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y se ríe sobre su oído.

—¿Saben qué? —Harry da un vistazo al resto del elenco y sonríe, apuntándolo—. Creo que podría quitarme el miedo a los Dementores así.

—_¡No se supone que lo haga para eso! ¡corten, corten! ¡alguien venga y separe a Draco de Har…!_

—**Corte—**


	4. Chapter 4

**HP2**

—¿Asustado, Potter?

La respuesta se demora unos segundos en llegar.

—…la verdad es que sí, un poco —A lo lejos, Ron se palmea la frente y Snape comienza a menear la cabeza, decepcionado, cuando Harry baja el brazo—. Es que- no soy tonto, ¿saben? Ese tipo de ahí ni siquiera podría contra uno de primero —Al señalar hacia Lockhart con la varita, el profesor se echa hacia atrás con la misma velocidad que utilizaría si creyese que lo atacará. Él rueda los ojos, dando a entender que lo considera prueba suficiente de su ineptitud—, ¿y se supone que él nos va a enseñar? Aprenderé más quedándome un rato con Hagrid y mis tíos que-

—_Harry, concéntrate. Te preparas para el futuro, guerra inminente, Voldy, ¿recuerdas eso?_

—Además —Continua él, quejumbroso, golpeándose la palma con la varita sin cuidado. Draco también ha bajado la suya—, no quiero pelearme con Draco. Es que, sí, es insoportable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a mí me gusta mucho y-

—_¡Son rivales! ¡rivales!_

—No pienso que alguien se crea que lo somos —Harry arruga el entrecejo, confundido—. ¿De verdad hay que hacer esto? Míranos, es obvio que no nos odiamos.

A su lado, Draco asiente en acuerdo.

—_¡Los vi pelearse por una dona hace menos de una hora!_

—Nunca había probado una dona —Puntualiza el sangrepura, como si bastase para aclararlo todo— y Harry no me la quería dar cuando se lo ordené. Pero le prometí que le daría un beso después y-

—_¡Los enemigos no se besan! ¡se supone que van a pelear, chicos! ¡esta escena es muy importante! Harry, céntrate, ¿no quieres derrotar a Voldemort más adelante?_

—No veo cómo esto va a ayudarme a derrotar a Voldemort —Menciona él—. ¿Y si lastimo a Draco? Es peor que Voldemort cuando se molesta, ¿sabes?

—Este no es un ambiente controlado —Agrega Draco luego, frunciendo los labios—, el único mago competente es mi padrino. ¿Y si yo lastimo a Potter? ¿qué dije sobre no quedarme viudo tan joven?

—_¡Chicos…!_

Harry suelta un bufido de risa, por el que Draco eleva una ceja.

—Yo te ganaría en un duelo, así que la pregunta es si yo te lastimo por error-

—No lo creo, Potter, yo ganaría. ¿Quién sabe hacer hechizos avanzados aquí con pocas instrucciones de Snape? ¿y quién ha sabido toda la vida que es un mago?

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues yo soy el Elegido!

—_¡Chicos…!_

—¡El Elegido para perder! Di la verdad, sólo te da miedo que te gane frente a todas estas pers-

—¡Ya quisieras, Draco!

—_¡Así no va la escena!_

—**Corte—**


	5. Chapter 5

**HP6**

—_...es inútil..._

Draco está metido entre Harry y Ginny; al primero, lo tiene retenido con una mano a la altura de su pecho, y a la chica, le sujeta el hombro.

—Oh, esto sí que no. No voy a dejar que alguien más bese a mi novio —Declara, pasándole los brazos alrededor al chico después—, para eso estoy yo. Si hay escena de beso, es obvio que debería ser conmigo.

—_...tú ni siquiera sales en esta escena..._

—Y yo no quiero besar a Harry —Agrega Ginny, con un gesto de disculpa.

—_Pero a ti te gusta Harry desde segundo-_

—En segundo me gustaba. Era una niña —Ella se cruza de brazos y rueda los ojos—, a cualquiera le pasa. No quiero ser recordada como "la novia del Elegido", y de salir con él, sólo eso seré.

—_Pero-_

—Además, todos sabemos lo que él siente por Malfoy.

—¿Y por qué tengo que salir con una chica, de todos modos? —Añade Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Draco lo tiene tan fuertemente abrazado que uno esperaría que se queje, mas no lo hace—. No se puede ser más claro sobre que me gustan los chicos-

—_Esto va a ser dirigido a un público joven y no se supone que-_

—Y a mí me gusta Luna —Sigue Ginny, con una tímida sonrisa, recogiéndose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—, es linda conmigo y muy tierna.

—Todos los rubios somos lindos y tiernos —Draco eleva el mentón, y Harry le da un beso que le arranca una sonrisa.

—_Oh, vamos- chicos-_

—¿Por qué no puedo salir con Draco?

—¿Y por qué yo no puedo estar con Luna?

—_Bueno- ya saben-_

—No sabemos —Replican los dos chicos, negando. Ginny también sacude la cabeza.

—_Es que- es- la heteronormatividad- olvídenlo._

—**Corte**_**—**_


	6. Chapter 6

**HP5**

—…oh, no. No. No.

—…_Draco, por favor…_

—Cruzó la línea.

—…_tú ni siquiera sales en esta escena…_

—¡Cruzó la línea! —Cuando alza la voz, varios estudiantes dan un salto y cambian de dirección para evitarlo. El trío de oro continua sentado en la banca; Harry intenta cubrirse el dorso de la mano lastimada con las palabras "no debo decir mentiras"— ¡esa vieja bruja, maldita perra! ¡cara de sapo…!

—…nunca lo había visto así —Menciona Hermione, en un susurro, a su amigo, que asiente. Los tres siguen callados cuando Draco se arremanga la camisa, saca la varita y se va por el pasillo, despotricando sobre cómo lastimaron a su novio.

—_¡…producción! ¡Alguien, quien sea, agarre a Draco! ¡aga…! ¡¿qué fue esa explosión?! ¡llamen a Pomfrey! ¡espe…!_

—**Corte por **_**problemas técnicos**_** en el set—**

¡Hola, de nuevo! Primero que nada, gracias por leer. De momento, y por cuestiones de comodidad para mí, estas 'escenas' (para decirle de algún modo) sólo estarán disponibles aquí y en wtt. Me alegró mucho saber que se divirtieron en ambas plataformas, porque tengo material de sobra para esto.

Creo que el concepto de "reality show dirigido" le queda perfecto, sí tiene sentido ¿? vamos a considerarlo eso. ¡Tengo un par de escenas con Voldy...! Tal vez para este fin de semana, quién sabe.

La actualización de _P. R. U. M._ queda para mañana, ténganme paciencia, es un capítulo de explicaciones raras y necesitan una buena revisión, para asegurarme de que Draco no les dice incoherencias, jajaja.

Esta escena, junto a la que sigue, es un conjunto que me gusta considerar _"chicos protectores con el amor de su vida"_ ¿?


	7. Chapter 7

**HP3**

—¡Hermione!

Harry está vibrando con magia histérica y descontrolada, y no, no es parte de la escena. Draco tiene la mano en su mejilla adolorida y los labios entreabiertos, sus ojos, enormes, fijos en el trío dorado.

—¡...lo siento! —Hermione se encoge, cubriéndose la boca con las manos— ¡_producción _me dijo que hiciera como que lo iba a golpear y él se movería, lo juro!

—¡Pues a mí nadie me avisó de esto! —Lloriquea Draco, mirando hacia _producción _con incredulidad.

—¡Nadie le avisó de esto! —Repite Harry, envolviéndolo con los brazos para darle un refugio.

—_...sueño con hacer una escena como dicta el libreto, algún día._

—¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento! —Sigue diciéndoles la chica, pero es inútil; Draco está aferrado a Harry y esconde la cabeza en su cuello, y este se lo lleva fuera del set.

—_Chicos- la escena-_

—¡Haremos la escena cuando no golpeen a mi novio!

Lo último que se ve es a los dos chicos que se retiran, abrazados, dejando al resto del equipo allí.

—**Corte—**


	8. Chapter 8

**HP1**

—…los cuatro…señor Malfoy —McGonagall carraspea, en vano—. Señor Malfoy, señor- pst, ¡Draco, deja de mirar a Harry! ¡tú también, Harry, presten atención! ¡los estoy castigando, ¿saben?! ¿esto forma parte del libreto o…?

—_¡No, no forma parte del libreto!_

—Ellos son así —Ron se palmea la frente tres veces, resignado. A su lado, Hermione se encoge de hombros.

—¡Señor Malfoy, señor Potter!

Desde diferentes lados de la oficina de la subdirectora, los chicos se miran de reojo con sonrisas pequeñas e idénticas.

—_¡Chicos- la escena…!_

—**Corte—**


	9. Chapter 9

**HP7**

—¿…es él? Draco, ¿es él?

—Yo- yo-

Es el momento clave. La tensión se percibe en todo el set.

Voldemort espera. Harry, con el rostro desfigurado, también.

Despacio, Draco se inclina hacia él.

—Draco —Sisea Lucius Malfoy, para apremiarlo a responder.

—Yo-

Después el chico se pone de rodillas frente al otro y le sujeta las mejillas. El ruido ahogado que hace se escucha en todo el estudio.

—¡Harry! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! Merlín, ¡¿a quién mato?! ¡Tu cara…!

—_¡Draco, así no va la escena!_

—¡Arruinaron su cara! —Estalla él, envolviendo los hombros de Harry y pegándolo a sí— ¡le quitaron _casi _todo el atractivo a mi novio!

—¿Casi? —Repite Harry, aturdido entre sus brazos.

—Bueno, tus ojos se mantienen y-

—_¡Chicos, la escena…!_

Pero es tarde. Draco ha sacado la varita y le arregla el rostro a Harry, y antes de que cualquiera pueda hacer algo al respecto, le está acariciando las mejillas y comienzan a besarse.

Voldemort emite un quejido bajo.

—Bien, eso- eso es- —Menea la cabeza, mirando en cualquier dirección diferente a los chicos. Draco está derribando a Harry contra el suelo, no dejan de besarse; algunos sonidos húmedos se les escapan—. Merlín, de acuerdo, es Harry Potter. Tenemos a Harry Potter, Mortífagos, sólo- ¿puede alguien llevárselos a un cuarto o algo?

—_¿…no quieres matarlo?_

—¿Matarlo? —Voldemort ve hacia producción y rueda los ojos—. No, ¿por qué querría matarlo? Sólo- bendito Merlín, en serio, aléjenlos. No se pongan a- a besarse, demostrar afecto- cerca de mí. Iugh.

—_Pero…es tu enemigo y…_

—Es mi Horrocrux, no soy estúpido. Lo de primer año tendría que haberme dado una pista, ¿no? ¿Hola? —Voldemort sacude las manos y se apunta a sí mismo— ¿mago tenebroso que viajó por el mundo para estudiar Artes Oscuras? Claro que reconozco un Horrocrux viviente cuando quema el cuerpo en que me hospedo.

—_Pero- pero-_

El mago tenebroso emite otro quejido cuando los murmullos de los chicos se hacen entendibles. Draco suelta una retahíla de "¿estás bien? ¿Dónde has estado?" y "te extrañé", y Harry contesta con sus "también te extrañé, te extrañé tanto" y "sí, sí, bien" entre cada beso.

—Tenía planeado retenerlo para que no puedan usarlo en mi contra pero…¡Merlín! ¡No usen la lengua! ¡No queremos ver eso! ¡Lucius, Bella! ¡Alguien!

—Dejaremos esto hasta aquí por hoy —Lucius camina hacia producción, dando breves vistazos por encima del hombro. Su rostro de contrae con cada sonido _extraño _que se oye—. Los chicos no se han visto en unos meses y- oh, Merlín, no sé qué pensar de mi hijo, en serio.

—_La escena-_

—Dije que lo dejamos hasta aquí, sólo- ya, ¡alguien que los separe, no es tanto pedir! Draco, ¡tienes un cuarto para este tipo de cosas, ¿recuerdas?!

—**Corte**_**—**_


	10. Chapter 10

**HP4**

—¿…conoces el baño de Prefectos del quinto piso? Es un buen lugar para tomar un-

Silencio. Completo silencio.

—_¿Alguien sabe qué le pasó a Cedric?_

Harry tiene el entrecejo arrugado y da un vistazo alrededor, en busca de alguna explicación. El Hufflepuff, que se calló a mitad de su línea, tiene la boca entreabierta cuando apunta un espacio por detrás de él. Se voltea.

Draco está a unos pasos de distancia en el mismo pasillo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, los brazos cruzados. La varita en su mano gira entre los dedos con movimientos que advierten de lo que está pensando hacer. Observa a Cedric con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No voy a coquetearle a Harry si él me está mirando —El chico mayor busca auxilio en _producción_.

—_¡No le vas a coquetear!_

—¿Has oído lo que le digo? ¡Suena a que me lo voy a…!

—_¡Nadie le coquetea a nadie en este escena, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡heteronormatividad! ¡tú sólo le das un consejo!_

—No sé —Cedric pasa la mirada de uno al otro y se vuelve hacia _producción_ con un puchero—, no me parece bien coquetearle a alguien frente a su novio.

—_¡Ellos no son novios!_

—¡Claro que lo son! ¿No han visto las escenas de Quidditch? A veces pienso que Harry está buscando una cabeza rubia y no la sni-

—_¡No lo son, Cedric! _

—Pues yo creo que nadie le ha explicado eso a ellos —Puntualizó, con cierto tono de obviedad, al señalar en la dirección en que Draco arrastraba a Harry de la muñeca lejos de ahí.

—_¡Alto! Chicos, ¡alto! ¡esperen! La escena-_

Desde la distancia, Draco levanta el brazo y le muestra el dedo del medio a _producción_, sin darse la vuelta. Harry se ríe al ser llevado por él.

—¡Nadie más que yo le coquetea a mi futuro esposo, ya hablamos de esto!

—_Pero-_

—¡NADIE!

—_Chicos-_

—¿Están seguros de que no son novios? —Cuestiona Cedric, con una expresión pensativa.

—_¡No lo son!_

—Pues hacen linda pare-

—_¡No! Bueno, sí, ¡pero no es lo que dice el libreto! ¡heteronormatividad!_

—**Corte—**


	11. Chapter 11

**HP7**

—_Chicos…_

—¿Estás seguro de que Granger lo lleva todo ahí?

—Tiene un encantamiento que hace que tenga más espacio.

—¿Cómo harán con la comida?

—Lo resolveremos.

—¿A dónde vas a dormir?

—Draco-

Harry detiene sus protestas a la mitad. Draco lo tiene envuelto en sus brazos, están tan pegados que no queda ni un centímetro entre ambos. Lo besa y hace un puchero.

—Es que no entiendo por qué tienes que ir tú a buscar todos esos Horrocruxes, mientras el viejo de Dumbledore estuvo siete años cómodamente sentado en su escritorio…

—_Chicos- la escena-_

—Te prometo que voy a estar bien —Harry lo intenta animar con otro beso, pero él gira el rostro. Ya que presionó los labios contra su mejilla, continua con un camino de besos hacia su oreja y de regreso, y tras unos segundos, Draco se ríe y le golpea el brazo sin fuerza.

—Pero si te pasa algo…

—Nada me va a pasar.

—No sabes si…

—_Chicos-_

—Te juro que voy a volver sano y salvo —El Elegido le sostiene las mejillas, para hacer que lo mire a los ojos. Tienen las frentes unidas—. Te extrañaré.

—_¡Chicos! ¡Draco ni siquiera sale en esta escena, es la boda de Fleur y Bill!_

Los dos se giran. Harry sonríe, con aparente inocencia.

—Sí, sobre eso- pensamos que sería mejor si es nuestra boda, antes de la guerra.

—Sería muy dramático —Draco le sigue la corriente, asintiendo.

—_¡Eso no está en el libreto! ¡Draco, deja de reírte, sé que has planeado esto por años, pero tienen que respetar el libreto…!_

—**Corte—**


	12. Chapter 12

**HP4**

El equipo completo está sumido en el silencio. Harry permanece atrapado sobre la tumba del cementerio maldito al que el traslador de la Copa los ha llevado. Cedric, tomándose su descanso fuera del escenario, pregunta qué es lo que anda mal.

Voldemort se detuvo al recorrer el círculo de Mortífagos, frente a una figura más bajita que el resto, a quien la capa negra le queda grande. La máscara, sin la capucha encima, no oculta el cabello rubio.

—Estoy seguro de que no recluté niños en ningún momento —Menciona, dando otro vistazo a sus seguidores, mientras hace girar la varita entre sus dedos—, ¿alguien reclutó un niño? No tengo Mortífagos tan pequeños.

El pequeño Mortífago no habla. Cuando el Lord hace ademán de arrancarle la máscara con una floritura, se agacha y se escabulle por debajo de su brazo, y corre hacia donde está Harry.

—_¿…quién dejó entrar a Draco y le dio la ropa de Mortífago?_

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido, ¿cómo llegó aquí? ¿alguien le dio mi Marca Tenebrosa a un niño? ¿hubo cambio en el libreto y no me…?

—_¡No hubo cambio en el libreto, ningún cambio! ¡Draco, no intentes bajar a Harry de ahí!_

El Mortífago falso sigue sin contestar. Está tironeando de Harry para sacarlo del agarre de la estructura tétrica. Voldemort se palmea la frente y menea la cabeza, mascullando sobre impostores.

—¡Lo están traumatizando con esto! ¡no quiero que mi novio quede…! Oh, oh, ¡espera, espera! ¡Voldy, no! —A Draco se le cae la máscara cuando el Lord lo levanta y se lo sube al hombro. Empieza a patalear y agitar los brazos en el aire, intentando llegar a Harry— ¡Voldy, malo! ¡bájame!

Voldemort lo saca de la escena. Desde la tumba, Harry contiene la risa apretando los labios. Los demás Mortífagos están confundidos.

—…listo —El Lord Oscuro reaparece poco después, alisándose los pliegues que se le formaron en la túnica—. ¿En qué parte del discurso malvado iba? ¿el duelo, me reía de él y su desgracia?

—_¿…qué hiciste con Draco, Voldy?_

—Lo dejé con su padre —Contesta a _producción_—, ya no debería-

Un torbellino de cabello rubio y ropa negra atraviesa el cementerio corriendo para llegar a Harry. Voldemort tiene la boca abierta, Lucius se mete a la escena detrás de su hijo para sostenerlo. Todo es un caos.

—_¡Draco, no! ¡Draco, no- no tomes el trasla…!_

Ambos chicos se escapan. Los Mortífagos permanecen en silencio, mientras su Lord carraspea y mira alrededor, aturdido.

—¿Seguimos mañana?

—…_sí, sigamos mañana. Buen trabajo a todos._

—**Corte—**


	13. Chapter 13

**HP4**

—¡Draco, ¿cómo vas?! ¡ahí viene Harry!

—¡Ya- ya casi!

Con un último empujón, Draco termina sobre la rama del árbol. Suspira y se sostiene con las manos, acomodándose. Luego se empieza a peinar.

—_¡Draco, no se supone que tú…!_

—¡Sh! —Frunce el ceño al resto del elenco y no se detiene hasta haber terminado su tarea—. Esto me arruina el cabello, Crabbe y Goyle no son cuidadosos al cargarme. No puedo dejar que mi novio me vea así.

—_¡Harry no es tu novio! ¡son rivales! ¡enemigos jurados! ¡se odian a muerte!_

Harry entra la escena antes de que le dé tiempo a contestar. Draco, con una sonrisa, se inclina desde la rama para verlo.

—Hey, Potter.

—¿Cómo llegaste allá arriba? —El Elegido se ríe, intentando asomarse por detrás del tronco. Por suerte, Crabbe y Goyle ya no están ahí. Draco se recarga en su palma, con expresión altiva.

—Mucho esfuerzo y práctica.

—¿Ah, sí? Ahora baja entonces.

—_¡Chicos! ¡esas no son sus líneas! ¡no se distraigan!_

Draco vacila, mirando hacia abajo. Es demasiado obvio. Todavía no practican cómo bajarse, y en el set, todos esperaban que Potter se marchase para que su séquito lo ayudase a descender.

—¿No sabes bajar? —Se burla Harry desde abajo, estirando los brazos hacia él— ¿eres como un gatito? ¿tengo que salvarte a ti también?

—_¡Chicos!_

—Es inútil —Ron sacude la cabeza y se acerca a _producción_—, ya se están mirando _así_. No los van a sacar de su 'burbuja'.

Lo último que se ve es a Harry subiéndose a una de las ramas bajas del árbol, riendo, y a un enfurruñado Draco que todavía jura que puede bajar solo, pero no lo intenta.

—**Corte—**


	14. Chapter 14

**HP2**

—…déjalo en paz.

Draco le dedica una mirada larga a la pequeña Ginny. Luego decide que no le interesa, presiona la palma contra su frente y la aparta, la distancia completa de su brazo extendido, lo que lo deja cara a cara con Harry, otra vez.

—Hablo con mi novio, no contigo. No lo vi durante todo el verano, ¿sabes? —Y se vuelve hacia Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Entonces, Potter? ¿quieres conocer a mi padre?

—_Chicos-_

Él titubea.

—No estoy seguro de qué tan buena idea sea…

—Tendrás que conocerlo en algún momento, antes de casarnos —Le recuerda Draco, arrugando el entrecejo.

—_¡No de nuevo, Draco! ¡deja de pensar en casarte con él!_

—¡Pero él me gusta tanto! —Se pone a lloriquear, mientras agita los brazos e infla las mejillas.

—_¡Esto no está funcionando! ¡heteronormatividad, chicos! ¡alguien que vuelva a separar a Draco de Ha…!_

—**Corte—**


	15. Chapter 15

**HP2**

—…hola, suegro.

—_Ahí va otra vez…_

Lucius eleva la comisura de los labios en un gesto que es _casi_ una sonrisa.

—Harry, se supone que me odias, ¿recuerdas?

El mencionado asiente, con aire distraído.

—Entonces "señor Malfoy", ¿no? Hola, señor Malfoy…—Lucius mira a _producción_, en busca de la aprobación.

—…_ya qué._

—¿…cómo está Draco? —Sigue Harry, observando al mago desde abajo con genuina curiosidad e interés— ¿puedo ir con su hijo durante el verano? El año pasado no lo vi hasta regresar a clases y fue muy-

—¿No deberías odiar a Draco también?

—No, porque nos vamos a casar en unos años —Harry le sonríe.

—Estoy seguro de que el libreto decía-

—_¡Por fin alguien que lee el libreto!_

—**Corte—**


	16. Chapter 16

**HP6**

—¿…Draco?

Myrtle hace un sonido ahogado, se cubre la boca y levita lejos de ahí, con una risita aguda. Draco, parado frente al espejo del baño, se endereza y se talla los ojos, observando a Harry, de pie en la entrada, a través del reflejo.

—¿Qué? —Le espeta, con falso enojo.

—_Chicos- esta escena es para pelearse-_

—¿Cómo voy a pelearme con mi futuro esposo cuando está llorando? ¡Míralo! —Harry señala hacia él con ambas manos, sacude la cabeza y corre para reunirse con el chico, a quien abraza.

—_¿Tú también, Harry? Son enemigos, ¡enemigos!_

Draco está murmurando contra el cuello de Harry, semiescondido, mientras este le acaricia la cabeza y juega con su cabello.

—_¡Chicos!_

—¡Estoy consolando a mi novio, ¿de acuerdo?! —Ruge Harry, estrechándolo más— ¡primero lo más importante! —Y después suaviza su voz de un modo imposible, para preguntarle:—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—_Chicos- ¡ustedes no hablan en esta escena! ¡se supone que es un duelo de varitas!_

Los dos se voltean con idénticas expresiones de fastidio. Luego, despacio, una sonrisa ladeada se abre paso en el rostro de Draco.

—¿Sabes? No es _tan_ mala idea —E intercambian miradas divertidas, al tiempo que Harry también sonríe y se encarga de limpiarle los restos de lágrimas.

—_¡No hablamos de __ese__ tipo de duelo de varitas! ¡hey, hey…! ¡oigan, no se vayan! ¡chicos! ¡la escena…!_

—**Corte—**

Veinte minutos más tarde, cuando alguien le explica a Harry el verdadero final de la escena, Draco lo mira horrorizado, y el día de filmación se cancela. Lo poco que se graba son protestas.

—¡¿Cómo pueden creer que atacaría a alguien llorando?! ¡¿qué es lo que está mal con la persona que escribió esto?! ¡se supone que yo soy el bueno, debería ofrecerle ayuda, no herirlo en su único momento vulnerable! No- Draco- sabes que yo- yo nunca te lastimaría-

—**Corte, de nuevo—**


	17. Chapter 17

**HP7**

Cuando golpean contra el suelo, se escuchan varios quejidos. Los chicos ruedan, las escobas están destruidas en alguna parte. La puerta a la Sala de los Menesteres se cierra y contiene la explosión final del incendio.

Ron se queda tendido boca arriba, exhalando con alivio. Al menos, hasta que capta el murmullo de voces a un lado. Apunta hacia allá, captando la atención de _producción_.

—¿…estás bien? ¿seguro que estás bien? —Harry no se decide entre sostener el rostro de Draco, palparle los brazos o rodearle los hombros, así que lleva a cabo una secuencia de los tres, que no deja de repetirse, hasta que termina por abrazarlo con fuerza suficiente para que se queje por lo bajo—. Creí- por un momento- creí que te perdía- eso fue tan peligroso-

—…_chicos-_

—Estoy bien —Murmura Draco, aferrándose a su espalda y enterrando el rostro en su cuello—, viniste- viniste por mí-

—Idiota, siempre vendría por ti.

—…_chicos, ¿pueden dejar de besarse un momento y permitirnos grabar, según el libreto? ¿no? ¿mucho pedir? Bien, sí, bien- como sea, ¡seguimos mañana!_

—**Corte—**


	18. Chapter 18

**HP1**

—…creí que era Dumbledore el que iba a salir en esta escena.

—…_es que es Dumbledore el que tiene la escena…_

—Yo estaba por aquí —Draco se encoge de hombros—, escuché que mi futuro esposo estaba en el enfermería y me dije "¿ahora qué hizo?" —Y comenzó a negar, con falsa decepción.

—¿Y por eso te comes mis grageas de sabores?

Harry está sentado en la camilla, con el pijama blanco de dos piezas que Pomfrey presta a los pacientes y al set. Draco ocupó una de las orillas, con las piernas cruzadas, junto a la mesa de obsequios que le dieron sus compañeros, y se come los dulces de una de las cajas. Lo estaba haciendo incluso antes de que él despertase.

—Por supuesto. Tú no te las mereces —Y para demostrárselo, se llevó una a la boca y lo presumió frente a él, haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

—_Chicos- esto no va así-_

—Dame mis chocolates, Malfoy, me los gané-

—No, no lo creo.

—_Chicos-_

—Tú eres mi futuro esposo y ni siquiera me trajiste algo, a pesar de que estoy en la enfermería —Protesta Harry, atravesando la extensión acolchada que los separa para quitarle la caja. Draco empieza a moverse, con el brazo extendido, para mantenerla lejos de su alcance e impedirlo.

—Te traje mi maravillosa presencia, ¿qué más puedes quere…? ¡Ay, Harry! —Se queja, cuando el otro lo derriba sobre la camilla y le hace cosquillas para que suelte la caja—. No- no, no- espe- ¡Harry!

—Esta escena es bonita —Se oye el comentario de Dumbledore, desde alguna parte fuera del escenario—, ¿no podemos dejarla así?

—_¡No, no podemos!_

—¿Pero por…?

—_¡Heteronormatividad!_

Lo último que se ve es a Draco con el rostro enrojecido, retorciéndose y carcajeándose, y a Harry encima de él, atacándolo con cosquillas.

—**Corte—**


	19. Chapter 19

**HP2**

—…_esto va bien, por fin una va bien. Podría llorar de felicidad, es increíble, en serio lo están haciendo-_

—Ellos no están actuando —Se escucha el comentario de Ron, desde alguna parte fuera de la escena. Hay un instante de silencio en _producción_; en el campo, Harry y Draco dan vueltas sobre las escobas, sin dejar de observarse.

—_¿Cómo dices, Ronald?_

Un bufido.

—Así es cómo juegan Quidditch todo el tiempo, no es por la escena.

—…_oh._

En la distancia, se ve que Draco se está burlando de Harry cuando este localiza la snitch y ambos se lanzan en picado detrás de la pequeña pelota dorada y brillante.

—_Bueno, nos quedaremos con esta, ¿por qué no?_

—**Corte—**


	20. Chapter 20

**HP4**

Harry observa el campo, luego a Draco. Repite la secuencia un par de veces, hasta que el segundo suspira y deja de prestar atención a la presentación de las Veelas para mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sonríe, ligeramente nervioso. Están en el palco que consiguieron los Malfoy para el Mundial de Quidditch, comparten un asiento de dos plazas, sus manos están entrelazadas en el reducido espacio que han dejado entre ambos. Harry no deja de verlo con una sonrisa tonta al cabecear en dirección al campo.

—Tú eres más bonito que una Veela.

Draco contiene una risa avergonzada y entierra el rostro en el hombro del otro chico, que luce orgulloso de sí mismo por haber conseguido dicha reacción. A poca distancia, Narcissa disimula una sonrisa tras el dorso de su mano y no deja de susurrar a su esposo y señalar a los muchachos. Lucius mira hacia _producción_, confundido.

—…_hay tantas cosas fuera del libreto en esta escena, que ni siquiera vale la pena editarla. ¿A dónde se metieron los Weasley? ¿cómo se nos pierde una familia así de grande?_

—Los Malfoy vinieron a buscar a Harry a La Madriguera hace unos días —Explica Arthur, desde algún lugar fuera de la escena—, ya que está saliendo con el chico Malfoy, pensamos que sería buena idea dejar que viniese con…

En el palco, Harry acaba de darle un beso en la mejilla a Draco, que comienza a menear la cabeza y quejarse en voz baja, con falsa molestia. Tienen sonrisas idénticas; hace que no den ganas de interrumpirlos.

—_Bueno, hemos retrasado muchas escenas. Hagamos lo mismo con esta._

—**Corte—**


	21. Chapter 21

**HP4**

—¡Harry Potter!

Todos lucen confundidos, lo buscan con la mirada. El Gran Comedor ha quedado sumido en el silencio, ante el repentino llamado del director de Hogwarts.

—¡Harry Potter!

—Harry, ve, eres tú, ve —Lo apremia Hermione, dándole leves empujones para que se ponga de pie. Harry lo hace, vacilante, y traga en seco.

Dumbledore lo espera en el fondo de la sala, cientos de ojos lo observan. Sin embargo, es otra voz la que hace que se encoja y se muerda el labio, culpable.

—¡Harry James Potter!

La escena se pierde un instante, porque el que filma también se asustó con ese tono. Cuando se retoma, Draco, de pie junto a la mesa de Gryffindor, espera una explicación con los brazos cruzados. Harry boquea, balbucea y gesticula, sin decir nada en realidad.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió meter tu _estúpido_ nombre en la _estúpida_ copa, para arriesgar _estúpidamente_, otra vez, tu vida?

—Yo- yo- yo no fui-

—¿Entonces quién lo puso ahí?

Harry apunta a _producción_ sin dudar.

—_¡Traidor!_

—¡Prefiero que me grite Dumbledore que él! —Contesta a _producción_— ¡¿es que no lo han visto?! ¡incluso Voldy se sale del set cuando Draco se enoja!

—_¡Eso no es…!_

—…no, de hecho, sí lo hice una vez —Aclara el Lord Oscuro, fuera de la escena—. Mi instinto de autopreservación Slytherin me ordenó hacerlo. No era seguro estar ahí.

—_Draco- Draco, no- Draco- no te vas a molestar conmigo, ¿cierto? estoy siguiendo- el libreto- Draco- él sobrevive, ¿de acuerdo?_

Lo último que se ve es al chico caminando hacia _producción_ con la varita en una mano, Harry suspirando de alivio desde su mesa, y a Dumbledore preguntando si no deberían invalidar su entrada, porque no fue él quien puso su nombre ahí.

—**Corte—**

**¡Hola, otra vez!**

**Tengo que reconocer que adoro hacer estas escenas. Digamos que la actualización de hoy funciona como bálsamo para mí y los lectores de _Para romper una maldición_, que nos quedaremos con un vacío existencial los próximos días, jajaja.**

**¡Les tengo una noticia! Más o menos ¿?**

**Aún quedan un montón de escenas pendientes, planeo hacer un maratón cuando llegue a la Batalla de Hogwarts, y más adelante, me gustaría hacer unos especiales de 'entrevistas', que consistiría en recoger preguntas de ustedes, tanto aquí como en wtt, y algunas mías quizás, y turnar a los chicos para que las respondan, ya sea sobre el canon, este AU extraño, o lo que sea que se les ocurra. Recuerden que el único fin es divertirnos un rato y amar al Drarry, obvio ¿?**

**Avísenme si les gusta la idea ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**HP5**

—…así que, ¿esta es tu primera cita, Potter?

—…_ya ni siquiera sé cómo explicarles que el libreto no dice esto._

—La verdad, sí —Harry sonríe a medias, encogiéndose en el asiento. Draco, en el lado contrario de la mesa, tiene los codos apoyados en el borde y la barbilla recargada en las palmas, y lo observa con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa boba.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—_¿…saben qué? vamos a dejarlos que jueguen un rato y grabamos cuando terminen…¿alguien quiere ir a comer? Por cierto, ¿a dónde está Cho Chang?_

—¿Tú estás nervioso? —Le devuelve la pregunta con otra, entrecerrando los ojos en un desafío absurdo. El Slytherin suelta un bufido.

—No te diría si lo estuviese.

La música de fondo del salón de Madame Tudipié es extremadamente melosa. Pero, sin duda, lo peor es la decoración rosa, extravagante, y los cupidos. Harry desvía la mirada hacia un conjunto de corazones por un instante.

—¿No te parece que esto es horrible?

—Tú eres el que iba a venir aquí —Replicó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si la cita hubiese sido conmigo, te habría llevado a un partido uno-a-uno en el campo de Quidditch y después por cervezas de mantequilla.

Se observan un momento, en silencio. Harry vuelve a sonreír.

—¿Sabes algo? Eso es perfecto.

Lo último que se ve en la toma es a dos chicos que salen del local, hablando en voz baja. Draco le roza los dedos a Harry, como si se tratase de un simple accidente, y terminan con las manos entrelazadas.

—**Corte—**


	23. Chapter 23

**HP6**

El tren se detiene. Draco les pide a sus compañeros que se adelanten, ralentiza sus movimientos a propósito y se asegura de que no quede nadie y las puertas estén cerradas. No son más que unos minutos lo que tienen, pero debe parecerle suficiente.

Harry se aparece en medio del compartimiento, después de quitarse la capa de invisibilidad. Sonríe y abre los brazos para él, Draco enseguida se mete entre estos y le rodea el cuello.

—¿Era necesario espiarme? —Murmura contra sus labios, arrancándole un leve quejido.

—Estabas tan cariñoso con Parkinson-

—La usaba de almohada —Draco arquea las cejas—, ¿dónde se puede pensar que considerar a alguien una almohada, es ser cariñoso?

—Cuando te recuestas en mí-

—Es diferente —Le aclara, robándole un par de besos fugaces, apenas roces—, tú eres mi novio.

—Uh, no me convences. Dame más besos para estar seguro de que entiendo el punto…

—Aprovechado —Finge quejarse, pero cumple con besarlo más.

—No te vi en todo el verano, te extrañaba, te extrañaba tanto…

Harry está susurrando contra sus labios, en cada mínima pausa, hasta que él decide callarlo por completo con un beso que se prolonga más de lo debido.

—_¿…esto tiene algo que ver con la escena en el libreto? ¡Están usando la del libro, ni siquiera es la adaptación!_

Pero ellos no escuchan. O si lo hacen, no podría haberles importado menos.

—**Corte—**

**¡Recuerden que la 'recolección de preguntas' está abierta! **


	24. Chapter 24

**HP6**

—…tal vez deberías invitar a Malfoy.

—…_no. No, no, no. Luna, no empieces tú también…_

Harry se pasa una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que ya está de por sí, y parece considerar la idea. Luna tiene una sonrisa suave y amable.

—…nunca has ido a una fiesta, se supone que debes alegrarte por…

—Oh, me alegro —Contesta ella, uniendo sus manos—, estoy muy feliz porque Harry es lindo conmigo y me pidió ir con él a la fiesta de Slughorn. Pero, si va a ir con alguien, debería ir con su novio.

—_¡Ellos no son novios! ¡son rivales, enemigos!_

Luna arruga un poco el entrecejo, como si se le presentase un importante problema de Aritmancia.

—Pero a Harry le gusta Mal-

—_Bueno, sí, ¡pero no importa si le gusta o no, porque el libreto…!_

—Eso no es muy justo —Murmura la Ravenclaw, frunciendo los labios.

—_¡Es la heteronormatividad, no soy yo! ¡yo los dejaría estar jun…!_

—¡Lo dijiste! —Harry señala a _producción_, con una sonrisa, y después empieza a correr hacia el final del pasillo.

—_Espe- ¡espera, Harry! ¡¿a dónde vas?!_

Lo último que se oye es su réplica desde la distancia.

—¡A pedirle a Draco que venga conmigo a la fiesta, y a todas las que vengan después! ¡y decirle que podemos casarnos apenas seamos adultos!

—**Corte—**


	25. Q&A

**Q&A**

Las siguientes preguntas no se encuentran en el mismo orden en que fueron realizadas; las organicé por secciones para hacerlo más sencillo y natural.

¡Tenemos un presentador el día de hoy, y lo pueden distinguir con _**estas**_ letras!

* * *

—_**¡Demos la bienvenida al 1er Preguntas y Respuestas en el set de filmación de la famosa saga Harry P…! Pst, oigan- oigan, estamos empezando- ¿siempre son así?**_

Hay una plataforma decorada con los colores de las Cuatro Casas de Hogwarts y el símbolo de Voldemort del otro lado. Una hilera de asientos muestra a los que recibieron preguntas; Harry y Draco ocupan la sección del centro y están inclinados más cerca, hablando en murmullos.

—_Sí, siempre son así._

—_**Bien- bien, sí, no importa, trabajaremos con eso. ¡Ahora…! ¡Empezaremos con lo que todos quieren oír! ¡El comienzo de este especial lo protagonizan Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy! Para los que no lo sepan, Harry es el Elegido por la Profecía y el protagonista de la saga, y dentro del set, Draco actúa como su rival hasta, más o menos, la sexta película, ¡pero no les daré spoilers al respecto! Harry, Draco, hay algunas cosas que quieren saber acerca de ustedes, ¿podemos iniciar?**_

Tras otro breve intercambio de miradas, Harry dice que sí y Draco asiente. Los dos se acomodan en los asientos y prestan atención al cuestionario. Se oye un débil quejido, distante, de la indignada _producción_.

—_**Esta es para Draco **_—El mencionado vuelve a asentir para demostrar que está escuchando—_** ¿cómo supiste que Harry era tu…macho? **_—Harry se ahoga por una risa contenida y Draco arruga la nariz por el término— _**¿acaso eres vidente o algo así?**_

Draco se inclina sobre el hombro de Harry y murmura algo, este se cubre la cara para disimular otra carcajada en respuesta. Hay un murmullo lejano, antes de que saque la varita y utilice un _Sonorus_ en su garganta.

—Eso es muy sencillo, en realidad, no necesito ser un vidente. Siempre he tenido lo que quiero. Cuando conocí a Harry en la tienda de túnicas, cosa que por alguna razón, nadie quiso grabar —Aclara, con cierto deje de confusión—, decidí que quería estar cerca de él e intenté hablarle de un montón de cosas para que me prestara atención. Lo demás sólo fue…—Se detiene, vuelve a hablar en voz baja, sólo para Harry, que sacude la cabeza.

—Cuestión de tiempo —Opina Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Draco asiente.

—Mientras más nos veíamos, más me gustaba, así que luego decidí que me casaría con él. Fin.

—_**Esa es…una historia interesante para quienes deberían ser rivales…¡en fin! Tenemos una para nuestro Elegido. Dice así: "Harry, cariño, ¿cuándo planeas darle un anillo a Draco?"**_

Los chicos se observan y ríen por lo bajo.

—¿Quién dice que no lo tiene ya? —Mientras Harry contesta a la pregunta con otra, Draco se retira un anillo fino y dorado, que enseña al resto.

—Suelo ponerle un glamour a mi mano cuando estamos filmando para que no se vea, porque _producción_ nos tiene prohibidas esas muestras. Pero nunca me lo quito —Explica él.

—Y aquí —Harry desliza un colgante fuera de su ropa y lo agita; de este, pende un anillo plateado— está el mío. También lo tengo que esconder durante las grabaciones. Se supone que es por el 'libreto' y bla, bla, bla.

—_**Si yo fuese su producción, los dejaría mostrar los anillos; es injusto **_—Ellos le sonríen y se escucha otro quejido de producción desde alguna parte—._** ¡Sigamos! Otra para ambos: ¿cuándo empezaron a salir 'oficialmente'?**_

Ellos comienzan a hablar en susurros de inmediato, sus gestos no dicen nada a los que aguardan una respuesta. Luego se enderezan otra vez y Harry se pasa una mano por el cabello, despeinándose más.

—La verdad es que no podemos dar una fecha exacta…

—Si hablamos de aniversarios como tal, podríamos usar el día en que intercambiamos los anillos —Añade Draco—, pero ya llevábamos un tiempo juntos entonces.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que- bueno, a mí siempre me gustó Draco y yo le gustaba a él —El mencionado asiente para demostrar su acuerdo—. Recuerdo que- en segundo- me besaste en segundo, ¿no?

—Sí, te besé a cambio de una dona —Draco sonríe—; sólo quería la dona y una excusa para besarte.

Entonces Harry también sonríe y rueda los ojos.

—Bueno, creo que esa fue una de las primeras veces, pero- no sé, yo diría que- tercero, ¿no? Tercer año, sí, suena bien. Comenzamos a salir más o menos en tercero.

—O en cuarto, en el Baile de Yule —El otro chico luce pensativo, luego codea a Harry y habla, en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que no se escuche:—. Pero en segundo ya conocías a mi padre. ¿Eso no es importante en una relación también?

Harry frunce el ceño y tienen otra rápida discusión en susurros. Termina por suspirar y se encoge de hombros.

—Digamos que no ha habido nadie más y dejémoslo así, ¿se puede?

—_**Sí, me parece que se puede. Alguien aquí también quiere saber si a Draco le gustaría escaparse en el verano para verte y si ha tenido algún intento frustrado-**_

No ha terminado de decirlo, cuando Draco ya emite un quejido lastimero y comienza a hacer pucheros.

—Todos los años lo he intentado —Jura, pegándose a uno de los costados de Harry, que le envuelve los hombros con un brazo—, pero nunca me dejan. Tenemos que hablar por cartas.

—Tienes algunos intentos frustrados, ¿no? —Agrega Harry, besándole la cabeza. Él asiente.

—En primero, me perdí porque no tenía idea de cómo era el sitio donde vivían sus tíos muggles y me encontraron. En cuarto y en quinto, intenté irme con él desde el andén. No funcionó —Enumeraba con los dedos de una mano—. En sexto, me iba a escapar del Cuartel de Voldy, pero a Voldy no le gustó. Y después tuvimos que filmar por separado durante un tiempo…

—Fue horrible.

—Muy horrible —Lo secunda Draco, todavía con un puchero.

—_**Pobrecitos…sigamos, ¿bien? ¿Quién es más celoso? ¿Harry o Draco?**_

Ellos intercambian otra mirada y sonríen. Draco se señala a sí mismo con un gesto teatral, utilizando ambos brazos, y Harry también lo apunta a él.

—Nuestros celos son diferentes —Explica Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo intento…ya saben, _disimular_. No siempre me funciona, pero al menos lo intento. Draco le puso una poción a Cedric en el almuerzo que nos da el set por una escena que grabamos en la que se me insinuó, según él.

—Se te insinuó —Insiste Draco, frunciéndole el ceño— y por supuesto que yo no podía dejarlo así.

—A eso me refiero —Harry vuelve a señalarlo. Él se encoge de hombros, sin dar muestras de culpabilidad.

—_**Sí, ya lo noté. Si me lo preguntan, nadie debería meterse en medio si llevan tanto tiempo juntos e incluso tienen anillos**_…—Sin emitir sonido alguno, Draco gesticula un "exacto" con los labios y asiente—_**. Bueno, continuemos, chicos. Aquí hay una sólo para Draco: ¿cómo haces que tu cabello sea tan hermoso?**_

Su reacción es inmediata. Sonríe, eleva la barbilla y mueve la cabeza. Harry, que todavía tiene un brazo a su alrededor, se pone a jugar con un mechón.

—En realidad, sí es hermoso, ¿cierto? —Murmura, pensativo. Draco se queja sobre algo que no puede oírse y se reacomoda para contestar.

—Eso es muy sencillo, todo se basa en la genética. Soy hermoso por naturaleza. Así nací —Suelta un dramático suspiro. Harry levanta una ceja.

—Me encanta tu modestia.

—Lo sé —Él continua sonriente, haciendo caso omiso de su tono y la risa contenida que le sigue cuando sacude la cabeza.

—_**Bueno, sí es un cabello muy bonito. Sigamos, Draco, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Harry?**_

Draco se muerde el labio por un instante, considerándolo. Luego, despacio, lleva una mano al cabello desordenado de Harry y enreda los dedos allí.

—Físicamente, esto —Indica. Después le arrebata los lentes y señala sus ojos, para volver a colocárselos con el máximo cuidado—, esto —Chasquea los dedos y apunta directo a su entrepierna—, y aquello. _Aquello_ me gusta mucho.

Harry se echa a reír, él apoya la cabeza en uno de sus hombros, y hay un grito agudo de _producción_ desde alguna parte, recordándole que es un programa apto para todo público. Draco rueda los ojos.

—También me gusta cuando se pone torpe —Sigue, con una pequeña sonrisa—, cuando está jugando Quidditch, oh, siempre me distrae cuando lo veo jugando Quidditch…y que le importen más las otras personas. Y me gusta cuando se enoja, y cuando está celoso, y cuando me-

—_¡Esa respuesta está siendo muy larga!_

Draco suelta un bufido de risa y se estira para besar la mejilla del otro chico.

—Simplemente me gusta Harry, con toda su estupidez gryffindoresca.

—_**Eso es lindo…**_—Ambos intercambian unos débiles murmullos. Sea lo que sea que se digan, Draco sonríe y Harry le besa la frente—. _**Bien, ¡tenemos una para Harry ahora! Y dice: ¿cómo se tomaron los Weasley tu relación con Malfoy?**_

—Pues…—Titubea, mira al otro de reojo, y hace un gesto para restarle importancia—, al principio, no estaban muy convencidos. Pero terminaron acostumbrándose. Detrás de escenas, Draco y Ron siempre juegan ajedrez mágico; son los únicos que pueden hacerle una verdadera competencia al otro, a los demás en el set siempre nos ganan por separado. Y Ginny y él se hicieron buenos amigos, después de que Gin le hubiese dejado en claro que no quería besarme.

—Ese era un punto que necesitaba aclararse —Draco asiente, con severidad.

—_**Ahora, para ambos, ¿quién dio el primer paso en la relación?**_

De nuevo, Draco se señala a sí mismo con ese gesto amplio de ambos brazos y una expresión angelical, y Harry se ríe y lo apunta también.

—Eso es obvio. Yo le hablé en la tienda de túnicas, lo busqué en el tren, me senté a su lado cuando filmábamos la primera vez.

—Teníamos once cuando me dijo "quiero que te cases conmigo cuando seamos grandes" —Menciona Harry, divertido.

—_**¿Y tú qué le contestaste?**_

—Le dije "está bien" y seguí comiendo. Era la hora del almuerzo.

—_**Eso es interesante. Aquí viene otra para los dos, ¿qué tal les cae Voldy?**_

—Draco y él se llevan muy bien —Comenta Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. A su lado, el chico asiente—. Yo sólo quisiera que fuese un poco menos…Voldy, y no hubiese hecho ciertas cosas que hizo.

—Pero en realidad, no es como el libreto lo hace ver —Agrega Draco, con otro asentimiento.

—_**Es curioso. ¡Bien, tenemos otra para Draco! ¿Cómo reaccionaste al leer el epílogo?**_

Cuando lo oye, Draco frunce el ceño y vuelve a hacer pucheros.

—No lo entendí —Se cruza de brazos—, no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Yo, con la hermanita de Daphne? ¡Pero si ni siquiera somos amigos, apenas hemos intercambiado los buenos días en la Sala Común! Además, a Ginny le gusta Luna, ¿y tú por qué se supone que terminas teniendo tres hijos con ella y ninguno conmigo? —Gira en el asiento y le da un manotazo a Harry, que se queja e intenta esquivarlo, sin éxito.

—¡Yo no lo decidí! Quiero que tengamos un miniDraco, no tener una miniGinny. Sin ofender, Gin —Se estira hacia un lado, para ver hacia la pelirroja, que le resta importancia con un gesto.

—_**Y Draco**_…—Draco aún está enfurruñado cuando vuelve a prestar atención. Junto a él, Harry murmura sobre su oído, pero no parece dar buenos resultados—_**, aquí preguntan si le hiciste algo a Cho.**_

—¿Cho? —Arruga el entrecejo y le lleva un momento comprender. Niega—. Chang, hablan de la Buscadora que parece hombre.

—Ella no parece-

—Es más fornida que tú —Señala Draco, como si lo aclarase todo—, tiene más fuerza que los dos juntos, y es más alta que tú también. Bueno, todos en el set somos más altos que tú.

Harry está a punto de comenzar a protestar, cuando él explica:

—Chang fue a una cita real con Cedric afuera del set y no llegó a tiempo para filmar su escena, es todo.

—_**Para Harry **_—La voz del presentador interrumpe la discusión en susurros que ambos mantienen, de nuevo—,_** ¿qué sentiste al ver a Voldy abrazando a Draco?**_

—En realidad, la cara de Draco cuando lo hizo fue muy divertido —Declara, riendo por lo bajo—. Ya les dije, ellos se llevan bastante bien…la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Cuando no actúa según el libreto —Draco asiente y se encoge de hombros.

—_**Y aquí hay otra para ti, ¿invitaste a Draco al baile de invierno?**_

Ambos se miran y sonríen.

—Esto es algo interesante. Sucede que tuvimos dos bailes —Aclara Draco, en su lugar—, uno en el set para la grabación, y el verdadero, en Hogwarts.

—Lo invité al de Hogwarts —Harry sonríe—, pero no nos dejaron ir juntos al del set. Aunque también bailamos ahí. Creo que grabaron eso, mientras _producción_ se quejaba.

—Muy probablemente.

Los dos ríen.

—_**Y la siguiente dice: ¿qué tan fea se pone la cosa cuando Draco se enoja contigo, Harry?**_

El Elegido empalidece y observa al otro de reojo.

—Muy, muy feo. Creo que mi boggart real, no el que nos hicieron filmar, sería un Draco enojado diciendo que terminamos.

Draco vuelve a acurrucarse contra su costado y él se relaja.

—_**La que sigue es para ambos, primero uno y luego el otro, ¿bien? **_—Ambos asienten—._** ¿Cómo se lleva Draco con Arthur? ¿Y Harry con Lucius?**_

Hay un pequeño debate de "¿tú empiezas?" y "no, tú, fue a ti primero", antes de que Draco responda.

—De hecho, el señor Weasley y yo hablamos una vez durante un largo rato, y aunque creo que sigue estando un poco loco por ser amante de los muggles —Arruga la nariz al decirlo—, pienso que no debería ser para tanto. Supongo, no sé. No tenemos peleas y él es la razón de que haya visto a Harry en el verano de cuarto año, por el mundial, así que me agrada por eso.

—Y yo me llevo bastante bien con el señor Malfoy —Harry vuelve a sonreír—; los días de grabación, me deja ir a comer en la Mansión, me enseñó hechizos diferentes del _expelliarmus_ y el _patronus_, y no se molesta cuando le digo que es mi suegro.

—Es porque sabe que lo es.

Los dos asienten.

—_**Aquí hay alguien que quiere saber si se llevaron bien desde el principio, ¿qué dicen a eso?**_

Harry emite un vago "eh" y se ríe, nervioso. Draco arquea las cejas.

—Pensé que era un poco…ya saben, cretino y egocéntrico —Hace puchero, a manera de disculpa, y el otro suelta un bufido—, pero entre las clases y luego las grabaciones por las tardes, pasamos bastante tiempo juntos, teníamos que interactuar bastante, y no tardé en darme cuenta de que Draco es mucho más de lo que parece a simple vista.

—Él me ama —Draco se encoje de hombros, como si bastase para explicarlo—. Nunca hemos tenido una de esas peleas del libreto, como- como la del baño en que casi me mata. Digo, sí, peleamos a veces…

—_Siempre._

Draco le chistea a _producción_ para que se calle y lo deje seguir.

—Pero siempre lo arreglamos también —Continua—, y suele ser por cosas tontas.

—_**Esta misma persona quiere saber, específicamente, quién se lo pidió a quién. Ya hemos hablado de quién dio el primer paso y que Draco decidió que se casarían, ¿pero no hubo un momento como de 'noviazgo oficial' o algo así?**_

Ellos intercambian una mirada y algunos murmullos.

—Realmente no —Harry arruga un poco el entrecejo, sopesándolo—, fue como lo decíamos. No tenemos ese tipo de momentos para contar, porque Draco decidió enseguida que sería su novio y nos casaríamos después.

—_**Y cuando se casen, precisamente, ¿cómo sería la casa de sus sueños?**_

—Yo vivo en la casa de mis sueños —Declara Draco, en tono de obviedad. Luego frunce la nariz—, pero quisiera quitarle los pavos. No sé por qué le gustan a padre.

—Yo estoy bien con cualquier sitio que tenga más espacio que una alacena, un patio para practicar Quidditch de ser posible, y a Draco —El mencionado sonríe y le besa la mejilla, y después Harry también sonríe, tan orgulloso como si acabase de ganar un premio.

—_**Tenemos otras para Draco, empecemos. ¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que viste a Harry?**_

—Que era pequeño y lindo —Responde, enseguida, sin titubeos—. Tenía ropa que le quedaba muy grande y esos lentes feos, y me recordaba a un crup. Siempre quise un crup.

—¿Me hablaste porque te recordaba a un crup? —Harry eleva las cejas, incrédulo.

—Los crups son bonitos y tú tenías cara de crup desamparado, claro que te hablé por eso. No quería que nada te pasara, daban ganas de cuidarte.

Aquello le saca una pequeña sonrisa a Harry, que no lo discute más.

—_**¿Y cómo se lo tomaron tus padres, Draco?**_

—Bastante bien. Padre me preguntó si estaba seguro de que me quería casar con otro hombre un día y lo aceptó cuando le dije que sí, y madre sólo me pidió que se lo presentase.

—_**Eso suena bien, sí **_—Draco asiente en acuerdo—._** ¿Qué harías si alguna vez Harry te llegara a engañar?**_

Su sonrisa se borra de inmediato y gira la cabeza hacia Harry.

—Oh, él sabe bien lo que haría.

Harry traga en seco y se estira para abrazarlo, susurrando lo que, por la manera en que se oye el débil sonido, son palabras melosas.

—Yo nunca lo engañaría —Aclara, abrazándolo. Draco rueda los ojos con falsa exasperación.

—La verdad es que no me haría responsable de mis actos si me engaña. Y se lo tendría bien merecido si lo hace y le corto el pen-

—_¡Esto es apto para todo público, Draco!_

—Bueno, entendieron el punto.

—_**Vaya que lo entendimos. Sobre todo Harry, al parecer **_—El aludido vuelve a reír con nerviosismo y lo estrecha más—_**. Las siguientes, casualmente, son para Harry, aquí vamos: ¿qué fue lo primero que pensaste al ver a Draco?**_

—Pues…—Harry se aleja sólo lo suficiente para detallarlo bien. Le echa el cabello hacia atrás en un acto que se ve inconsciente y sonríe un poco; Draco deja que siga jugando con uno de los mechones—. Pensé que era genial conocer a un niño mago por primera vez. Luego pensé que hablaba mucho y muy rápido. Y después vino lo de cretino egocéntrico —Admite, con una mirada de disculpa al chico.

—_**¿Te consideras un novio muy celoso y posesivo?**_

—En verdad no.

El presentador no continua y a Harry le lleva unos segundos notar por qué. A su lado, Draco lo observa con incredulidad, cejas alzadas, brazos cruzados incluidos.

—¿Qué?

—Odiabas a Viktor Krum porque se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, cerca de mí, y _sólo_ por eso —Le recuerda, despacio, con breves pausas entre cada palabra. Harry carraspea, su rostro comienza a ponerse un poco sonrojado.

—Era diferente, Krum era una estrella mundial y tú lo admirabas.

—Me sigues por el castillo cuando ando con Pansy-

—Es diferente.

—Cuando se corrió el rumor entre los Slytherin de que salía con Theodore Nott, parecías un león enojado-

—También es diferente —Balbucea, apartando la mirada, y hace señas al presentador—. ¿Podemos continuar, por favor?

—_**Esta es divertida. ¿Estarías de acuerdo si Draco te propone tener una relación abierta?**_

La manera en que su expresión cambia sólo puede clasificarse como drástica, desde la ligera vergüenza a un estado de alerta máxima.

—No, _definitivamente_ no —Los focos de luz del escenario titilan y las puntas del cabello se le enroscan un poco por la magia suelta, al menos, hasta que Draco se ríe y lo rodea con un brazo, atrayéndolo para pegarlo a su costado.

—Yo nunca se lo propondría tampoco —Comenta, aunque parece que es más para Harry que por la entrevista—, y él lo sabe.

Tras unos segundos, Harry asiente y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

—Siguiente, por favor.

—_**Esta es para ambos. ¿Qué es lo que más les gusta del otro y lo que más les disgusta?**_

Ellos se miran. Hay otra breve discusión sobre quién responde primero, hasta que Harry vuelve a acurrucarse contra su hombro, así que Draco empieza:

—Creo que ya comenté lo que más me gusta y me dijeron que esto es apto para todo público, así que mejor no lo repito y me ahorro los problemas —Hay algunas risas en el escenario cuando lo dice con una expresión seria, incluyendo las de Harry—. Lo que más me disgusta es que sea un terco y no me escuche cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza.

—Pensé que te gustaba que fuese un terco Gryffindor…

—Me gusta, pero a veces me dan ganas de maldecirte por lo mismo.

Harry se toma un momento para encogerse de hombros.

—Pues la verdad es que a mí también me disgusta que seas un terco con tus ideales, aun cuando ves que ciertas cosas están mal o no son, exactamente, como te las enseñaron —Cuando Draco está a punto de replicar, indignado, Harry le da un beso que se alarga por varios segundos y lo deja parpadeando, con expresión desorientada y las palabras en el olvido—.Y también es lo que más me gusta. Que puedes ser un jodido necio y malcriado, pero eres el jodido necio y malcriado que va a conseguir lo que se propone y haría lo que fuese necesario para resguardar lo que le importa, como su familia.

Draco vuelve a sonreír y le revuelve el cabello, mascullando algo que los otros no oyen. Harry ahoga la risa.

—_**La que sigue es para Draco y dice: ¿qué hizo Harry para que tú supieras que él era el amor de tu vida, con quien te ibas a casar?**_

—Aparentemente, verme como un crup —Se burla Harry, que recibe un codazo del otro.

—Lo que hizo…—Él lo piensa durante unos instantes, para después asentir—. Fue diferente. No me trató como "Draco Malfoy", no intentó ganarse mi aprobación ni que le diese algo material, nunca le importó decirme las cosas directamente.

—Pensé que odiabas eso.

Él resopla y sacude la cabeza.

—No, es- lo odié, en serio lo hice. Pero- es sólo- me gusta que vea a "Draco" y me trata en relación a como yo lo hago con él, a lo que consigo por mi cuenta. Me gusta que no se fijó en mi familia, no le importó que tuviese dinero o que pudiese presentarle a otros magos importantes, y aunque fue muy idiota de su parte juzgarme después por ser un Slytherin —Y utiliza un leve tono de reprimenda al mencionarlo. Harry le dedica otra mirada de disculpa—, creo que él me dio la oportunidad ideal para ser yo mismo. Y eso es especial e importante para mí. Además, mírenlo —Le sostiene la barbilla y gira su rostro, para que vea hacia al frente—, ¿quién no se querría casar con Harry?

El aludido se ríe, un poco ruborizado, y le da otro rápido beso.

—_**Esta es para Harry, ¿fue amor a primera vista? Describe las cualidades del…no creo que deba decirlo así, se va a poner celoso, y se enojará conmigo **_—Harry masculla algo sobre no ser tan celoso, y Draco se ríe—._** Digamos que describa las cualidades de Malfoy.**_

—No fue _exactamente_ amor a primera vista. Y sus cualidades…—Harry lo abarca por completo con un gesto—, ¿cómo hago para especificar tanto? —Draco le besa le mejilla, riendo, y él sonríe—. Hablando en serio, está lo que dije antes, pero además Draco es muy listo, ¿saben que tiene casi las mismas notas que Hermione? Y nunca lo he visto metido de cabeza en sus libros, incluso cuando come. También es mejor Buscador de lo que fueron Cedric y Cho, hay que admitirlo. Tiene una gran capacidad de liderazgo, para tener bajo control a los Slytherin, que son mil veces más difícil de convencer que cualquier miembro de otra Casa. Y es bastante…determinado, que es lo mismo que testarudo.

Draco lo codea, sin fuerza, y ambos se miran un instante.

—_**Esta es la última para ustedes, chicos, y va directamente a Draco. Dice: ¿sabías que Harry y tú son mi OTP?**_

Él frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué es OTP?

Hermione se inclina hacia un lado para susurrar la respuesta a Harry y este, después, se la dice a Draco, que emite un "oh" y asiente.

—No sabía, pero es genial. Harry y yo también somos mi OTP —Él sonríe a la cámara y saluda.

—Gracias por todas estas preguntas que nos hicieron —Agrega Harry—, y espero que también presten atención a las preguntas del resto, que están muy interesantes.

—_**¿Yo podría hacer una pregunta improvisada? Es que tengo esta duda…**_

Ambos se ríen y asienten.

—_**¿Qué hay de sus patronus? Si es cierto que señalan a quiénes son almas gemelas y a quiénes se atraen, ¿cuáles son los suyos?**_

Ellos tienen un breve debate y terminan con un asentimiento conjunto. Los dos sacan la varita y replican el hechizo, al mismo tiempo.

—Ese es el mío —Harry señala al ciervo que sacude la cabeza y mira alrededor— y ese es el de Draco —Añade, con diversión, cuando un lince atraviesa el escenario en un parpadeo y se lanza sobre el ciervo, derribándolo. Sólo que, en lugar de lastimarlo, se pone a jugar con él usando las patas, igual que un gato.

—Sí, ese es mío. Y es muy yo, me siento identificado —Simula imitar al lince, tocándole la mejilla a Harry con las puntas de los dedos, hasta que este se gira y le besa los nudillos, uno por uno.

—_**Creo que también son mi OTP ahora…**_—Hay una breve pausa, mientras _producción_ se queja por la poca profesionalidad, y el presentador le contesta con algo que no es grabado. Luego se retoma el argumento—. _**Bien, con esta linda imagen de la OTP de todos, ¡ponemos fin a la sección de Harry y Draco en este Preguntas y Respuestas! Y vamos a comenzar con los demás integrantes de esta maravillosa saga, con…¡Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger! Para aquellos nuevos en esto, Ron y Hermione pertenecen, junto a Harry, al afamado Trío dorado; Ron es el último varón de los Weasley y el mejor amigo de Harry desde el primer año, y Hermione es la bruja más inteligente de su generación y mejor amiga del Elegido. Y tenemos dos preguntas para ustedes.**_

—Puede hacerlas —Hermione asiente, con una sonrisa amable—, las contestaremos.

—_**¿Qué piensan de la relación de Harry y Draco?**_

Ambos intercambian una mirada. Hermione señala a Ron y gesticula con los labios, sin hacer ruido, un "tú primero", a lo que él responde con un vago quejido.

—Su relación- bueno- hombre, eso no es problema mío. Digo, es mi mejor amigo, y el hurón lo hace feliz. Yo no sé por qué, pero lo hace, y eso está bien para mí —Se encoge de hombros. Hermione le da una palmada en el hombro, a manera de felicitación por sus palabras.

—Yo pienso que Draco es exactamente lo que Harry necesitaba —Declara ella, sin vacilación.

—_**¿A qué te refieres con eso?**_

—Es que- Harry es testarudo y muchas veces actúa sin pensar, cuando tiene una decaída y entristece, es difícil animarlo, y cuando Draco está ahí, _literalmente_ sólo tiene que estar ahí, a un lado de él, y es como si algo dentro de Harry se encendiese y él reacciona de pronto, y vuelve a ser _Harry_. Draco siempre lo está retando a hacer las cosas mejor que él y es la razón de que se esfuerce tanto. Quiero decir que- —Ella gesticula y se toma unos segundos para pensar bien sus palabras—, a pesar de que se pelean siempre, se la pasan orbitando alrededor del otro. Sus vidas no podrían estar completas si uno dejase de estar presente, fastidiándolo, hablándole, lo que sea. Además, considero que tienen muchos puntos en común y nadie puede entenderlos mejor que el otro.

—Eso es tan lindo, Mione —Harry le sonríe, ella también lo hace.

—_**La siguiente dice: ¿es incómodo cuando se ponen en plan meloso en público? ¿o el Drarry/Harco es más del estilo tímido?**_

—Se acaban de besar unas mil veces —Hermione los apunta y se ríe. A un lado, Draco pregunta en voz baja qué es Drarry/Harco, y al recibir su explicación, insiste en por qué nadie le contó que ya tenían nombre de pareja, para hacerle unas insignias y repartirlas por Hogwarts.

—Yo sólo finjo no verlos —Ron arruga un poco la nariz—, siempre son así, ya nos acostumbramos.

—Son una pareja que tiende a besarse y hacerse algunos comentarios…_interesantes_ en público —Ella se encoge de hombros—, pero saben cuándo detenerse…_casi siempre_. Es un poco incómodo cuando intento hablar con Harry y él está demasiado embelesado con Draco, pero como dice Ron, estamos todos acostumbrados ya.

—Pero si se trata de ocultarse, no, no son para nada tímidos. Jamás se ocultan.

—Eso es cierto, nunca lo hacen.

—_**Pero asumo que a los dos les importa más ver a su amigo contento **_—Hermione asiente enseguida. Ron hace lo mismo, aunque tiene una mueca cómica y teatral de desagrado al sacarle la lengua a Malfoy, que le regresa el gesto—._** Bien, eso es todo con ustedes, ¡muchas gracias por sus respuestas!**_

—¡Gracias a quienes hicieron las preguntas! —Ella también saluda y le da un golpe sin fuerza a Ron en el brazo, para que la imite. Comienzan a discutir en susurros al respecto.

—_**El siguiente conjunto de preguntas que tenemos es para…¡Ginny Weasley! Ginny, Ginevra, que es su nombre completo, es la única chica de los Weasley y la menor de sus hijos; además, es parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, bastante popular en el colegio, y tiene más apariciones conforme la saga avanza. Tras bastidores me contaron sobre cómo termina al final…pero he decidido que ignoraremos ese detalle para que Draco no se ponga celoso y se enoje con todos, porque nadie quiere ver eso.**_

—Me parece una gran idea —Menciona Harry, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Draco está aferrado a uno de sus brazos y mira alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Todavía no entiendo el epílogo…

—Nadie lo entiende —Agrega Ginny, conteniendo la risa. Después saluda a la cámara, sonríe, y se acomoda en su asiento—. ¿Me puede decir cuál es la primera pregunta?

—_**Pues la primera, de hecho, es alguien que quiere saber si tienes un nuevo crush.**_

—Crush- crush es como- —Gesticula con las manos y arruga un poco el entrecejo, luego se inclina hacia un lado y habla en voz baja con Hermione y Luna. Al enderezarse, asiente—. Sí, ya entendí, es un término muggle muy interesante. No, no tengo un nuevo crush. El mío sigue siendo Luna.

Vuelve a sonreír cuando lo dice. Junto a ella, Luna murmura algo que no se puede identificar; también sonríe.

—_**Y hablando de Luna precisamente, ¿ya sales con ella?**_

Asiente enseguida.

—Salimos desde hace algunos meses ya, pero no es algo que vayan a ver en las filmaciones, porque así como sucede con Harry y Malfoy, no nos han dejado mostrarlo.

—_**Su producción en serio puede ser cruel, ¿no? **_—Ginny se encoge de hombros. A lo lejos, _producción_ repite que es el libreto, no su culpa—_**. ¿Puedes decirnos cuál fue tu primera impresión de Luna?**_

Ginny la observa de reojo un instante, en silencio.

—La primera vez que la vi, ella llevaba esta cosa- una imitación de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, ¿saben cuál es? Fue en una clase de _Encantamientos_ que los Gryffindor compartimos con Ravenclaw. También tenía aretes enormes y redondos que brillaban, y un collar lleno de pequeños objetos y piedritas, y- y yo pensé que era muy divertida —Se ríe—. Y original. Definitivamente muy original. Una niña de once tiene que ser muy segura para llevar algo así, yo nunca lo hubiese hecho.

—_**Esa es una linda primera impresión. La siguiente pregunta dice así: ¿cómo es vivir con tantos hermanos?**_

Ella frunce la nariz. Se oyen algunas risas de Ron, unos asientos más allá.

—Ahora es un poco extraño, por todo esto de que- ya saben, Bill tiene familia y su casa, Charlie está en Rumania, Percy se casó, los gemelos se la pasan en la tienda…después de terminar las grabaciones, Ron siguió su séptimo año en Hogwarts con el resto, como le correspondía, y yo estoy en sexto, y- la verdad es que es extraño, porque crecimos en un sitio muy ruidoso y teníamos poco espacio, y Ron y yo tendremos nuestro propio cuarto estas vacaciones…sí, será extraño —Ella mira hacia su hermano, que asiente para darle la razón—. Crecer con ellos fue muy divertido. Bill nos cuidaba, Charlie nos evitaba meternos en problemas cuando jugábamos, los gemelos no se salían _tanto_ de control. De pequeños, Percy incluso jugaba al Quidditch con nosotros en el patio.

—_**¿Dirías que los extrañas desde que no están en casa? ¿se llevaron bien siempre?**_

—Bueno, nos peleábamos, claro, montones de veces, y había días en que alguno perdía algo y daban ganas de gritarles a todos. Pero sí, hacen falta cuando los tontos no están. Y nos llevamos tan bien como cualquier grupo de hermanos podría —Se burló, haciendo un gesto vago con una mano.

—_**¿Tienes un hermano favorito?**_

—Bill. Probablemente ese sería Bill, sí.

—Todos queremos a Bill —Ron asiente.

—Bill es genial —Ella también lo hace— y Charlie.

—Sólo Charlie te recibe a un dragón de contrabando ilegal en medio de la noche y no le dice a mamá…

—¿Un qué? —Ginny observa a su hermano con ojos enormes. Ron aprieta los labios y se inclina hacia Hermione, en una obvia petición de auxilio.

—Nada —Hermione ríe, nerviosa. Ginny se acaba de cruzar de brazos. Más allá, Draco hace una pregunta a Harry, que boquea y empieza a gesticular con las manos—, ¡siguiente pregunta para Ginny!

Ella les hace una seña de "hablaremos de esto más tarde", tan similar a la de Molly Weasley, que el trío dorado se encoge un poco por reflejo.

—_**¿Te gustaría estar en otra Casa de Hogwarts?**_

—No, nunca. Estoy muy feliz en Gryffindor.

—_**¿Ni siquiera para estar en Ravenclaw con Luna?**_

Ginny sonríe a medias y recuesta la cabeza en el hombro de Luna.

—Bueno, ese sería un gran motivo para cambiar de Casa.

—A mí me parece lindo que estemos en Casas distintas —Susurra Luna, en tono suave, jugando con una de sus manos—, demuestra que las personas podemos gustarnos a pesar de nuestras diferencias.

—Sí, eso es lindo también.

—_**Y la última pregunta que tenemos para ti, Ginny, ¿cómo reaccionaste al ver el epílogo?**_

—Quise hablar con quien escribió el libreto —Expresa ella, arrugando un poco el ceño—. No entiendo por qué la insistencia con que salga con Harry, si es obvio que él se pasa todo el sexto año siguiendo a Malfoy. Además, ya he hablado de esto; no me gusta que sólo se me considere la "novia del Elegido", porque me están quitando cualquier mérito que pueda tener por hacer algo por mí misma.

—Todos queremos hablar con esa persona que escribió el libreto —Se queja Draco, con un puchero. Hay varios asentimientos en respuesta y murmullos de acuerdo.

—_**Muchas gracias por tus respuestas, Ginny. ¡El siguiente conjunto de preguntas va dirigido a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy! Como sabrán, ellos son los padres de Draco Malfoy, y tienen algunas escenas importantes a lo largo de la historia. Narcissa, en particular, lleva a cabo uno de los mayores actos de valor que salvan a Harry al final de la saga.**_

—Además de ser mis suegros —Harry los saluda con una sonrisa.

—_**Sí, eso también. ¿Podemos comenzar con sus preguntas? **_—Ambos dan respuestas afirmativas de inmediato—._** La primera va para ambos y dice: ¿cómo reaccionaron al saber del enamoramiento de su hijo?**_

Intercambian una mirada, Narcissa pide la palabra primero.

—Yo lo encontré adorable. Draco tenía once años, lo fui a buscar a una tienda de túnicas, y me comenzó a hablar de este niño que encontró y con el que quería hablar, pero no pudo. Y poco tiempo después, me dijo que se casaría con él.

—_**¿Y estuviste de acuerdo desde el principio, como su madre, a pesar de la edad que tenía?**_

—Bueno, tengo experiencia con Malfoys tercos —De forma disimulada, cabecea en dirección a su esposo—. Si él lo decidió, nadie va a detener a mi dragón. Ni siquiera yo.

—_**¿Qué hay de ti, Lucius?**_

—No era _exactamente_ lo que quería para Draco…tuve que pensarlo un poco, hacerle algunas preguntas. Pero él parecía bastante seguro, y como dice _Cisa_, puede ser muy, muy terco.

A su lado, Narcissa masculla un "igual que su padre", en medio de una fingida tos. Él frunce un poco el ceño.

—_**Esta pregunta tiene mucho que ver con la anterior y es: ¿qué piensan de la relación de su hijo con Harry?**_

Narcissa vuelve a tomar la palabra primero.

—Si Harry hace feliz a mi dragón, yo pienso que es el indicado. Y hasta ahora, sólo lo he visto feliz con él, así que estoy completamente de acuerdo.

—Creo que, como padres —Lucius los abarca a ambos con un gesto—, debe ser más importante para nosotros cómo se siente Draco al respecto que con quién sale. Cisa también tiene razón en eso —Su esposa susurra algo que suena a "siempre tengo la razón" y él muestra una sombra de sonrisa al asentir—. Mientras Draco esté feliz, nosotros lo apoyaremos.

—_**Nuestra última pregunta para ustedes es: ¿de verdad quieren seguir el libreto?**_

Ellos vuelven a observarse.

—El libreto es un poco confuso, pero supongo que hay que seguirlo —Explica Lucius, apretando los labios.

—Nos gustaría que hubiese ciertos cambios —Aclara Narcissa, en tono suave—, que fuese un poco más fiel a la realidad, al menos. Todavía no entiendo por qué hacen ver a Draco tan…_así_, ustedes entienden.

—Quien escribió el libreto probablemente no me quiere —Protesta Draco por lo bajo, todavía abrazado a Harry. Su madre le contesta con algo que no se escucha, pero parece reconfortarlo.

—_**¡Eso es todo por aquí! Muchas gracias por contestar a las preguntas también. Justo ahora, siguiendo el hilo de aquellos que están relacionados a Draco Malfoy, viene nada más y nada menos que su padrino, el Mortífago preferido, el profesor que causa pesadillas a los estudiantes de primer año, y al que, por alguna razón, le piden que no se lave el cabello cada vez que van a grabar…¡Severus Snape! **_—El mencionado forma un rictus de desprecio al asentir—_**. Tenemos una pregunta para ti, Sev, ¿te puedo decir Sev? Bueno, ya lo hice de todas formas. ¡Y la pregunta es…! ¿qué opinas de todo esto? En general, las grabaciones, producción, las escenas con demasiadas tomas, tu ahijado saliendo con el Elegido…**_

—Las grabaciones a veces son agotadoras y me quitan tiempo que podría pasar en clases. _Producción_ no tiene la culpa de que el libreto sea cómo es. Sobre Draco y Potter…—Hace una pausa, en la que desvía la mirada hacia su ahijado. Draco sigue abrazado a Harry y pone una expresión angelical al percatarse de que tiene su atención—. Bueno, no puedo hacer nada por los…_cuestionables_ gustos de Draco. Por supuesto que Potter tiene claro que daña a mi ahijado, y antes de que reciba maldiciones de su madre, puede que un veneno camuflado aparezca misteriosamente en su comida. Y puede que sea, de casualidad, un día en que yo no tenga el antídoto listo en las mazmorras.

—_**No sabía que te preocuparas tanto por él.**_

—Es mi ahijado —Replica, hastiado—, ayudé a criar a ese niño insolente y malcriado. Le enseñé pociones antes de que aprendiese a andar en una escoba y le presenté las Artes Oscuras para que supiese a qué temer y a qué enfrentarse. El libreto simplemente me mantiene lejos de él cuando grabamos…

—En realidad, yo paso mucho tiempo con Severus en el laboratorio —Menciona Draco. Harry asiente para demostrar que es cierto—, lo fastidio, le hago preguntas. Casi siempre hago mi tarea allí, mientras él corrige ensayos o hace una poción. A veces también le doy ideas para los casti-

—¡Así que eres tú el de los castigos! —Salta Harry, boquiabierto. Él se echa a reír.

—Creo que ahora soy yo quien recibirá un _castigo…_—Draco utiliza un tono sugestivo. Medio segundo después, Harry lo tiene envuelto con los brazos y forcejean en una pelea sin sentido; uno se queja sobre pasar noches castigado por su culpa, el otro ahoga la risa.

Snape se aprieta el puente de la nariz y sacude la cabeza.

—¿Eso es todo?

—_**Sí, Sev, es todo; muchas gracias por tu respuesta. ¡Sigue alguien que también está relacionada a este peculiar antagonista que es Draco Malfoy…! Y hablamos de su tía más cercana, aquella que lleva el nombre de una estrella, de acuerdo a la tradición de su familia, y es muy reconocida por una escena en particular en que…**_

—…me arroja hacia un objeto mágico desconocido y potencialmente mortal, sí —Sirius observa a su prima con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella suelta un bufido.

—No es mi culpa que el libreto decidiera sacarte de las filmaciones así.

Cuando parece que están a punto de comenzar a discutir, el presentador vuelve a intervenir:

—_**¡Tenemos dos preguntas para ti, Bellatrix! La primera es: ¿qué piensas de tu sobrino?**_

—Ella me quiere más a mí que a Tonks —Interviene Draco, elevando la barbilla con una sonrisa prepotente.

—Sí, uhm- —Bellatrix parece considerarlo un momento—. Draco es un niño miedoso y necio…

—¡Tía Bella!

—…por lo que he intentado enseñarle sobre Oclumancia y Legeremancia, y otras ramas de la magia. No es un idiota, pero está…_ligeramente_ obsesionado con Harry Potter. No entiende que el Señor Tenebroso es mejor que Potter.

Draco gesticula con los labios, sin emitir ruido alguno, un "ignoren eso último".

—_**¿Pero dirías que te llevas bien con él? ¿Sientes algún aprecio por tu sobrino?**_

—Sí, supongo.

—_**Nos conformaremos con eso por ahora. La siguiente pregunta dice así: ¿Voldie ya te hizo caso? Y va acompañada de una carita bastante insinuante que tú sabrás interpretar.**_

—¡El Lord Oscuro…! —De inmediato, su expresión tiene un drástico cambio a la adoración absoluta— ¡mi Señor tiene tanto por hacer, yo no soy más que su fiel servidora! ¡Él es tan atento con alguien como yo, que sólo quiere seguir sus principios! Es el más astuto, el más fuerte. Él…

—Y luego yo soy el obsesionado —Draco rueda los ojos. Más allá, su tía continua una retahíla de halagos hacia Voldemort a los que nadie presta atención—. La respuesta es no. No le hace caso a mi tía.

—_**Dejémoslo ahí entonces **_—Hay una breve pausa, mientras alguien saca a una entusiasta Bellatrix del escenario, antes de que empiece a abarcar todo nombrando los atributos de su Señor—._** Oh, quien viene ahora está invitado sólo para hablar de cuándo va a aparecer, y tiene un gran aprecio de la mayor parte de los seguidores de esta saga. Conocido como uno de los estudiantes de mejores calificaciones de su generación, un revoltoso hiperactivo, galán, repudiado por su familia, enemistado con los Slytherin por gusto, y fiel perro, literalmente…¡vamos a saludar a Sirius Black!**_

—¡Hola! —Sirius empieza a agitar ambos brazos y a gritar, sonriendo— ¡ya llegué! Ignoren a mi prima, yo soy más interesante. ¿Decías que querían saber cu…?

—_Sirius._

Él muestra una sonrisa amplia, de falsa inocencia, cuando _producción_ lo llama.

—¿Sí?

—_Sabes por qué te llamo. Bájate._

—Pero-

—_Sirius._

—¡No!

—_Sirius, bájate de las piernas de Remus._

—¡No quiero! —Se acomoda sobre su regazo y le envuelve el cuello con los brazos al susodicho, a quien se le dibuja una expresión de disculpa.

—_Remus ni siquiera tiene preguntas por contestar._

—Padfoot dijo que no aparecería y se sentaría en estas sillas con el resto —Explica Remus, lidiando con un Sirius que tira de él, quejumbroso—, así que acordamos esto. Fue la única manera de que se quedase tranquilo un rato.

—_Pero-_

—_**¡No pasa nada! Había una silla para Sirius y ellos la están ocupando de todos modos. Como te decía, Sirius, el público quiere saber cuándo vas a aparecer en las grabaciones detrás de cámaras y salidas del libreto.**_

—Creo que las mías van a salir pronto…—Da un vistazo alrededor, en busca de alguien que se lo confirme o lo niegue. Al fijarse en Remus, este se encoge de hombros—. Bueno, sí, espérenlas —Sirius le guiña a la audiencia y vuelve a abrazar a Remus, murmurado algo que él contesta en el mismo tono bajo.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo que podía sentarme en las piernas de Harry?

—_No- Draco, no- ¡Draco!_

Por supuesto que él no presta atención. Se cambia de asiento y se acomoda sobre el regazo de Harry, recargándose en su pecho. Este le besa la parte de atrás del cuello, sonríe, y le envuelve la cadera con los brazos. Hablan en susurros que no son grabados.

—_Son imposibles-_

—_**¡Está bien! Déjenlos ser. Esto no sigue el libreto, después de todo. ¡Sirius, Remus, muchas gracias por venir! Es una lástima que no puedan darnos adelantos, pero seguro todos esperarán ansiosos sus apariciones. Ahora viene el último de los personajes de esta sección de Preguntas y Respuestas, el dejado hasta el final para cerrar con broche de oro, reconocido por todos, odiado por muchos, amado por Bellatrix, ese que nadie se explica por qué era atractivo de joven y luego se quedó sin nariz…¡damas y caballeros, saluden a Tom Marvolo Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort! ¡El Señor tenebroso, el mago oscuro, el principal villano de la saga! Y según cuentan el resto del elenco, también la diva dentro del set. ¿Quieres decirnos algo antes de empezar, Voldemort?**_

La cámara enfoca a Lord Voldemort, un poco apartado de la hilera principal de asientos, en uno más ancho, similar a un trono. Hace un gesto vago con una mano a la que acaban de hacerle el manicure.

—No tengo nada que decirte a ti. Te doy mi permiso para preguntarme.

—_**De acuerdo…tenemos dos preguntas para ti, Voldy.**_

—¿Sólo dos? —Él luce decepcionado.

—_**Podemos darte un tiempo extra al finalizar si ya quieres decir algo, ¿bien? **_—Él hace un sonido afirmativo—._** Comencemos. ¿Qué piensas de la relación de Draco y Harry?**_

—Es excelente. Espléndida idea.

—_**¿…en serio?**_

Voldemort asiente.

—_**Pero tenía entendido que Draco está de tu lado, bajo coacción, y Harry Potter es tu enemigo. Y que siempre les causan problemas y atrasan grabaciones por ellos.**_

—Los magos comunes, en especial aquellos de Gryffindor, por lo que veo, son más propensos a seguir a la persona por la que sienten- ya sabes, amor. El hecho de que Draco salga con él forma parte de mi nuevo plan para apoderarme del mundo mágico; Harry Potter vendrá tras su novio, se unirá a mí, y no correré el riesgo de morir. Resguardaré a mi Horrocrux humano, conquisto el mundo, y esos dos siguen juntos. Es perfecto.

—_**Te acabas de delatar por completo, ¿lo sabes?**_

—Oh, no, ellos son conscientes de que ese es mi plan.

—Es por eso que ya no intenta matarme fuera de las grabaciones —Añade Harry, asintiendo.

—_**¿Y te está funcionando, Voldy?**_

—Pues sigo vivo y míralos a ellos —Señala a los chicos. Draco sigue sentado en las piernas de Harry y parece bastante complacido con su nuevo asiento—. Creo que ha sido mi mejor plan, debí hacerlo desde el inicio.

—_**Entonces, para resumir, ¿estás de acuerdo con su relación? ¿Los apoyas?**_

—Así es.

—_**Bueno, ese es un curioso desenlace. ¡Siguiente pregunta, y tiene mucho que ver con la explicación anterior! ¿De verdad quieres seguir el libreto?**_

—El libreto claramente fue escrito por una persona sin mi visión y que no pertenecía a la Casa de Slytherin, por lo que le hace falta una buena planificación de villano —Expresa, con calma—. Me hace quedar como un tonto muchas veces, a pesar de decir que soy un gran mago, cuando un niño que sólo usa _expelliarmus_ en los duelos, me derrota. Tengo muchas ideas que pueden resultar mejor que las del libreto, y no, no quiero seguirlo.

—_**¿Ideas como la que acabas de contarnos? **_—Él asiente—_** ¿nos puedes hablar un poco de las otras, ya que estamos?**_

—Quiero, por ejemplo, resguardar a los niños mágicos de Gran Bretaña en lugar de matarlos, sin importar de qué lado hayan estado sus familias o el estatus de sangre. Planeo distanciarlos de los muggles, y a los nacidos de estos, llevarlos con familias sangrepura que puedan inculcarles las verdaderas tradiciones de un mago. Ya que hay tan pocos niños mágicos, con relación a los niños muggles del mundo, necesito tenerlos concentrados en un lugar donde pueda enseñarles a seguirme, no a huir de mí; cuando crezcan, habrán aprendido de mí, y me habré apropiado del mundo mágico, sin más planes innecesarios y con el apoyo colectivo.

—_**¿Y eso no va en contra de todos tus ideales sobre la pureza de sangre?**_

—Si no ves el panorama completo, sí. Pero una vez que esos niños hayan crecido y se relacionen en este nuevo mundo mágico, apartado por completo de los muggles, en lugar de ensuciar la sangre de los sangrepura, será la de los mestizos e hijos de muggles la que se limpie. Así, en unas generaciones, el sistema estará conformado por las mismas líneas familiares, que se conocerán entre ellas, y formarán a los nuevos sangrepura.

—_**Admito que es una idea interesante.**_

Voldemort vuelve a asentir.

—También cambiaré los programas de estudio para que estudiantes avanzados puedan ver lo que son en realidad las _Artes Oscuras_ y no sólo cómo defenderse de ellas. Haré de la _Aritmancia_ y la _Alquimia_ materias troncales, como lo son _Encantamientos_ y _Pociones_, a partir del tercer año, y añadiré más opcionales para que puedan comenzar en las ramas de la magia que quieren desde una edad temprana.

—_**¿Cuál es la lógica detrás de eso, según tú, Voldy?**_

—Un buen mago preparado, de mi lado, será mejor que cien idiotas e incompetentes. Y un mago al que le has dejado estudiar más y mejor, también tomará decisiones que los ignorantes no, y reconocerá a quien le permitió estudiar lo que quería como alguien que le ha hecho un bien.

—_**Así que piensas que, mientras más conozcan, más motivos tendrán para estar de tu lado.**_

—Precisamente.

—_**Y eso supone más lealtad entre tus Mortífagos.**_

—Sí, exacto.

—_**Deberías hablar con la persona que escribió el libreto, Voldy. Tiene que oír todo esto alguna vez.**_

—Todos hemos intentado hablarle, es inútil —Suelta un dramático suspiro y se despide cuando el presentador pone fin a su parte.

—_**Y con ese espectacular debate sobre los planes de conquista del Señor Oscuro, damos por finalizada esta sección de Preguntas y Respuestas al elenco de nuestra saga favorita. ¡Pero no crean que es lo único que tenemos para ustedes! Todavía nos quedan dos secciones por explorar, ¡además de una sorpresa al final! Quédense con nosotros, por favor, que justo ahora comenzamos con aquello que muchos han estado anhelando…¡Preguntas y Respuestas de producción!**_

—_¿Qué?_

—_**¡Lo que oíste! Ven aquí- no, no- no te escapes- bien, quédate aquí. El público tiene algunas preguntas para ti también, producción.**_

—…_mierda._

—¡Esto es apto para todo público! —Le recuerda Draco, burlón, desde la distancia.

—_Bien- supongo que sólo hay que empezar con esto, ¿no?_

—_**¡Adoro ese entusiasmo! Primero que nada, alguien quiere saber si alguna vez grabaron una escena de acuerdo al libreto.**_

—_Bueno, pues, las- las escenas de Quidditch siempre salen acorde al libreto, en la parte en que Harry y Draco se pelean y compiten._

—Sí, nada de eso ha sido fingido —Harry se ríe.

—Pero _producción _siempre le ha dado alguna ventaja a Harry. Me tienen prohibido ganarle, por el libreto. Eso es molesto —Comenta Draco.

—Es un poco injusto…

—_**¡Es más que sólo un poco injusto! Producción, ¿aún tienes esperanza de grabar una escena normal sin interrupciones? ¿Creen poder lograrlo?**_

—_La verdad es que sí. Espero que algún día sea posible._

—_**Háblanos del epílogo. ¿Será grabado según lo planeado?**_

—_Por supuesto._

—_**¿Estás de acuerdo con la resolución del epílogo?**_

—_No- no se trata sobre si estoy de acuerdo o no, el libreto-_

—_**¿Pero estás de acuerdo, independientemente de lo que dice el libreto?**_

—…_no._

—_**¿Con qué no estás de acuerdo?**_

—_Bueno, pues- ya saben, lo usual. Hay un vacío enorme de casi veinte años de historia, algunos temas inconclusos, no aparece en verdad Teddy- además, a ninguno de los chicos les agrada el futuro que el libreto les plantea. Piensan que es como si alguien hubiese decidido por ellos lo que le convenía para poner fin a la historia._

—_**¿Tú piensas igual?**_

—_Sobre algunos detalles…tal vez._

—_**Si se te diese a elegir rehacer el epílogo a tu gusto, ¿qué cambiarías? Es más, ¿qué cambiarían todos?**_

—_Eso-_

—¡Todo! —Draco fue el primero en levantar la voz. Enseguida se le sumaron los demás.

—A mí me hubiese gustado que viesen nuestra graduación de Hogwarts —Opina Hermione—. Hubiese creado un octavo año en un dormitorio aparte y hubiese mostrado cómo se reparaban algunas relaciones.

—Yo hubiese querido que el epílogo fuese antes —Le sigue Ron, pensativo—. Podían haber contado el final de la guerra y el futuro que teníamos, habría sido interesante.

—¡Yo quería ser jugadora profesional de Quidditch! —Salta Ginny—. Y por supuesto que no pienso tener tres hijos. Con suerte, tendré uno, algún día, cuando dejé mi carrera en los estadios y pueda dedicarle mi tiempo en verdad.

—Los magos vivimos más de cien años, no tenemos razón para tener hijos antes de los treinta…—Comenta Hermione. Ginny asiente.

—Y mucho menos para que nuestros hijos tengan todos la misma edad como si- como si lo hubiésemos planeado. Estoy segura de que yo no iría con Ron y le diría "hey, voy a tener un hijo, embaraza a Hermione", ni iría con ella y le diría "¡oye, tengamos hijos a la vez!". Es ridículo —Ginny suelta un bufido—. Además, Luna y Neville no salen en el epílogo. Hay demasiados temas inconclusos.

—A mí me hubiese gustado ser profesor —Interviene Harry—, ya saben, de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_. Si he pasado por tanto, ¿por qué querría ser Auror y seguir justo en medio de los desastres? En cambio, enseñar es- es algo que me gusta, es emocionante y creo que lo hago bien.

—¡Yo hubiese enseñado _Pociones_! —Draco se cuelga de su brazo y apoya la cabeza en uno de sus hombros—. Profesor Potter y profesor Malfoy suena bastante bien. Me aburriría con un trabajo en Gringotts, cuando ya tengo suficiente de manejo de galeones con la fortuna de la familia.

—_**Todos tienen algo que cambiar, ¿así que cómo lo habrías hecho tú, producción?**_

Se oye un pesado suspiro.

—_¿La verdad? _—Hay varias respuestas afirmativas—. _Le hubiese preguntado a los chicos qué pensaban que quedaría bien para un epílogo y hubiese llegado a un acuerdo común con ellos. Pero el libreto dice-_

—_**¡Nos conformaremos con eso, por ahora! Muchas gracias, producción. Apreciamos tu sinceridad y sabemos que no eres tú quien escribió el libreto, no te sientas mal. En este momento, haremos una pausa, ¡pero no se retiren todavía, que falta nuestra sorpresa!**_

—**Corte por comerciales—**

¡Hola! Aquí Juni, la personita que escribe esto y se está riendo horrible en este momento por llevar lo de "parodia" a otro nivel. ¡Espero que les haya agradado nuestro presentador! Es un shipper en el fondo.

Todavía no he terminado este especial de Q&A, pero entre una _sección _y la otra, decidí hacer esta breve pausa. ¡Resulta que yo también recibí una pregunta! Es de una lectora que me acosa un poco ¿? con buenas intenciones, por supuesto ¿?¿? y me pareció muy interesante lo que ponía, así que definitivamente tenía que agregarlo.

Su pregunta está directamente relacionada a los fics y es la siguiente: **¿Cuál es tu proceso de escritura, desde que se te ocurre una idea, hasta que la plasmas y la compartes con nosotros?**

Primero que nada, tengo que aclarar que todos mis amigos dicen que soy una máquina de escribir, así que por lo que tengo entendido, mi proceso no es como el de una persona normal, jajaja.

Considero que tengo dos procesos, está el que uso para los OS y el que uso para historias largas, que es el mismo que estoy aplicando para los longfic que tengo en borradores. Ambos empiezan cuando reviso donde tengo mis ideas (tengo más de cien conceptos anotados, sólo para fics, que aún no utilizo) y suelo seleccionar entre dos y tres ideas por separado, que voy a estar escribiendo en los próximos días.

Un punto importante aquí es que nunca publico algo que no haya terminado de escribir (lo puedo tener sin corregir, pero _debo _haberlo terminado en sí), y por lo general, lo que ustedes encuentran que publico, suele tener alrededor de un mes ya listo. Esto lo explicaré un poco mejor más abajo.

Lo siguiente que hago tras elegir los conceptos, es lo que difiere. Para los OS, me planteo una que otra escena (tengo una imaginación muuuuuy gráfica) y comienzo a unirlas dentro de mi cabeza, con motivos o situaciones. Antes de comenzar a escribir, siempre, _siempre, _sé cómo es el principio de algo, ya sea un diálogo, una descripción o una acción.

A partir de ahí, dejo que suceda lo que deba suceder ¿? tengo una amiga que dice que sólo necesito la primera escena y el resto fluye como si mis dedos tuviesen vida propia, y creo que es una forma bastante acertada de ponerlo ¿?¿?

Los OS, una vez terminados, los guardo en tres localizaciones distintas (tengo esta manía, porque mi suerte es en verdad mala, y si no lo hago, he comprobado que es definitivo que lo pierda total o parcialmente). Desde ahí, no suelo ni pensar en ellos por unas tres semanas, más o menos. Si un OS pertenece a una serie, sólo lo releo una vez antes de escribir la siguiente parte, para asegurarme de que los detalles encajan, porque detesto MUCHÍSIMO notar errores en cálculos de fechas, edades, y ese tipo de cositas pequeñas que a veces nadie más nota.

Y sí, eso quiere decir que soy de sacar cuentas cuando estoy corrigiendo. También reviso los nombres que no suelo utilizar varias veces. Es uno de estos hábitos que quedan cuando escribes fantasía por largo tiempo y utilizas cosas que suenan a "djdkjddk" y debes recordar a más de veinte personajes y una historia de trasfondo de mil años ¿?

El método para los longfic, de hecho, proviene justo de esta experiencia que tengo escribiendo fantasía. Suelo hacer notas de lo que quiero en el momento en que se me ocurren (siempre tengo una libreta cerca), y luego organizar por secciones o capítulos, con una o dos líneas de resumen de lo que ocurre o una lista de 5-6 sucesos-escenas que deben aparecer y a las que después les daré sentido al juntarlas.

A veces también me sirve separarlo por partes, como "libros" dentro de la historia o en el argumento lineal de inicio-desenlace-final. Tengo un fic de más de 70 capítulos y +3000 páginas de word, al que le escribí el epílogo esta semana y del que quiero hacer unos extras que me den un total de unos 80 capítulos, y utilicé el primer método para dividirlo en nueve "libros"; tenía un resumen de tres puntos principales del argumento de cada libro, un resumen de cada capítulo, y un resumen del hilo argumental general que iba a ir desde el primer al último libro y se desarrollaría durante los sucesos particulares del resto.

Esto es, básicamente, la parte de ideas y un poco de organización ¿?

Cuando empiezo a plasmar, es donde me parece que me salgo bastante de lo que esperarían otros, jajaja.

Para que se hagan una idea, quiero comentarles que yo amo escribir. Escribir lo que sea. Hago poemas, historias de fantasía, he vendido cartas de amor en fechas especiales y hacía 'escenarios' a petición para mis compañeros cuando estudiaba.

Resulta que hubo una época de mi vida donde me deprimí y tenía los nervios destrozados, y el profesional que me atendió entonces, por una charla que tuvimos, me dijo _"escribe"._ Y yo me lo tomé bastante en serio. He hecho más de cincuenta páginas de word en un día y sé, porque también lo he hecho (?), que puedo escribir por un poco más de doce horas en un día, antes de cansarme.

En resumen, puedo escribir en cualquier momento del día, y casi en cualquier lugar también. Tenía un cronograma bastante preciso para medir mi tiempo de escritura y balancearlo con mi anterior trabajo y otras actividades que llevaba a cabo, pero luego comenzó este _problemita_ de la luz en Venezuela y mE ARRUINARON MIS PERFECTOS MÉTODOS LOS MUY HIJOS DE-

_En fin._

La cosa es que escribo todos los días, no exactamente los fanfics, porque esto es de hace unos meses para acá y yo he escrito por años, pero sí, lo hago. Admito que prefiero escribir en la computadora, por comodidad, y me gusta mucho poner música, que no siempre va acorde a lo que hago (hace poco escribía una escena de horror con _Gianluca Grignani_ de fondo…).

Suelo tardar poco en completar cualquier escrito de menos de 30.000 palabras, trabajo con varias ideas al mismo tiempo, y si me estanco en una, la dejo en pausa un par de días mientras continuo con otras. Detenerme me enloquece; si no tengo nada nuevo, me pongo a escribir versos sin sentido sólo para calmar mis nervios.

Hasta ahí llega lo de plasmarlas. Como mencioné, no publico nada sin terminar y suele ser hasta un mes después que lo hago, esto se debe a que el tiempo y la distancia, me deja leerlo con mayor claridad y notar errores que no habría notado en su momento por la emoción de tenerlo recién terminado.

El hecho de tener, justo ahora, historias que voy a publicar hasta septiembre, también es en parte porque hasta hace poco tenía una especie de _permiso médico_ y mucho tiempo para escribir, y no sabía cuándo me quedaría sin ese tiempo libre. Tenerlas listas con antelación me da por seguro que no me desapareceré de pronto, y aun así, me puedo tomar mi tiempo para que lo demás salga como me gusta.

Otra cuestión interesante es que casi siempre que releo algo que escribí, le encuentro un error. Suelo leer una vez para corregir fallos tontos, una vez más si edito o reescribo una parte, y una última antes de publicar. A veces, cuando alguien más lo leyó también, suelo saltarme la última lectura, pero luego lo releo por casualidad ya publicado, le encuentro el fallo, y me da como un no sé qué de pOR QUÉ HAGO ESTO ASÍ, AHHHHHH ¿?

Después viene la batalla eterna con las plataformas, los guiones, el internet, la luz…y pum, _**publicado**_.

Creo que no es un proceso muy exacto y lamento no poder explicarme mejor con este tema. La verdad es que me exijo bastante al escribir porque me gustaría dedicarme a eso un día y los fics han sido una buena práctica, en cuanto a experimentos con mi estilo y reinterpretación de ideas. Además, no empiezo nada que no me gustaría leer, así que disfruto bastante de lo que subo durante mi proceso.

¡Lo dejaré hasta aquí para no alargarme demasiado! Y aprovecho de contarles la verdad sobre la sorpresa…

No la tengo lista.

Sucede que la luz se me fue a mitad de esto durante todo el día y me enfurruñé. Quise terminar de escribir el Q&A porque me entusiasmaba mucho la idea y escribir epílogos de historias largas siempre me entristece un poco, así que también necesitaba del ánimo y reírme. ¡Pero tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que haré con el especial 'después de los comerciales' y estoy trabajando en ello!

Para que lo sepan, es algo que llamo _'día a día de los chicos…cuando no hay libreto de por medio'_ y estará tan lleno de Harrybebé y Draco siendo un Draco gay que espero lo amen ;)

¡Muchas gracias a quienes hicieron las preguntas para este especial! Prometo traer la segunda parte pronto.


	26. Chapter 25

La otra parte del especial no está lista por el simple hecho de que me _apendejé_ estos días. Sí, así, sin palabras bonitas, jAJAJA.

Pero aquí les traigo un segmento del conjunto _Batalla de Hogwarts_ para que la espera no se haga eterna ;)

**HP7**

—¿…puede salvar a mi novio?

—_Harry- no empieces-_

—¿No soy yo quien debe preguntar por Draco? —Nacissa se endereza y da un vistazo alrededor, confundida. Harry está tendido en el suelo, con las manos unidas y bastante 'vivo' para la toma.

—Es que estoy preocupado por él.

—_¡A él no le va a pasar nada, Harry!_

—Pero-

—_¡Concéntrate! ¡otra vez!_

—**Corte—**

—¡…ha muerto! ¡Harry Potter ha muerto!

En medio del ambiente tenso, Harry es depositado en el suelo. Draco le toca el brazo con un pie.

—_Pst_, ¿te moriste, amor?

La sacudida de cabeza es casi imperceptible. Harry continua fingiendo, mientras él hace una expresión pensativa.

—¿Debería pensar en casarme con alguien más aho…?

En una fracción de segundo, Harry se ha puesto de pie con un salto y lo rodea con los brazos.

—Esta escena ya no me gusta —Lo estrecha más y Draco parece orgulloso con la reacción que ha conseguido.

—…_es porque ni siquiera la estás haciendo bien…_

—**Corte—**

–**toma doce-**

—¡…ha muerto! ¡Harry Potter ha muer…! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Draco?

Draco pasa a través de los Mortífagos, le arroja un _petrificus totalus_ a Voldemort, y se agacha junto a Harry.

—Oye, te estoy viendo respirar. No lo estás haciendo bien.

—Creí que no se notaba —Harry parpadea hacia él y frunce el ceño.

—_¡Chicos…!_

—No soy bueno para contener la respiración…

—_¡Te hemos visto besar a Draco por más de dos minutos seguidos!_

Él sonríe a _producción_, avergonzado.

—Eso es diferente.

—_Sólo- sólo vamos de nuevo…_

—**Corte—**

–**toma diecinueve-**

—_¿…estás llorando, Draco?_

Él niega, apretando los labios, pero las lágrimas están a punto de salir.

—_¿Por qué estás llorando?_

—Es que- pensé que si esto fuese en serio- vería a Harry morir y…

Desde el centro de la escena, Harry se pone de pie con un salto y se sacude el pantalón.

—_No- Harry no-_

—¡Definitivamente no me gusta esta escena! —Se queja, dirigiéndose hacia Draco para abrazarlo. Este hunde el rostro en su cuello.

—_Chicos-_

—**Corte—**

–**toma veinticuatro-**

—_¿…y ahora qué pasó?_

—No tengo idea —Harry se acaba de sentar en el suelo, en medio de la escena, y mira alrededor. Los Mortífagos también lucen confundidos.

—_¿A dónde se metió Voldy?_

—¡Por aquí! —La cámara busca hasta dar con uno de los escombros más grandes. Voldemort y Draco están sentados encima, el primero tiene una dona en la mano, que muestra a _producción_—. Esta cosa es deliciosa.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Draco eleva el mentón, orgulloso.

—…_Voldy, ¿qué haces ahí?_

—Me cansé de estar parado en medio del escenario, esperando para hacer una toma decente. Y el chico Malfoy me presentó esta cosa —Vuelve a agitar la dona, como si fuese explicación suficiente para su ausencia en el punto culminante de la filmación—. Se merece otro abrazo.

—No, Voldy- no me vuelvas a abra-

Draco aprieta los labios y se queda quieto cuando le rodea los hombros. Desde la distancia, se oye la risa estrangulada de Harry al intentar contenerse, y un quejido de Bellatrix, proveniente de alguna parte fuera de la escena.

—Si el Señor Oscuro da abrazos, ¡yo también quiero…!

—_¡Nadie abraza a nadie aquí! ¡esto es una guerra, concéntrense! ¡vamos de nuevo!_

—**Corte—**


	27. Especial

**Especial 'Día a día de los ****chicos…cuando**** no hay libreto de por medio'**

—**Regresando de los **_**largos**_ **comerciales…—**

—**_¡Y…estamos de vuelta, fuera del _****_set_****_ y en compañía de nuestra querida producción, para la tan esperada sorpresa del estudio! Resulta que, tras muchas peticiones de nuestro equipo y algo de convencimiento e insistencia de los chicos, se nos ha concedido la entrada a _****_Hogwarts_****_ en día de clases regular de los estudiantes de séptimo año, poco antes de los afamados _****_EXTASIS_****_, para observar cómo transcurren sus vidas cuando nadie les dice qué hacer. Producción, ¿por qué no les cuentas un poco sobre lo que pensamos hacer en este día?_**

—_Sí, bueno, __pues…el__ equipo recorrerá el castillo, hablará con viejos y nuevos personajes, algunos que ya están fuera de las grabaciones por diversos motivos, y eso, sí, y- __ahm…claro__ que vamos a tener diferentes tomas de los chicos. En su ambiente natural, por así decirlo._

—**_¡En su ambiente natural, me encanta esa referencia! Sí, es exactamente lo que haremos. ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Hay que _****_comenzar…_****_! Nunca he estado en _****_Hogwarts_****_ antes, así que no tengo idea de a dónde vamos, ¡pero caminemos por ahí y veamos si los encontramos!_**

—_No creo que eso __sea-_

—**_¡Creo que aquel es el Gran Comedor! Llegamos para la hora del desayuno, ¿no? Estoy casi seguro de que sí- ¡aquí vamos, busquemos a los chicos!_**

—_Espe-_

Hay pocos estudiantes a esa hora de la mañana que ronden por dicha zona; los que lo hacen, van en grupos reducidos, algunos con expresiones somnolientas, otros abstraídos, unos pocos son bulliciosos y tan enérgicos desde tan temprano que resulta admirable. Se centran en cierta mesa enseguida, una casi vacía, donde la mayoría de los uniformes muestran corbatas rojas y doradas.

Excepto uno.

Draco murmura algo y señala hacia ellos a medida que se acercan. Harry acaba de darle un trozo de tostada en la boca y se está riendo cuando los nota; enseguida los saluda y sonríe.

—**_¡Buenos días, chicos!_**

En los asientos contrarios a los que ocupan, Hermione bebe sorbos pequeños de una taza, mientras lee un libro. Apenas les dedica un vistazo y un cabeceo, a manera de saludo. Ron, en cambio, tiene la boca llena de comida y suelta algunas migajas al darles la bienvenida con un montón de gestos.

—**_Diganos algo, ¿esto es cosa de todos los días? ¿Suelen desayunar juntos?_**

Los cuatro intercambian miradas.

—A veces como en mi mesa —Draco apunta hacia la mesa de los Slytherin—, pero otros días, Pansy no está o anda insoportable, o Blaise y Theo tampoco están, o sólo me dan ganas de venir para acá, y lo hago —Se encoge de hombros.

—**_¿Así que puedes cambiar de mesa cuando gustes, sin repercusiones? ¿Alguna vez se han quejado de esto los _****_Gryffindor_****_?_**

—Saben que me siento aquí por Harry, ¿por qué se quejarían?

—**_Tenía entendido que las Casas eran bastante severas sobre estos _****_temas…_**

—Eso fue hace tiempo —Harry le resta importancia con un gesto—. Normalmente, somos nosotros tres, y a nadie le parece extraño que Draco se nos una cuando se le antoja —Masculla algo que suena a "caprichoso", con una débil sonrisa, y el otro le da un codazo y le frunce el ceño.

—**_¿Ustedes nunca van a la mesa Slytherin?_**

—A veces pasamos y hablamos con algunos chicos…—Explica Hermione, en voz baja, alternando la mirada entre uno y el otro—. Pero nos gusta más nuestra mesa. Si ellos quieren venir, son bienvenidos.

—**_Parece que se llevan mejor de lo que se ve en las grabaciones, ¿nos quieren hablar un poco al respecto? _****_Tenía…—_**Una breve pausa, en el momento en que Draco y Ron tienen una pelea de patadas por debajo de la mesa, por algún comentario que hizo el primero y la respuesta del segundo. Harry les dice algo en un susurro, ambos le dan miradas desagradables, y siguen comiendo. Hermione sonríe nerviosa a la cámara**_—_****_. Esto es divertido, porque justo quería hablarles sobre el tema. Tenía entendido que ustedes tres peleaban siempre con _****_Draco_****_._**

—Oh, tenemos nuestras…diferencias —Puntualiza ella. Draco se está quejando de algo en un murmullo, Harry le responde; del otro lado de la mesa, Ron imita al primero con voz chillona y más gestos, y su actuación se gana otra patada por debajo de la superficie de madera, que no pasa desapercibida por nadie—. Pero —Hermione utiliza un especial énfasis en la palabra, entre dientes. Los tres chicos se han quedado callados y quietos de pronto— sabemos sobrellevarlas como personas maduras y civilizadas, ¿cierto?

—Exacto. Maduras y civilizadas —Draco asiente varias veces, con una expresión de absoluta inocencia.

—Eso mismo —Le sigue Ron, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa a la chica, que sacude la cabeza y suspira.

—Esto también es de todos los días —Comenta a la cámara, con resignación.

—**_¿A dónde van una vez que han terminado aquí? —Continua el entrevistador, cuando se percata de que los chicos empiezan a recoger sus maletines para ponerse de pie y _****_marcharse—_****_ ¿comparten clases, se dirigen a las mismas aulas? ¿Es verdad que toman todas las optativas juntos, excepto Adivinación?_**

—Eso es una farsa —Replica Draco, rodando los ojos. Antes de irse, se detiene con el entrecejo un poco arrugado, y habla mientras le acomoda el nudo de la corbata y el cuello de la túnica a un ligeramente avergonzado Harry—. No tomé Adivinación más que para las filmaciones, y definitivamente, no me acerco a las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ni antes ni después de que las impartiese ese…guardabosque —Selecciona el término con cuidado después de una mirada de advertencia de Harry, por lo que luego arquea las cejas. Tienen una breve discusión en susurros.

—Yo dejé Adivinación después de la primera clase —Hermione arruga la nariz, en señal de desagrado—. Draco y yo nos encontramos en Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas, y el año pasado hablamos con el director Dumbledore para preguntar si se abriría una sección para nuestro año de Alquimia, que sólo se enseña cuando se completan las plazas mínimas en optativas.

**_—¿Y la abrieron?_** —Los dos niegan en respuesta.

—Pero a veces tomamos clases extras sobre ese tema y otros que nos interesan. De hecho —Ella se ríe un poco—, solemos encontrarnos en casi todos los salones, ¿verdad, Draco?

El chico emite un vago sonido afirmativo. Luce como si batallase con el intentar echar el cabello de Harry hacia atrás, en vano.

—El libreto me tiene prohibido decir que tomo clases avanzadas —Comenta él, distraído—, no sé por qué. Hermione en verdad es buena compañera; no tengo que explicarle nada dos veces, podemos dividirnos las tareas mitad y mitad, y ella, a diferencia de cierta persona —Y le da una mirada significativa a Harry—, sí lee el material de las clases de antemano y tiene alguna idea de lo que le hablo sobre las tareas.

—**_Suena a que ustedes dos se llevan mucho mejor de lo que se cree._**

Él asiente.

—Draco es bastante fácil de tolerar cuando usa la cabeza y no tanto las palabras venenosas, aunque tiene sus…momentos, como todos —Ella le resta importancia con un gesto.

—**_¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? ¿_****_Harry_****_, Ron?_**

—¡Harry y yo decidimos nuestras optativas juntos en segundo! —Aclara Ron, con un brinco—. Todavía no las hemos cambiado. Además, vemos Pociones Avanzadas porque McGonagall nos encontró en un pasillo bromeando en la hora libre, y nos metió al laboratorio con Snape…

—**_¿No era _****_Slughorn_****_?_**

—No, en realidad Slughorn nunca volvió a dar clases, más que algunos cursos especiales y para las filmaciones —Agrega Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Los cuatro ya se encaminan hacia la salida.

Se dividen en dos grupos; Ron va solo, en dirección opuesta, y la cámara lo sigue.

—**_¿Tú hacia dónde te diriges ahora?_**

—Clases —Contesta con simpleza.

—**_Pero _****_Harry_****_-_**

A unos metros de distancia, Hermione y Harry están conversando en voz baja, mientras Draco se cuelga del brazo de este último. Ron da un vistazo por encima del hombro y finge una arcada, para después reírse.

—Harry lo acompaña todas las mañanas a su salón…incluso cuando después tiene que atravesar todo el colegio para volver conmigo a donde sí tenemos clases —Rueda los ojos, pero su leve sonrisa lo delata—. Es un cursi.

—**_Es un lindo gesto._**

—Mírenlo como quieran, ya verán a Harry corriendo por ahí en unos minutos.

Y como si hubiese sido una Profecía, diez minutos más tarde, la cámara capta a un jadeante y ruborizado Harry Potter que se para bajo el umbral del aula que le corresponde, balbucea una disculpa por el retraso y busca el asiento que su mejor amigo le guardó, a un lado del suyo.

Hay algunas tomas durante las clases. Ron imitando la teatralidad del profesor cuando este no lo observa, Harry ahogando la risa contra la mano en que sostiene la pluma. Los dos con idénticas expresiones de aburrimiento, una plática breve en susurros mal disimulados. Ambos escribiendo lo que pone la pizarra después de un regaño por hacer mucho ruido.

También está la contraparte. Hermione, en otro salón, inclinada sobre la mesa y concentrada en la redacción de un pergamino de casi un metro. Un rato después, discute en susurros sobre una tabla llena de números y símbolos con Draco, que es su compañero de mesa y le hace algunas muecas cómicas de desagrado a la cámara, hasta que ella lo regaña para que se lo tome en serio. Los dos escriben en el pergamino, Draco le comenta algo de vez en cuando, ella responde sin despegar la mirada del papel. Draco echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con un dramático quejido sobre lo lento que pasan las horas y cuánto falta para terminar, Hermione diciéndole que deje de exagerar, de nuevo, sin dejar de ver su pergamino.

La siguiente clase es Gryffindor-Slytherin. Draco gesticula con los labios, en silencio, cuando Harry lo ve, y este le responde en señas, algunas aves de papel vuelan en el espacio entre ambos cada poco tiempo, cuando el profesor no ve; cada uno está en una mesa con sus amigos y van en extremos opuestos del salón. Cuando termina, la cámara enfoca a Draco besando la mejilla de Harry, un segundo antes de separarse del resto del grupo, para ir con los demás Slytherin a otra clase, que no comparten con ellos.

—**_¡Creo que deberíamos dar una vuelta mientras ellos siguen en clases!_**

—_No pienso que podamos ir por a-_

—**_¡¿Quién es ese?!_**

—_Espe-_

—**_¡Cedric! ¡Cedric _****_Diggory_****_! ¡Hola!_**

El equipo lo intercepta en medio de un pasillo. Cedric mira a un lado, luego al otro, y sonríe al responder el saludo.

—**_¡Estamos haciendo un especial de la rutina de los chicos de la famosa saga _****_Harry_** **_Potter_****_! ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿Algo interesante que contar?_**

—No mucho —Él se pasa una mano por el cabello y se encoge de hombros—. Estoy pasando para solicitar el puesto de profesor de vuelo. Madam Hootch está por retirarse y me recomen-

—**_¿Así que quieres ser profesor? Eso es muy interesante. Seguro lo harás bien._**

Él vuelve a sonreír.

—Gracias. Es lo que espero.

—**_¿Te importa si te hago un par de preguntas, ya que estás aquí? _**—Él sacude la cabeza—. **_¿Qué se sintió que el libreto te sacase de la saga y tuvieses que 'morir' durante las filmaciones?_**

Parece considerarlo durante unos segundos, con un largo "hm".

—La parte de la muerte fue bastante interesante de grabar. No me gustó que hicieran llorar a mi padre —Agrega, el entrecejo un poco fruncido.

—**_¿Estás de acuerdo en que deben hablar con la persona que escribió el libreto?_**

—Me gustaría, sí.

—**_Ahora, _****_cuéntame_****_ otra _****_cosa…¿es_****_ verdad que le _****_coqueteabas_****_ a _****_Harry_****_?_**

Cedric se restriega el rostro con las manos y niega varias veces.

—Eso no es cierto —Gimotea, puchero incluido—. El libreto iba a hacer que le coquetease, pero yo me negaba, lo juro.

—**_Si resulta no ser verdad, alguien podría enojarse mucho, mucho._**

—Malfoy, lo sé —Suspira, luego sonríe un poco—. Hacen linda pareja.

—**_¡¿Verdad que sí?!_**

—_No deberíamos retrasarlo __tan-_

—**_Oh, es cierto, estás aquí por trabajo. ¡Gracias por darnos un minuto! Espero consigas el puesto cuando _****_Hootch_****_ se retire y que podamos hablar en otra ocasión, ¡eres tan guapo!_**

—_No es muy profesional que __digas-_

—**_¡Es que lo es!_**

Cedric se ríe cuando se despide y sigue su camino. El equipo hace lo mismo, grabando algunas tomas del castillo y asomándose en salones al azar.

—**_¿Ese es _****_Snape_****_? Oigan, vamos a acercamos sin hacer mucho _****_rui-_**

—No molesten —Espeta el profesor enseguida, escabulléndose lejos por un pasillo, sin dirigirles una segunda mirada—, tengo clases que dar.

Pero el equipo lo sigue para grabar un poco sobre la manera en que asusta a los niños de primero de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor con miradas hostiles y una voz amenazante.

Después regresan sobre sus pasos y hallan el camino hacia el patio interno. La cámara se centra en un punto en particular.

—**_¿Esas son _****_Ginny_****_ y Luna?_**

Efectivamente. Las dos chicas comparten una banca; Luna parlotea y divaga, centrada en unir unas pequeñas piedras con una cuerda, para crear uno de sus colgantes, y Ginny le ofrece bocadillos de vez en cuando, la escucha con atención y sonríe cuando ella la mira.

—**_No, no vayamos a interrumpirlas. _****_Sh_****_, hagan silencio, vamos a irnos por donde _****_llegamos-_****_ ¿los chicos ya habrán salido? ¿Qué hora es?_**

Se escuchan algunos murmullos lejanos de las voces de los estudiantes, el equipo busca hasta dar con una silueta muy conocida, a quien se aproximan.

_**—¡Director…director **__**Dumbledore**__**!**_ —El aludido se da la vuelta para encararlos cuando se han acercado lo suficiente—. _**¿Nos permite un momento?**_

El anciano director le echa una ojeada a todo el equipo, expectante, tras la cámara, y asiente.

—**_Director, ¿es verdad que está enfermo?_**

—No —Replica, sin alterarse por lo directo que fue—, el profesor Snape ha sido muy amable en crear una poción que me curase, con algunas instrucciones dejadas atrás por mi viejo amigo Nicolás.

—**_¿Las marcas en su piel durante las grabaciones, eran falsas entonces?_**

—No, esas eran reales. Nos apresuramos en esa parte pensando que no duraría mucho, luego él me dio la poción.

—**_¿Qué se sintió 'morir' por el libreto? ¿Cómo fue grabar su caída?_**

—Hay una escena sobre eso…—Dumbledore busca a _producción_ con la mirada, a manera de confirmación.

—_Sí, tuvimos que hacer varias tomas en la secuencia que compartían __Dumbledore__ y __Draco__. Las revelaremos junto a las de otras muertes relevantes de la saga, más adelante._

—Caer fue una experiencia…curiosa —Opta por decir, con un ligero asentimiento—. Fawkes estuvo conmigo para auxiliarme.

—**_¿Y qué opina de toda la situación de _****_Draco_** **_Malfoy_****_? Siempre he sentido curiosidad por esto, ¿sabe? ¿Por qué no lo ayuda? ¿Por qué imparte clases a _****_Harry_****_ para que conozca a su rival, pero es incapaz de tener una simple conversación con _****_Draco_****_, para que sepa que tiene más opciones?_**

Dumbledore arruga un poco el entrecejo.

—Considero que no debo contestar a esa pregunta.

—**_¿No le agrada que se le enfrenten? _**—El director le da una sola mirada y hay un breve momento de silencio—. **_Sepa que está decepcionando a todo un fandom al no _****_contestar…_**

—Lidiaré con eso. Con permiso.

_**—Espere, ¡espere! ¡Bien! Tenemos otras preguntas, dejemos eso de lado**_ —La cámara se apresura a ir detrás del director—. **_¿Qué opina de la relación de _****_Draco_****_ y _****_Harry_****_?_**

—Es buena para el chico —Es lo único que responde, con suavidad.

—**_¿Sabe usted que _****_Voldy_****_ también está de acuerdo?_**

—No, pero lo suponía.

—**_¿Nunca se ha planteado alejarlos?_**

—A los chicos hay que dejarlos ser chicos y estar con quien les apetezca.

—**_¿Lo dice por experiencia?_**

Dumbledore contiene una sonrisa al encogerse un poco de hombros.

—Puede ser.

—**_¿Siempre le han gustado las respuestas ambiguas y escurridizas?_**

—De hecho, sí.

—**_¿Y qué piensa de…? ¡Oh! ¿Qué fue eso?_** —El equipo se da la vuelta en dirección a donde hubo una explosión. Cuando vuelven a girarse, el director ya no se encuentra en el pasillo—. _**Hey…eso**__** no fue justo. Huyó de nosotros. Producción, ¿viste cómo huyó?**_

—_Hiciste demasiadas preguntas._

—**_Aún me quedaban _****_montones…_****_Dumbledore_****_ es un personaje extraño. Deberíamos venir otro día sólo a hablar con él._**

—_No creo que __sea-_

—**_Es decir, ni siquiera mencionamos su adolescencia._**

—_No deberíamos __inmiscuirnos__ en su-_

Y así, el equipo camina por los corredores entre breves conversaciones aisladas y en voz baja.

—**_¿Ese es _****_Draco_****_, de nuevo? ¿Con quién está?_**

—_Son __Pansy__ y __Bla-_

—**_¡Son _****_Slytherins_****_! ¡Vamos a ver qué hacen los Slytherin cuando no hay ningún libreto!_**

El equipo no es nada sigiloso al aproximarse. Sin embargo, ellos no parecen preocupadas por ser atrapados en nada extraño.

—**_¡Hola, chicos!_**

Un par de saludos vagos le responden. Blaise está concentrado en leer un pasaje de un libro y hacer anotaciones en un pergamino que apoya contra su rodilla. Pansy y Draco comparten una banca; están girados para quedar frente a frente y ligeramente inclinados hacia adelante. Lucen también muy concentrados.

—**_¿Qué hacen, chicos?_**

Pansy levanta la mirada hacia la cámara, sonríe de forma leve y alza una mano. Tiene las uñas pintadas de negro. Cuando la cámara hace un acercamiento, se nota que Draco le sujeta la otra y está pintándole las uñas con la punta de la varita; los movimientos son tan precisos que no le manchan los bordes, y él ya tiene las suyas pintadas del mismo color.

—**_¿Draco suele hacer eso?_**

Ella asiente.

—Siempre para los fines de semana, cuando los profesores no le dan importancia.

—**_¿Dirías que este tipo de actividades son comunes entre ustedes, como grupo de amigos? _**—Pansy intercambia una rápida mirada con Blaise. Los dos asienten.

—Draco hace diseños para las uñas de casi todas las chicas. A mí me gusta peinarlo, secarle el cabello _suavecito_que tiene es lo mejor del mundo. Cuando hacemos un pijamada-

—**_¿Hacen _****_pijamadas_****_ entonces? _**—Otro asentimiento. Draco acaba de terminar con la base negra, le pide la mano que tiene las uñas secas, y comienza a hacer una floritura más complicada con la varita— **_¿Draco está invitado a quedarse con las chicas o…?_**

—Las hacemos en la Sala Común o uno de los cuartos —Explica ella—. Los Slytherin no prestamos mucha atención a eso de "chico" o "chica". Nuestro dormitorio de chicas es el único que no tiene ningún encantamiento de seguridad especial, para que los muchachos no pasen. Les pintamos las uñas a los varones, las chicas jugamos Quidditch con Micropuffs como pelotas en la sala…

—**_¿Creen que puede deberse a su cultura mayoritariamente _****_sangrepura_****_? ¿Los magos son mucho más libres que los _****_muggles_****_ con respecto a los roles de género?_**

Pansy frunce un poco el ceño. Se inclina hacia adelante, le dice algo a Draco, él se encoge de hombros. Después tiene otro breve intercambio con Blaise, que niega.

—Nuestros 'roles' se basan más en si eres heredero o algo así. Debes conseguir alguien que te suceda, seas hombre o mujer, y a todos se nos enseñan los mismos modales. Creo que la única diferencia, cuando todos estamos en la Sala Común y no hay chicos de otras Casas que nos vean, es que a las chicas nos hacen llevar falda por el uniforme y a ellos no.

—**_¿Crees que ellos no tendrían problemas en ponerse una falda?_**

—Ponerte cualquier prenda no hace que se te caiga el pen-

—_¡Draco! ¡Apto para todo público!_

Él rueda los chicos y suelta un bufido. Al terminar su tarea, le enseña las uñas de Pansy, negras y con pequeñas serpientes verdes que se mueven cuando ella agita los dedos, a la cámara.

—Esta conversación no tiene sentido —Aclara, con un leve tono irritado—. Los chicos y las chicas en verdad no somos tan diferentes. Disfrutamos lo que disfrutamos, simplemente.

—**_¿Por esa idea fue que decidiste que te querías casar con _****_Harry_****_ y no con una mujer?_**

—Me gusta Harry —Él se encoge de hombros—, nunca me ha gustado nadie más. Pero si me hubiese gustado Pans, le habría dicho que se casará conmigo. Lo mismo con Blaise.

—Eh, amigo, no hables de casarte y pongas mi nombre en la misma respuesta. Los Gryff salen pronto y voy a tener al niño dorado y celoso encima —Se burla el otro, Draco le muestra el dedo del medio—. Es en serio, Potter todavía no supera la broma de "Blas y yo nos amamos en el fondo" y-

—Oh, vamos, él sabe que jugaba. Además, le conté que te vi succionándole el alma por la boca a The-

—¡No frente a las cámaras! —Chilla Blaise, en un arranque sorpresivo que le agudiza la voz. Draco se echa a reír, cubriéndose la boca en un intento fallido de disimularlo.

—**_¿Eso también es normal entre ustedes?_**

Pansy asiente con una sonrisa, aguantándose la risa.

—**_Son sólo adolescentes normales. Es muy diferente a cómo los pinta la saga, ¿lo han notado?_**

—Entre _Sly_, tenemos la teoría de que la persona que escribió el libreto no siente mucho aprecio por nosotros.

—**_¿Han intentado hablarle sobre eso?_**

Los tres se observan.

—Esa persona no nos escucha —Comenta Draco, más serio.

—**_Eso es _****_bastante-_**

Sus palabras quedan en el aire cuando el bullicio general vuelve a llenar los corredores. Draco guarda la varita, se pone de pie de un salto y empieza a buscar con la mirada. Su rostro se ilumina por completo y la cámara barre la multitud que recién sale de la última clase, antes del almuerzo. Harry se acababa de detener para saludarlo desde uno de los arcos que dan hacia los corredores.

—**_¿…y eso también es normal? _**—Cuando Draco lo alcanza, se le cuelga del cuello al besarlo. Luego Harry le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros, él hace lo mismo alrededor de su cadera, y se alejan sumidos en una conversación que no puede ser captada.

—Teníamos hora libre y Draco lo estaba esperando para almorzar…pero sí, es muy normal.

—**_¿Hace cuánto que sucede esto? ¿Cuándo comenzaron a mostrarse así? _**—Los Slytherin recogen sus pertenencias y se ponen en movimiento también; el equipo los sigue en dirección al Gran Comedor.

—Creo que…desde siempre —Ella mira a su compañero y se ríe cuando este asiente.

—Comenzaron a pasar un montón de tiempo juntos cuando empezaron las filmaciones —Añade Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros—. A veces practicaban sus diálogos juntos, incluso para las peleas-

—¡Era muy divertido verlos discutir riéndose!

—Y un día —Sigue él, pese a la interrupción—, se estaban besando y a nadie le pareció extraño.

—Porque no lo fue —Insiste Pansy—. Más bien, fue como ver el final de una reacción en cadena lógica. Actuaban diferente alrededor del otro desde el principio, luego pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

—**_Suena a que ambos están de acuerdo con su relación, ¿no es cierto?_**

Ellos se miran de reojo.

—Lo que haga Draco, mientras no me afecte, no es asunto mío —Declara Blaise, alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Draco es mi mejor amigo y es feliz con Harry —Pansy hace un gesto vago con una mano. El comedor está cerca—, ¿cómo podría oponerme a eso?

—**_Había rumores de que a ti te gustaba y ustedes salieron un tiempo, ¿qué nos puedes decir de eso?_**

—Cosas tontas de gente sin nada que hacer —Resopla de forma tan exagerada, tan falta de gracia, que Blaise ahoga la risa a su lado—. Draco y yo somos, fuimos y seremos sólo amigos. No es mi tipo.

—Y el tipo de Draco es sólo _Harry_ _Potters_, así que ella tampoco cumple con ese requisito —Bromea el chico. Pansy se encoge de hombros.

Se detienen unos instantes en la puerta del comedor.

—**_¡Gracias por su tiempo, chicos! Espero que la persona que escribió el libreto reconsidere lo 'malvados' que son los Slytherin._**

Ambos se dirigen hacia su mesa y la cámara hace una toma completa del comedor, en plena hora de almuerzo. Hay un par de ausencias que se hacen notar.

El equipo intercepta a Hermione y Ron, en cuanto se acercan, para preguntar al respecto.

—**_Chicos, ¿a dónde se han metido _****_Harry_****_ y _****_Draco_****_?_**

—Día de cita —Contestan al unísono; ella con diversión, él con falso desagrado.

—**_¿Qué es eso? ¿Ellos…sólo salieron?_**

—A veces tienen sus…momentos —Hermione parece sopesar bien el término— y se pierden durante un largo rato.

—Harry se pone hiperactivo antes de una cita y luego regresa con esa cara de tonto fascinado que le deja Malfoy…—Ron arruga la nariz—. El hurón se comporta un poco menos idiota después. Hay días de citas en que incluso ha llegado a llamarme por mi nombre sin darse cuenta, de lo feliz que anda.

—**_Eso es _****_lindo-_****_ ¿deberíamos ver si hacemos una toma de ellos desde lejos, en su cita? ¿Qué tan común en esto?_**

Hermione se encoge de hombros. Ron ya se le adelantó para ir a comer.

—Cada vez que quieran.

—_No deberíamos ir a-_

—**_¡Vamos a dar otra vuelta entonces! ¡Gracias, _****_Hermione_****_!_**

La chica se despide y sigue su camino hacia la mesa. El equipo se va en otra dirección.

Tenían suerte. Harry y Draco estaban jugando en el patio.

Se aproximan lo suficiente para grabar una toma, sin molestarlos. Están sobre una manta y tienen una canasta a un lado; por el sonido de la brisa en el exterior del castillo y la distancia, no se puede distinguir sus palabras, sólo las voces y el tono que usan. Harry restriega la palma llena de comida en una de sus mejillas, Draco pone una expresión de completa indignación, y en un instante, están forcejeando y arrojándose algo que tampoco se puede identificar. Luego Harry se empieza a reír a carcajadas, Draco intenta darle manotazos y termina con las muñecas inmovilizadas, tendido sobre la manta, donde se besan.

Tras un momento, Draco le está lanzando unos trozos pequeños de comida a Harry y riendo cuando los atrapa en el aire con la boca.

—**_¿Cómo es que la persona que escribió el libreto, ignoró por completo esto?_**

—…_la verdad es que no lo sé._

—**_Démosle algo de privacidad, andando. ¿Hacia dónde podríamos ir ahora?_**

El equipo vuelve a ponerse en movimiento.

—**_¿Ese es _****_Sirius_****_? ¿Sirius en el campo de _****_Quidditch_****_? No- ¡espera! ¡Pero si son algunos de los miembros de la Orden! ¿Qué hace la Orden del Fénix pasando por el colegio en un día de clase, producción?_**

—_Son sólo cuatro de ellos, no puedes decir que es toda la Orden, y-_

—**_¡Vamos a averiguar!_**

Pronto se están acercando. Sirius gesticula de forma exagerada y habla en voz alta, sin reparos. Remus, Tonks y Molly están sentados en diferentes puntos de las gradas, escuchando lo que sea que les cuenta.

—**_¡Oigan, oigan! ¡Hola! Estamos buscando a los miembros del elenco de _****_Harry_** **_Potter_****_ y grabando a los chicos, y-_**

—¿Han visto a mi cachorro?

—_Harry está ocupado en este momento, __Sirius-_

—**_¡Y nos preguntábamos si podían darnos un momento de su tiempo! —_**Continua el presentador. Ellos intercambian algunas miradas, hay asentimientos, murmullos de acuerdo y encogimiento de hombros.

—Pero luego me dicen dónde está el cachorro —Sirius apunta de forma amenazadora a la cámara.

—**_¡Comencemos contigo, _****_Sirius_****_! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿cómo entraste?_**

Él parpadea.

—Hay una puerta por allá —Señala con el pulgar a la entrada principal del colegio, la que lleva directo a Hogsmeade—, Dumbledore me deja pasar cada vez que vengo.

—**_¿Así que tú _****_sólo…llegas_****_ y entras? Eres como un perro pasando por su casa, literalmente —_**Sirius se echa a reír al asentir—. **_¿Tuviste algún motivo en particular para venir el día de hoy?_**

—A veces paso a saludar al cachorro —Él se encoge de hombros—. Como falta poco para los exámenes, Moony y yo le traemos un 'truco' para-

—No, tú le traes —Puntualiza Remus, con cara de que no está para nada de acuerdo con lo que sea que se trae entre manos—. Yo te dije que no lo hicieras. Harry tiene que estudiar como cualquier otro chico de su edad.

—¡James y yo nunca estudiamos, y salíamos bien!

—Harry no es James ni-

—**_¡A mí me parece muy dulce de tu parte que vengas a visitar a tu ahijado! —_**Sirius se endereza al escucharlo, dirigiéndole a Remus una mirada que parece decirle "¿ves?"—. **_¿Y el resto qué hace aquí? No sabía que las personas podían simplemente venir y visitar a los estudiantes de pronto._**

—_Es porque no __pueden-_

—El profesor Dumbledore pidió vernos para discutir un tema importante —Aclara Molly, en tono amable—, pero nos pidió que esperáramos —Hace una breve pausa, en la que conjura un reloj mágico en el aire, que le avisa de la hora que es— unos veinte minutos más.

_**—Bueno, ¡aprovechemos estos minutos entonces! **__**Molly**__**, ya que acabas de decirlo, ¿por qué no me respondes esta pregunta tú primero? —**_La bruja le hace un gesto para que prosiga—. _**¿Qué opinas de la relación de **__**Harry**__** y **__**Draco**__**? ¿Crees que **__**Draco**__** es un mal chico?**_

Molly luce pensativa durante algunos segundos. Luego menea la cabeza con un débil quejido.

—La relación de Harry ha ido muy bien estos años, a pesar de sus diferencias, y él es feliz. Ese niño merece ser feliz. Draco Malfoy- él también es sólo un niño, ¿cómo alguien así de joven podría ser malvado? No, yo no lo entiendo. No puedo verlo así, lo siento.

—**_¡Está bien! ¿Nos puedes contar un poco sobre los _****_Weasley_****_, como familia? ¿qué se siente ser madre de tantos muchachos que han hecho cosas extraordinarias? ¿estás orgullosa?_**

Ella sonríe dulcemente.

—Soy la madre más feliz y orgullosa del mundo. Ni siquiera en los tiempos difíciles, Arthur y yo nos hemos arrepentido de la familia que decidimos tener.

—**_¿Tienes algún hijo favorito?_**

Molly niega.

—**_¿Es cierto que consideras a _****_Harry_****_ como un miembro honorario de la familia, un _****_Weasley_****_ más, otro hijo?_**

—Sí.

_**—¡Eso es en verdad dulce de tu parte! Gracias por tu tiempo, **__**Molly**__**. Vamos **__**con-**__** ¡Tonks!**_ —La chica saluda a la cámara tan pronto como nota que es enfocada—. _**Eres una **__**Auror**__**, ¿no es así?**_ —Ella asiente—. _**También tengo entendido que eres familia directa de **__**Draco**__** y la persona que escribió el libreto quería que te casaras y tuvieses un hijo con **__**Remus**_ _**Lupin**__**, ¿por qué no nos hablas un poco de esto último, para empezar?**_

—Oh, no, no, eso es- —Con una media sonrisa divertida, mira hacia Remus, quien vuelve a ser rodeado por un quejumbroso Sirius—. Remus y yo nunca tuvimos nada de…ese tipo. Él ha sido como un mentor para mí, como Auror, un ejemplo a seguir y alguien a quien admirar y querer. Todo el mundo sabe de su relación con Sirius, y nosotros somos prácticamente primos. Estoy muy feliz por ellos.

—**_¿Qué nos puedes decir del pequeño _****_Teddy_****_?_**

Ella se echa a reír.

—¡Teddy, el lindo Teddy! Es el hijo adoptivo de Remus y Sirius. Todavía no es más que un bebé, creo que de ahí fue que la persona que escribió el libreto, sacó toda esa locura de que es nuestro hijo.

—**_¿Así que no tienes ninguna relación con _****_Teddy_****_?_**

—Bueno, Sirius y yo somos familia, así que Teddy también es como otro primo más. Es un niño muy dulce, ¿sabe?

—**_¿Es cierto que es un _****_metamorfomago_****_?_**

—Sí, lo es. Creo que es lo que llamó la atención de Sirius cuando lo conocieron, antes de adoptarlo —Señala, dando un vistazo hacia ellos para comprobarlo. Remus asiente.

—Era un bebé, pero los ojos le cambiaron de color cuando lo pasamos de los brazos de uno al otro. Y Padfoot decidió que tenía que ser nuestro cachorro —Explica, dándole un beso en la parte de atrás del cuello al susodicho, que está sentado en sus piernas, de nuevo.

—Teddy es el bebé más lindo del mundo —Asegura Sirius, elevando el mentón.

—**_Me imagino que sí- ¡entonces, si esa parte del libreto no es más que una _****_farsa…_****_! ¿No han considerado decírselo a la persona que lo escribió?_**

Los tres se observan. Remus es quien suelta un pesado suspiro.

—Lo hemos intentado mil veces, todos. No escucha.

—**_Eso es-_**

De pronto, Sirius da un salto para ponerse de pie y se coloca ambas manos sobre los ojos, a manera de visor, cubriéndose del sol.

—Lo encontré.

—_Sirius, te dijimos que __Harry__ estaba __ocupa-_

Él, por supuesto, no escucha. Sirius empieza a correr, y a medio camino, se convierte en un enorme perro negro, que se mete entre los dos chicos que van tomados de la mano. Corretea en torno a las piernas de Harry, le ladra, mueve la cola, y salta, para presionar las patas delanteras contra su pecho, obligándolo a trastabillar, en su búsqueda de caricias detrás de la oreja. Se oye un quejido incomprensible de Draco, antes de que Padfoot se enfoque en él, mordiendo y tirando del borde de su túnica, hasta que lo saluda con una palmada en la cabeza.

—**_¡Parece que se llevan bien! ¿Sirius se ha mostrado de acuerdo con la relación de _****_Harry_****_ y _****_Draco_****_?_**

Ambos se miran. Tonks se ríe por lo bajo, mientras su cabello cambia a un rosa aún más intenso.

—Creo que a Sirius le encanta la idea de que, saliendo con alguien medio Black, Harry sería todavía más…—Gesticula en dirección a Remus, buscando auxilio para completar la frase.

—Familia. Padfoot piensa que si Harry se casa con alguien medio Black, van a ser aún más una familia, que sólo como padrino-ahijado —Aclara Remus, con calma.

_**—¡Suena a que los apoya completamente!**_ —Los dos asienten—. _**¿Y ustedes qué?**_

—Me gusta ver a Harry feliz —Él sonríe. A lo lejos, se escucha una carcajada estruendosa de Sirius y un chillido quejumbroso de Draco, seguido de la risa de Harry y un quejido ahogado.

—A mí me parece que hacen linda pareja —Completa Tonks, mirando hacia la escena. La cámara enfoca en la otra dirección durante un momento; Draco está limpiándose unas huellas de perro, enlodadas, de la camisa, con el ceño fruncido, y Sirius tiene un brazo descuidado sobre los hombros de Harry y le dice algo con una sonrisa. Luego regresa a ella.

—**_¿Qué piensas de tu primo, _****_Tonks_****_? ¿puedes decir que estás de acuerdo con la manera en que el libreto lo retrata?_**

Entonces ella frunce un poco el ceño.

—No lo estoy —Aclara, en voz baja—. No he tenido tanto contacto con él, porque aunque mi tía Cissy nunca quiso que mamá se fuese, debe mantener una imagen por los Black para evitarse problemas. La entiendo. No lo comparto, pero la entiendo, porque así fueron criados. Pero desde que hablamos, y con todo lo que conozco de él, no puedo creer que es un completo imbécil que lastimaría personas sin motivo, sólo- bueno, es algo arrogante, y sí, algunas veces es testarudo y hace comentarios fuera de lugar. ¿No son así todos los adolescentes, en cierto punto?

—Recuerdo que Sirius molestaba a ciertos estudiantes sólo por estar aburrido —Menciona Remus, en un susurro—, y no con- con simples comentarios. Bromas pesadas, desagradables. Tuvimos varias discusiones después de que hubiese colgado a Severus en medio del patio, en las horas de descanso, o cuando James y él le arrojaban toda su comida encima-

—Mi primo nunca ha hecho eso —Apunta Tonks, para después suspirar—. No es que lo convierta en un perfecto modelo a seguir y no intento borrar lo que sí ha hecho, pero- pero pienso que hay que reconocerle que no todo en él es malo. No todo, en cualquiera, puede serlo.

—**_Pienso que tiene sentido, _****_Tonks_****_. Gracias por su tiempo a los tres, creo _****_que-_**

Es interrumpido por un repiqueteo. Molly vuelve a trazar la floritura en el aire que invoca el reloj mágico. Los veinte minutos se han acabado.

—Tenemos que ir con Dumbledore. ¡Sirius! —Lo llama al ponerse de pie, mientras baja de las gradas con ayuda de Remus, que le tiende una mano para que utilice de apoyo— ¡Sirius Orión Black, ven aquí en este instante!

Desde la distancia, se oye un gimoteo lastimero de cachorro, producido por el hombre que hace pucheros al abrazar a su ahijado y revolverle el cabello. Sirius corre hacia ellos, se convierte en perro, se abalanza sobre Remus, y al casi derribarlo, vuelve a ser humano para colgarse de su cuello y hablarle en voz baja.

Los cuatro se retiran en dirección al castillo tras una breve despedida. Harry y Draco se desvían hacia uno de los lados del campo; el segundo va colgado de su brazo.

El equipo va tras ellos.

—**_¿Qué tienen para hacer justo ahora, chicos?_**

—Práctica con el equipo —Contesta Harry.

—**_¿Qué hay de ti, _****_Draco_****_?_**

—Aprovecho de ver a mi novio con el uniforme de Quidditch, ¿qué más?

Harry contiene la risa al sacudir la cabeza.

—**_¿Puedes estar presente durante las prácticas de _****_Gryffindor_****_? ¿no es algún _****_problema…tomando_****_ en cuenta que tú juegas para su mayor rival?_**

—El partido que viene es Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso —Comenta, encogiéndose de hombros—. Puedo sentarme en las gradas a ver cuando no están planeando algo contra los de Slytherin. Ellos saben que sólo estoy pendiente de cómo el uniforme se le ajusta en el tra-

—_¡Draco!_

—Por Merlín —Él rueda los ojos—, no puedo decir nada. Qué público tan sensible.

—Tal vez recibirías menos regaños si no hicieras ese tipo de- —Harry se detiene con un salto y un jadeo ahogado cuando recibe una nalgada. Le frunce el ceño y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa cuando discuten en susurros que no son grabados por el equipo. Luego él resopla, ligeramente ruborizado, y muestra una expresión de disculpa a la cámara—. Mi novio es un necio.

Junto a él, Draco tiene una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa cuando vuelve a colgarse de su brazo.

El equipo permanece a unos pasos de distancia para no interrumpir la conversación que mantienen en voz baja. Al llegar al campo de Quidditch, se separan; Harry va camino a los vestidores con los otros Gryffindor, Draco se sienta en las gradas.

—**_¿Qué harán después de esto?_**

Él emite un breve "hm", mientras juguetea con la manga de su túnica. Después gira la cabeza hacia la cámara, utiliza una mano para cubrirse un lado de la boca, como si fuese a contarles un secreto.

—La verdad no puedo decirla sin que esto deje de ser apto para todo público.

Hay un instante de silencio. Luego el presentador se echa a reír.

—**_Hey, ¡eso está bastante bien! De acuerdo, nosotros daremos otra vuelta por ahí cuando hayamos terminado aquí —_**Draco asiente en señal de acuerdo—. **_¿Qué hay de los verdaderos juegos de _****_Quidditch_****_? ¿Harry y tú nunca han tenido juegos amistosos dentro del mismo equipo?_**

—En las navidades que nos hemos quedado aquí —Afirma—, algunos fines de semana que Hootch nos deja sacar la indumentaria del colegio. Una vez también jugamos en La Madriguera contra cuatro de los Weasley.

—**_¿Sólo ustedes dos?_**

—Ajá —Draco tiene una sonrisa ladeada y su mirada se desvía en cuanto el equipo sale del vestidor.

—**_¿Y…ganaron?_**

—Por supuesto.

—**_¿Consideras que hacen un buen equipo, entonces? —_**Draco vuelve a asentir. Los jugadores están en el aire, Harry les da indicaciones para el entrenamiento; hay algunas tomas de los Gryffindor disputándose la Quaffle y dando las primeras vueltas en torno al estadio, mientras sus voces suenan de fondo—. **_¿También en _****_otros…ámbitos_****_? Me refiero, ¿hacen tareas juntos y ese tipo de cosas, o se limitan a combinar sus rutinas y se ocupan del resto de sus asuntos por separado?_**

—A veces hacemos algunos trabajos juntos, pero terminamos distrayéndonos o nos peleamos porque sus métodos y los míos son muy diferentes.

—**_Se entienden mejor con el _****_Quidditch_****_ que los libros, podría decirse _**—Draco suelta un bufido de risa.

—Si Harry se interesase por los libros más que cuando su vida está en peligro…

Se llevan a cabo algunas tomas extra del entrenamiento. Harry intenta guiarlos con palabras de aliento, cumpliendo su rol de Capitán, y les enseña cómo hacer ciertas maniobras cuando ellos no comprenden. En cierto punto, hace una voltereta completa sobre la escoba y va directo a las gradas. La cámara capta el momento exacto en que se pone de cabeza, atrapa los labios de Draco en un rápido beso, y lo rodea para pasar bajo las gradas y nivelarse en posición normal, con una sonrisa.

—**_¿Suele hacer eso?_**

—Le gusta presumir más de lo que creen —Es lo único que dice Draco, rodando los ojos. También sonríe.

Como prometieron, al finalizar el entrenamiento, el equipo deja que los dos chicos se retiren en dirección al castillo. Es media tarde y todavía hay estudiantes por aquí y por allá; las clases ya deberían haber terminado para todos.

—**_¡Vamos a buscar a los demás _****_Gryffindor_****_!_**

—_¿Qué…?_

—**_¡Quiero ver qué opinan de todo esto!_**

—_No creo que debamos i-_

El equipo se adentra al castillo para dirigirse a la Torre de Gryffindor. En el camino, se topan con Neville, que balbucea un poco frente a la cámara y luego sonríe con timidez.

—**_¡Hola, _****_Neville_****_! Estamos pasando a saludar y hacer algunas preguntas, queremos ver a los _****_Gryffindor_****_, ¿crees que _****_podríamos…_****_?_**

—Ah, sí, claro —Al darse cuenta de que no pueden entrar por su cuenta, Neville habla con el retrato de la Dama Gorda por ellos, y les abre la entrada—. Sólo no les digan la contraseña a otros, por favor.

—**_¡Muchas gracias, _****_Neville_****_! Ya que estás aquí, ¿crees que podrías _****_contestarnos_****_ algo tú también? _**—Él da un nervioso vistazo alrededor, pero termina por encogerse de hombros—. **_¿Qué opinas del libreto? ¿Consideras que te retrata bien, desde tus inicios hasta tus cambios ya en el final?_**

Él vuelve a balbucear. Luego frunce un poco el ceño.

—Pues- no estoy muy seguro. A veces sí, a veces no se le da tan bien…

—**_¿Te gustaría cambiar algo? _**—Él asiente— **_¿qué?_**

—Muchos se quejan de cómo los hace ver. Me gustaría que se pudiese mostrar ambos lados de la personalidad de todos.

—**_A mí también, _****_Neville_****_, a mí _****_también…_**

El equipo pasa a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se hacen algunas tomas del lugar, se enfocan las vistas a través de las ventanas, los muebles, los estandartes, y por supuesto, a los estudiantes. Empiezan a interceptar a todo aquel que encuentran.

—**_¡Lavander _****_Brown_****_! ¡Hola, linda! ¿Nos concedes un minuto? Queremos saber tu opinión del libreto._**

La chica arruga un poco la nariz.

—Es extraño.

—**_¿Qué es extraño?_**

—Me hizo salir con Ron. Ronald Weasley —Aclara, deprisa—. Nos tuvimos que besar mil veces.

—**_¿No estabas de acuerdo?_**

Lavander se encoge de hombros.

—No digo que él no me haya gustado un poco- —Suelta una risita—, pero era obvio que sentía algo por Hermione y a ella le molestaban las grabaciones de esas escenas. Y nosotras somos compañeras de cuarto, ¿saben? Esas cosas de salir con el chico que te gusta, no se hacen entre compañeras.

—**_Me _****_imagino…¿qué_****_ hay del epílogo? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Qué piensas de el?_**

—Que Malfoy estará furioso cuando tengan que grabarlo —Opina, riéndose.

—**_¡Ya lo creo! Tienes toda la razón._**

La chica se despide y el equipo continua hacia los siguientes. En una mesa apartada, Dean y Seamus juegan snap explosivo hasta que notan la cámara. Luego saludan al equipo.

—**_¡Hola, chicos! ¿Podemos hacerles algunas preguntas? —_**Ambos asienten, sin dejar del todo su juego—. **_¿Qué se siente tener tantas grabaciones, las cámaras irrumpiendo aquí, montones de extraños como nosotros que los graben incluso en el comedor?_**

—Es…—Seamus mira a su compañero y luego de vuelta a ellos—. Un poco raro, pero es divertido —Dean asiente en señal de acuerdo.

—Uno se acostumbra.

—**_¿Están de acuerdo con la forma en que el libreto trata los hechos?_**

—Con algunos más que con otros —Comenta Dean, con un gesto de cabeza que sólo puede ser tomado como una especie de 'más o menos'.

—Lo mismo —Le sigue Seamus, con una ligera expresión de disgusto al percatarse de que está por perder la partida de snap.

—**_¿Qué opinan de la relación de _****_Harry_****_ y _****_Draco_****_? ¿Han pasado momentos incómodos al respecto, por compartir Sala Común y dormitorio?_**

Ambos vuelven a mirarse.

—La vez que encontramos a Malfoy en el baño a mitad de la tarde de un domingo, intentando cortar y peinar el cabello de Harry —Puntualiza Seamus, divertido.

—La vez esa que estaban bailando en medio de la Sala Común una canción de hace unos diez años…—Continua Dean.

—Todas las veces que los hemos encontrado durmiendo en la cama de Harry.

—Y cuando los encontramos, _por error, _sobre la de Ron —Dean se echa a reír.

—¡Recuerdo ese día! Se estaban besando cuando entramos —Le cuenta a la cámara, con muchos gestos de por medio—, pero besando muy…ya saben —Levanta y baja las cejas, sugerente—. Ron se puso pálido…¡y después se puso verde!

—Nunca lo había oído soltar un chillido así. Porque eso fue un chillido, no un grito, nadie grita de esa forma.

—**_No lucen molestos por eso._**

Seamus le resta importancia con un gesto. Dean se encoge de hombros.

—Ellos nos aguantan a nosotros —Explica Dean, sosteniendo una de sus manos sobre el tablero de snap para besarle los nudillos—, así que mientras no crucen ciertos límites, está bien.

—**_¿De verdad no se oponen a que salga con un Slytherin, ni _****_siquiera…ese_****_ Slytherin?_**

Ambos niegan.

—Es bueno ver a Harry feliz —Añade Seamus, con una leve sonrisa.

—**_Los _****_Gryffindor_****_ son tan lindos y buenos amigos, ¿no crees, producción? _**—El entrevistador no espera una respuesta para dirigirse de nuevo a los chicos:—. **_¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo, _****_Dean_****_, _****_Seamus_****_! Espero que el libreto los siga tratando bien y nos cuente sobre su vida _****_post-Hogwarts_****_ algún día._**

El equipo comienza a movilizarse de inmediato. Se hacen más tomas de la Sala Común, los pasillos, la estructura del castillo.

Hermione se detiene en uno de los corredores, cuando vuelve a toparse con ellos. Sonríe y hace levitar los libros que lleva, recién sacados de la biblioteca, de vuelta a su bolso.

—**_¡Hola, _****_Hermione_****_! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué haces?_**

—Dejo todo preparado para ir a cenar —Explica, acomodándose la correa del bolso sobre el hombro, y se adelanta a la pregunta que es obvio que le sigue a esa:—. Tenemos Astronomía hoy por la noche, voy a tomar un EXTASIS de la materia. Normalmente, cenamos un poco más temprano estos días, y algunos aprovechan de dormir un rato, para no cabecear tanto en la clase por la madrugada.

Al captar el punto, el equipo la sigue hacia el comedor. Es cierto que hay pocos estudiantes a esa hora.

—**_¿Alguno de tus amigos ve Astronomía en este año también?_**

Ella emite un breve "hm" y asiente.

—Draco la ve, Harry a veces lo acompaña, sólo para tener una excusa para ponerse a un lado en la noche y abrazarlo, diciendo que tiene frío.

—**_¿A la profesora _****_Sinistra_****_ no le molesta?_**

La chica se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo que no. Ella finge no verlos, en realidad.

—**_Vaya reacciones tienen por aquí con su _****_relación…es_****_ inesperado._**

Pese a su aclaración, ni Draco ni Harry se presentan a la hora de la cena. Ron llega poco después, junto al resto de los Gryffindor de séptimo, y el comedor pronto se está llenando.

—**_Vamos a esperarlos en la Torre de Astronomía para hacer las últimas tomas, algo bonito, ¿les parece?_**

El equipo se moviliza hacia la torre y se instala en un lado, a la espera del escaso flujo de estudiantes que ingresa para la clase avanzada de EXTASIS. Hay una charla pre-inicio sobre objetos estelares y otros conceptos que les resultan demasiado extraños a los que filman para que les presten atención.

Cuando Draco llega, tiene una de sus manos entrelazada a una de Harry, y este último carga su libro, que le ofrece una vez alcanzan al resto. Él se lo recompensa con un beso y se ríen.

Las últimas tomas se hacen durante la clase nocturna; estudiantes al aire libre, envueltos en capas y mantas con amuletos de calor, telescopios, largos planos oscuros llenos de líneas, puntos y todo tipo de símbolos. En cierto momento, Draco está bostezando, recarga la cabeza en uno de los hombros de Harry, y sigue escribiendo desde esa posición; parece acostumbrado a hacerlo, dada la facilidad que tiene para llevarlo a cabo.

Cuando la clase ha terminado, la mayoría se encuentran lo bastante cansados como para no mostrar prisas al recoger sus pertenencias. El equipo enfoca a sus protagonistas (protagonista-antagonista, al menos). Harry saluda a la cámara y sigue observando a su novio, que está guardando los mapas en un maletín, mientras le habla en voz baja.

—**_Chicos, ¿podemos interrumpirlos con una última petición, para finalizar aquí? —_**Ellos intercambian una mirada. Harry asiente, Draco se encoge de hombros—. **_Sólo nos quedan dos preguntas, ¿listos? _****_Harry_****_ —_**La cámara se centra en él primero—, **_¿amas a _****_Draco_****_, aunque se supone que no?_**

Harry se ríe, mirando hacia un lado, al otro chico.

—¿Qué clase de pregunt…? Oh, bueno —Tiene un leve sobresalto cuando recibe una patada de Draco por debajo de la mesa. Mantienen una discusión breve, en susurros, y Harry vuelve a fijarse en ellos. Sonríe—. Sí, lo amo. Esa serpiente rastrera es más de lo que aparenta, ¿saben?

Hay una pausa, en la que Draco finge estar indignado y se pelean riéndose, hasta que Harry atrapa sus muñecas entre las manos y lo besa para detenerlo. Los dos se sonríen.

—**_Draco, sigues tú. ¿Amas a _****_Harry_****_?_**

Él rueda los ojos, pero la sonrisa no deja su rostro cuando rodea a Harry con los brazos. Asiente.

—Sí.

—**_¿Van a seguir juntos, a pesar de lo que diga el libreto?_**

—Eso es obvio —Draco suelta un bufido. Harry le besa la cabeza y se ríe.

—Sí, claro que sí.

Cuando han terminado, ambos se despiden, se toman de la mano y se apresuran a unirse a los demás que dejan la torre, para bajar charlando con Hermione.

—_¿Estás llorando, entrevistador?_

—**_Es- es _****_que-_****_ son mi _****_OTP_****_ ahora. Este es el mejor trabajo que he tenido en mi vida, los amo _**—Hay un hipido y otro momento de silencio, y la imagen comienza a perderse—. **_Bu- bueno, hasta aquí el especial. Espero que podamos hacer otro un día, quiero volver a _****_verlos…¿crees_****_ que podríamos venir a hablar con _****_Dumbie_****_ y grabar a _****_Cedric_****_ cuando sea profesor de…?_**

—_¡No, no podemos!_

—**_¡Pero hay tanto que preguntar a _****_Dumbledore_****_! ¡Y _****_Cedric_****_ es tan, tan guapo!_**

—_¡Entrevistador!_

—**_¡Bien, ya _****_entendí…_****_! ¡Lo dejaremos en "veremos"!_**

—_No, no lo-_

—**_¡Muchas gracias por acompañarnos y hasta la próxima!_**

—_No, __espe-_

—**_¡Sigan atentos por si conseguimos permiso de regresar!_**

—_No vamos a-_

—**_¡Y adiós!_**

—_Entre-_

—**_¡Nox!_**

La cámara se apaga y la imagen se pierde por completo.


	28. Chapter 26

_Un poco de Wolfstar no le hace daño a nadie ;)_

**HP3**

—¡Ya cállense! ¡Pelean como un viejo matrimonio!

_Silencio_. El set se ha quedado en silencio.

—¿Qué? —Snape mira alrededor, confundido.

—_Somos_ un viejo matrimonio —Sirius los abarca a ambos con un gesto y se encoge de hombros.

—No es tanto…¿cuánto tiempo llevamos de casados? —Remus frunce el entrecejo, pensativo.

—¡Doce años, Moony! ¡No he estado casado contigo doce años para…_esto_! ¡¿Cómo puedes olvidar las fechas importantes para mí?!

—Merlín, ahí va de nuevo…

Snape está estupefacto, Sirius y Remus se observan, conteniendo la risa. Harry se endereza y los señala.

—Así que…ustedes dos…—Deja las palabras en el aire al recibir los asentimientos de parte de ambos.

—¡Lo sabía! —Se oye la exclamación de Draco, desde algún punto fuera del escenario. Su voz hace que Harry gire la cabeza y su rostro se ilumine.

—_Oh, no, no…no, no, no…_

—Si ellos pueden estar casados, nosotros también —Decide, de pronto.

—_No- Harry- Harry, ¡vuelve aquí!_

Harry sale de la escena con una sonrisa. Hermione y Ron hablan en voz baja, detrás de él. Sirius y Remus se abrazan.

Snape aún está aturdido.

—Están…—Apunta a la pareja.

—_Sí, Severus, ¿qué te sorprende? Todos sabemos que lo están, es obvio…¡pero prometieron que lo iban a disimular, por el libreto!_

Sirius se ríe, ni siquiera Remus luce culpable.

—_¿Cómo les digo a los chicos que se comporten, con ese ejemplo cerca…?_

—**Corte—**


	29. Chapter 27

**HP7**

—_¿…ahora qué pasa, Remus?_

—Disculpa que lo diga —Él carraspea levemente—, pero me es imposible grabar la escena en que tengo que estirarme para sujetar la mano de Tonks cuando…ya sabes. Padfoot está encima de mí —Y a manera de muestra, lo apunta.

Tonks hace rato que se sentó en el borde del muro que los separa de la parte de afuera, las explosiones de las escenas finales todavía se escuchan de vez en cuando. Remus, recargado contra una de las paredes, tiene que lidiar con Sirius, envolviéndolo con brazos y piernas y colgado de él.

—¡Yo quería hacer esta escena con Moony!

—_Tú no puedes-_

—¡Moony es mío!

—Moony es suyo —Tonks asiente hacia _producción_, en señal de acuerdo. Ambos observan a Remus, que suspira.

—Sí, sí lo soy.

—¡¿Cómo es que a ellos no les hablas de la maldita heteronormatividad?! —Grita Draco desde alguna parte por fuera de la escena, cuando los dos han comenzado a besarse, y Tonks menea la cabeza, divertida.

—_Eso- olvídenlo…_

—**Corte—**


	30. Chapter 28

**HP7**

—¿…por qué mierda vas a romper y tirar la varita más poderosa del mundo?

Harry boquea, mira la varita. Luego señala a _producción_.

—Ellos me dijeron-

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —Draco se aprieta el puente de la nariz, Harry comienza a hacer pucheros.

—¿Qué se supone que haga con ella entonces?

—¿Quedártela?

—Quiero mi propia vari-

—Me gustan los magos poderosos —Harry se calla, Draco eleva una ceja—. Probablemente podría dejar que _cierto_ mago poderoso me-

—_¡DRACO! ¡esto es programación apta para todo público!_

Él se echa a reír. Harry le rodea los hombros con un brazo y guarda la varita.

—Pensándolo bien —Menciona, viendo hacia _producción_—, tengo buenas razones para quedármela.

—_Pero- chicos-_

Es inútil. Draco le envuelve la cadera y los dos se alejan abrazados, hablando en murmullos.

—**Corte—**


	31. Chapter 29

**HP1**

—…_Draco, tienes que recoger la recordadora, ¿volviste a olvidar tu parte?_

El aludido arruga la nariz, en señal de disgusto, cuando se agacha para tomarla.

—¿Por qué se supone que me interesa esta cosa fea? ¿porque es de Longbottom? —Murmura, haciéndola girar entre los dedos—. Tengo dinero para comprarme mil de estas, sólo con mi mesada de esta semana, ¿saben? Esta escena no tiene mucho sentid-

—_Harry, ¡entra ahí!_

Alguien empuja a Harry dentro de la escena. Él titubea, luego cuadra los hombros.

—Malfoy, devuélvela.

—Bueno —Se encoge de hombros y se la arroja. Harry la atrapa en el aire y le sonríe como agradecimiento. Draco le corresponde el gesto.

—_¡No va a así, chicos!_

—No voy a pelearme con mi futuro esposo por una recordadora que ni siquiera es mía.

—_¡A ti te gusta molestar a Neville!_

Él sonríe, a medias.

—Sí —Admite, despacio—, pero Longbottom ni siquiera está aquí para ver cuándo se la quitó. Es más divertido molestarlo en las clases de Pociones y ver cómo se pone cuando mi padrino se le acerca y-

—_¡Pero Harry necesita esta escena para entrar al equipo de Gryffindor!_

—¿Y yo qué? —Espeta, señalándose a sí mismo, con el ceño fruncido— ¿yo no entro al de Slytherin? También puedo volar, por si no se dieron cuenta. Incluso puedo mantener el equilibrio de pie en la base de la esco-

—_Es Harry quien entra en primero, no tú._

—¿Por qué no? —La pregunta viene de un confundido Harry.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Le sigue Draco, haciendo puchero.

—_Bueno, porque- porque- ¡ya saben!_

—No sabemos —Replican ambos, negando.

—_¡Pues porque Harry es el Elegido! No, esperen- no se supone que deba haber favoritismo en un colegio- vamos a quitar esta escena, esperen- hay que cambiarl-_

—**Corte—**


	32. Chapter 30

**HP6**

—…no estás comiendo bien, ¿cierto? ¿hace cuánto que no duermes?

—Bueno, creo que-

—_¿…y ahora qué se supone que están haciendo, chicos?_

Los dos voltean hacia el resto. No lucen culpables. Harry le está acariciando la mejilla con los nudillos a un Draco más pálido de lo usual; ambos están en la mesa que se le asignó a Slytherin.

—Le pregunto a mi novio cómo está —Contesta, con tono de obviedad, y el Slytherin asiente—. No entiendo por qué Dumbledore no hace nada para ayudarlo cuando es obvio que algo pasa.

—_Harry, no se supone que-_

—Probablemente Dumbledore también me odie —Susurra Draco, sin mirar a nadie en particular. Harry lo envuelve con sus brazos.

—No, no creo- digo, alguna razón debe-

—_Chicos, esta trama no va así-_

La toma final muestra a Draco robándole un beso a Harry. Sonríen contra los labios del otro. Nadie parece en realidad impresionado.

—**Corte—**


	33. Chapter 31

**HP7**

—…_esto no va así- podría jurar que esto no va así-_

La carpa del campamento provisional está iluminada por velas, el ambiente se llena de las melodías de la radio mágica. Hermione, sentada en una de las camas mágicas, mueve la cabeza al ritmo de la música y da algunos aplausos, al son de la canción, animando a los chicos.

Harry sostiene la mano de Draco en alto y lo hace girar, con un cuidado impropio en él. Ambos están sonriendo al quedar frente a frente, de nuevo. Cambian de turno, y al Slytherin le toca darle una vuelta.

Cuando el Elegido vuelve a estar cara a cara con él, utiliza el momento para besarlo largamente, despacio. Hermione ahoga una carcajada y se cubre el rostro, fingiendo que no se da cuenta de nada.

—…_de acuerdo, esta escena es- es- quedó linda, sí. Pero no es la del libreto y…chicos, la heteronormatividad…Draco ni siquiera debería estar aquí…_

—**Corte—**


	34. Chapter 32

**HP3**

—¿…por qué es Pansy la que está cuidándome?

—No seas desagradecido —Lo regaña su amiga, dándole un manotazo en el brazo herido, que le arranca un quejido.

—¡Pans! ¡_Producción_, esta chica es un animal! ¡ayuda!

—_Pansy va a ser tu novia el próximo a…_

—Iugh.

—Iugh.

—Iugh —Después de que ambos lo dicen, Harry, parado al borde de la escena, de brazos cruzados, lo repite.

—_Tiene ojos verdes, justo como te gus-_

—Me gustan los ojos verdes en _mi_ Harry —Aclara, con obviedad, rodando los ojos—. ¿Tú qué estás esperando para venir aquí, Potter? ¿hola? ¿el amor de tu vida está lesionado y te quedas ahí parado, viendo?

—Me dijeron que me mantuviese fuera de la escena, Draco.

—¿Y desde cuándo haces lo que te dicen? Mira, mira —Se sacude, haciendo que el vendaje haga lo mismo, y no se detiene hasta que suelta un quejido bajo y Pansy le sujeta el brazo en buen estado—, _herido_. Tu novio está herido. Ven aquí.

—¿Cómo hiciste para mandarme pájaros de papel encantados, si estabas así…?

—_Harry, no- Harry- estabas portándote muy bien, sigue fuera de la- Harry, por favor-_

—Tengo una varita y sé usarla —Rueda los ojos. Cuando Pansy ahoga la risa contra su mano, Harry se cubre el rostro y mira en otra dirección. Draco, boquiabierto, se ruboriza—, ¡hablaba de la varita de madera! ¡la de madera! Merlín, ¿de quién aprendieron esas cosas tan jóvenes?

—_Chicos- la escena no-_

—¿Por qué Pomfrey no te curó en la noche? —Al calmarse, Harry ve hacia _producción_, y luego de nuevo a él.

—Pomfrey me odia, es obvio —Murmura, con un puchero—, todos los profesores lo hacen. Menos Snape.

—_Eso no- ¡Harry, espe-! ¡no empieces a abrazarlo! ¡Harry!_

—Es inútil —Pansy se ríe, saliendo de la escena para dejarlos a solas.

Lo último que se ve es a Harry sentado en el borde de la camilla, con un brazo alrededor de Draco y la barbilla apoyada en su hombro sin vendas. Le está murmurando palabras de consuelo. Draco se rehúsa a oírlo_, "porque no fue antes a ver a su novio herido"_, hasta que recibe un beso en la mejilla; luego los dos están sonriendo como tontos y tomándose de las manos.

—**Corte—**


	35. Chapter 33

_**Conjunto "Muertes actuadas"**_

**HP5**

—¡…yo maté a Sirius Black! —Bellatrix suelta una risa histérica, sin dejar de saltar de un lado al otro— ¡yo maté a Sirius Black!

—¡Tía Bella! —En lugar de ser un grito de Harry, es la voz de Draco la que la hace callar con un sobresalto— ¡¿qué te dije sobre que, por favor, no mataras al padrino de mi futuro esposo?!

Bellatrix se detiene, se pone una mano bajo la barbilla y piensa durante algunos segundos. Luce confundida. Detrás de ella, el Velo Negro se corre, Sirius se abalanza sobre su espalda, derribándola, y alzando los brazos en señal de victoria al haber finalizado.

—Todavía no puedo creer que quien escribió el libreto pensara en matar a Sirius —Harry, consternado, está en uno de los asientos de la sala, comiéndose la mitad de un panecillo. La otra parte la tiene Remus, junto a él, que observa con resignación a los primos Black rodando por el suelo; Sirius le grita por haberlo "matado", Bella chilla y se retuerce para quitárselo de encima.

—La persona que escribió esta cosa —Draco aparece desde una de las orillas de la escena, con una versión del libreto en una mano, y lo agita en el aire— estaba loca, más que mi tía.

—Sólo quería ver el mundo arder —Opina Remus, negando.

—Y romper muchos corazones —Agrega Harry. Los otros dos asienten.

—¡Y esto es por intentar lanzarme a través del limbo de los vivos y los muertos! ¡y esto por tratar mal a mi ahijado, y esto por tratar aún peor a mi primo! —Sirius le está dando golpes en la cabeza a Bellatrix con la varita, que arroja chispas inofensivas al aire.

—_Oigan-_

—¿Me das de eso? ¿qué es? ¿lo he comido antes? —En el extremo opuesto de la pelea en el escenario, Draco se acomoda sobre las piernas de Harry, señalando el panecillo— ¿es comida muggle?

—Realmente no estoy seguro de que cuente como muggle, pero…

—_Se supone que esta es una escena sentimental y dramática-_

—Vamos a adelantar nuestro descanso —Indica Remus, haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia, y se estira sobre la silla. Sirius y Bellatrix han comenzado a corretearse por la sala—; después tenemos algo preparado que hará llorar a Harry como si en verdad hubiesen matado a Sirius.

—_¿…en serio? ¿qué?_

—Le diré que terminamos —Draco asiente varias veces y contiene la risa por la manera en que la expresión de Harry decae enseguida con un puchero—, lo que obviamente es mentira —Rueda los ojos.

—¿De verdad? —Vuelve a asentir y lo besa. Harry se relaja un poco. La cámara no decide si enfocar a los dos chicos que empiezan a ponerse cariñosos o a Sirius, que empuja a su prima dentro del velo y lo cierra, haciendo Bella chille más fuerte y salte para asomarse por encima de la estructura de la que cae la tela, quejándose de que la _atacada_ en la escena no debía ser ella.

—…_supongo que está bien. Vamos a comer todos, ¿tienen hambre? ¿alguien le puede decir a Rosmerta que nos aparte una mesa?_

—**Corte—**

**HP6**

—…así que yo le quito la varita- le quito- así, ¿verdad? —Draco traza la floritura de desarme en el aire, sin pronunciar el encantamiento. Dumbledore, a unos pasos de él, asiente—. Pero hablamos aquí y el resto lo hace Snape, ¿cierto?

—Y luego me…¿tengo que tirarme? —El director da un vistazo hacia abajo, desde el borde de la torre. Fawkes, que está volando alrededor por seguridad, suelta un cántico en señal de apoyo—. De acuerdo, me tiro. Si la red no me atrapa, Fawkes sí. Confío en Fawkes.

—Si la red la pusieron quienes escribieron el libreto, yo tampoco confiaría en la red —Ambos se miran e intercambian asentimientos—. Entonces- ahm, yo le digo- ¿qué le digo?

—_¿Volviste a pasar la tarde con Harry junto al Lago Negro, en lugar de aprenderte las líneas, Draco?_ —El chico muestra una sonrisa que pretende ser inocente a _producción_. Junto a él, Dumbledore contiene la risa—. _Tienes que decirle que te matará a ti si no lo haces, ya sabes, Voldy loco y bla, bla, bla._

Draco frunce el ceño.

—Pero...¿no es a mis padres a quienes va a matar?

—Sí, no a ti, pero tienes que decir-

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido —Él vuelve a observar alrededor, confundido—, lo hago por mis padres, no por mí.

—_Sí, lo sé, sólo-_

—¿Por qué no puedo cambiar esa línea?

—_Bueno, es que- la adaptación cinematográfica-_

—Odio que quieran hacerme ver como un cretino sin sentimientos al que no le importa nada.

—Cretino sí eres —Comenta la voz de Ron, desde algún punto fuera de la escena. Draco le enseña el dedo del medio.

—Pero tiene sentimientos —Añade Hermione, más conciliadora— y le importan sus padres y Harry.

—Creo que la escena del fuego eterno, ni siquiera tiene la parte donde Draco grita que no me maten —Sigue Harry, que suena un poco más cerca, pero no se ve en la toma.

—_¿…podemos simplemente comenzar a grabar esto, chicos? Yo no escribí el libreto, sólo lo sigo._

—Tenemos que hablar con la que lo escribió un día —Cuando hay varios murmullos de aprobación, Draco suspira y se pone en posición, Dumbledore hace lo mismo.

**—Corte—**

**HP7**

—…_esperen, esperen…perfecto. ¿Lo tienen?_ —Varias voces pronuncian respuestas afirmativas; tras un momento de tenso silencio, las luces se reacomodan para iluminar mejor la escena.

Harry suspira y se echa para atrás. Dobby, entre sus brazos hasta ese momento, se sienta, quitándose la ilusión de sangre del arma que apenas lo rozó.

—La señorita Bella tiene buena puntería todavía, dio justo donde los señores de _producción_ le dijeron —El elfo se talla los ojos y mira alrededor.

—Eso fue muy peligroso —Harry está cruzado de brazos y ceñudo—, y además, me alejaron de Draco. ¿Saben cuánto tardaré en tener otra escena en el mismo set que él?

—¿Por qué todo en esta parte de la historia es tan oscuro? ¿van a tener que hacer lumos para ver las escenas? —Ron, desorientado y ajeno a la plática del protagonista y el elfo, da vistazos alrededor—. _Producción_, ¿cuándo es la hora del almuerzo? ¿hacia dónde es que vamos ahora?

—Vamos con Fleur y Bill, ¿no? —Hermione le extiende una mano a Harry y otra a Dobby, para ayudarlos a ponerse de pie—. Escuché que Fleur invitaba a Draco a pasarse por aquí después de las graba-

Un instante más tarde, Harry corre cuesta abajo hacia la casa del mayor de los Weasley. Ron, que muere de hambre porque graban desde bien temprano, lo sigue.

Hermione mira a _producción_, luego a sus amigos, y se encoge de hombros. Ella y Dobby se mueven con más calma, el elfo le sujeta la muñeca.

—¿Cómo se siente que el libreto te mate?

—Fue divertido —Dobby asiente con entusiasmo—, pero no me gusta que producción haga llorar tanto al señor Harry Potter.

—_Nosotros no- olvídenlo._

—**Corte—**


	36. Chapter 34

**HP7**

—…esto es una locura.

—No estoy segura de qué tan buena idea sea montar un dragón —Hermione asiente, en acuerdo con Ron. Harry está dándole la espalda a la cámara, observa el dragón encadenado bajo Gringotts que debería formar parte de la escena que sigue.

—_Tenemos todo un protocolo de seguridad para que ustedes…_

—No puedes simplemente poner 'seguridad' y 'dragón' en la misma frase —Ella gesticula, nerviosa, y arruga el entrecejo.

—Hemos hecho un montón de cosas extrañas, pero esto ya es un poco…—Ron se encoge de hombros y da un vistazo hacia atrás—. Oye, compañero, ven aquí un momento. ¿Tú qué piensas?

La respuesta se demora unos segundos en llegar.

—Me encanta la idea de montar a _cierto_ dragón —Harry sonríe de lado, elevando las cejas hacia _producción_.

—_No- sabes que no hablamos de-_

—A mí también me gusta la idea —Añade la voz de Draco, que está en su hora de descanso fuera de la escena.

Lo último que se ve es que Harry también se aleja y se le olvida que están grabando. Hermione y Ron se observan, luego se encogen de hombros.

—Oí que Pans viene al set hoy por una de las últimas escenas —Menciona la chica, con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez Zabini la acompañe. ¿Vamos a buscarlos?

—_Chicos- no ustedes también- ¿la heteronormatividad…?_

—**Corte—**


	37. Chapter 35

**Otro conjunto de la Batalla de Hogwarts**

**HP7**

—…estoy enamorado de esta cosa.

—Se llama dona —Le recuerda Harry, con suavidad. Draco mastica un pedazo de la que él sostiene y le tiene extendida, ofreciéndosela, y asiente.

—Me encanta, ¿por qué los magos no las comemos? ¿crees que mis elfos puedan hacerlas?

—Probablemente sí. En el verano, podemos pedirle a Dobby que…

—_Chicos, ¿por qué no están peleando?_

Los dos, cubiertos de suciedad y magullados, en sus respectivos vestuarios, están sentados en uno de los escalones de la entrada de Hogwarts.

—Nos dijeron que iban a quitar los escombros de la parte de afuera y hacer varios _reparos_ para continuar con la toma de la última escena —Draco se encoge de hombros.

—_¿Escombros…qué?_

—Es que- cuando veníamos —Harry comienza a gesticular con su mano libre—, Hagrid no cabía por el camino en que me va a llevar, porque las explosiones fueron muy dispersas, y Voldy dijo que él no iba a pasar por ahí saltando entre escombros, entonces mandó a los otros a que…

—_¿Voldy dijo qué?_

—Que había demasiados obstáculos en su camino, creo —Draco arruga el entrecejo. El otro chico asiente.

—Y que quería que le abrieran espacio.

—_¡…esa diva!_

—**Corte—**

—…es pesada- pesa- ¡esperen!

—_Ron, usa un leviosa._

La escena está pausada para el 'cambio'. Molly está en un extremo de la mesa, Bellatrix en el otro. Ron carga la estatua que debe reemplazar a la última bruja en la toma de su muerte.

—Oh, cierto. Mucho tiempo trabajando con muggles —Se excusa al sacar la varita y hacer levitar la estatua. Bellatrix se mueve un poco, se asegura de que quede justo en donde ella estuvo parada, y se baja de la mesa.

—¿Ya puedo ir a mi descanso?

—_Sí, Bella, gracias por tu trabajo. Tómate las medicinas que te compramos y dile a Harry que venga en- ¿alguien sabe a dónde se metió, por cierto?_

—¡En el Baño de Prefectos con el chico Malfoy! —Exclama Peeves, desde alguna parte lejana, porque nadie lo deja aparecer en las tomas, a pesar de lo mucho que quiere hacerlo.

—_¿…y alguien quiere ir a buscarlo? ¿no? ¿nadie? ¿por favor?_

Todo el comedor queda sumido en el silencio.

—…_de acuerdo. Haremos esta escena y seguiremos con esas cuando ellos vuelvan._

—Eso les va a tomar un tiempo…—Ron arruga la nariz y sale de la escena, para que la 'pelea' continúe.

—_Vamos con la otra, esto se va a editar, corten aquí y empecemos desd-_

—**Corte—**

—_¡…lo hiciste muy bien, Fred! Hey, alguien saque a Fred de ahí abajo, vamos- leviten los escombros, ya saben_-

Hay un ruido extraño. Luego la pared destruida se repara y es alzada; una cabellera pelirroja se asoma desde abajo, sosteniendo su escoba y riéndose.

—_Deberíamos grabar las muertes de Remus y Tonks después de es-_

—¡Oigan, ya estoy listo para grabar! —Mientras uno de los gemelos se levanta con ayuda de sus hermanos y asegura que está bien por la barrera protectora que le pusieron encima, antes de tirar la pared, el otro aparece en la escena, frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión—. ¿Por qué la grabaron con George?

—_¿Qué…?_

El otro gemelo se ríe.

—_¡Dijiste que eras Fred!_

—Tú no notaste la diferencia —Se encoge de hombros—, debiste comprobar si usaba una ilusión en la oreja. ¿Qué clase de _producción_ tan mala hay aquí?

—_¡Hey!_ —Ambos gemelos se ríen— _¡ustedes dos…!_

—**Corte—**


	38. Chapter 36

**HP2**

—¿Esto es suyo? —Draco les enseña a los chicos una pequeña caja que se encuentra en la mesa de la Sala Común, ambos niegan. Él la sacude, la hace girar y ahoga un grito—. ¡Es mío! Harry me mandó algo.

—_Draco, estamos graban-_

—Es tan lindo —Lucha contra el lazo que la mantiene sellada, hasta que se cansa, saca la varita y lo desata con un encantamiento, sin dañarlo—. Me gusta Harry. Me gusta _mucho_ Harry —Menciona, dando un vistazo hacia _producción_. No se da cuenta de que el falso Goyle, que es en realidad Harry, sonríe como un tonto al encontrarlo emocionado por el pequeño regalo.

—_Draco, por favor-_

—Nos casáremos un día —Continua, examinando el contenido. No deja de balancear las piernas en el aire, desde que se sentó sobre la mesa. Harry y Ron, bajo los efectos del multijugos, no hacen más que asentir.

—_Draco, ¿puedes concentrar…? Ah, olvídalo._

Cuando el efecto de la poción termina, Draco hace pucheros y le pregunta a Harry por qué no le dijo que quería ir a visitarlo, en lugar de hacerse pasar por uno de sus amigos.

—**Corte—**


	39. Chapter 37

**HP3**

—…tienes que acariciarle el lomo.

—Acariciarle el lomo. Claro, es obvio…acariciar…—Draco ahoga un grito cuando el _Monstruoso libro de los Monstruos_ intenta morderlo, sólo retenido por las correas que lo mantienen cerrado. Lo deja caer y se pega a Harry, rodeándolo con ambos brazos—. Intentó comerme.

—¿Qué? —Harry se ríe, pasándole un brazo alrededor.

—¡Intentó comerme! —Lloriquea, abrazándolo más fuerte cuando el libro empieza a sacudirse, libre de las ataduras, e intenta morderles los talones— ¡Harry! ¡está intentando comerse a tu novio!

—¡Y sólo tú te puedes _comer_ a Draco! —Le grita Pansy, desde una distancia segura para no resultar mordida también.

—_Chicos- la escena-_

—¡Harry! —Draco se le cuelga, esquivando el libro a duras penas— ¡odio esta materia, odio tener que asistir para filmar solamente! ¡Harry, haz algo! ¡me va a comer!

Lo último que se ve es a alguien que intenta cerrarle la boca al libro y a Harry alzando a Draco unos centímetros del suelo, haciéndolo girar un poco.

—**Corte—**


	40. 31-10-81

**Probablemente mi compañero de cuarto me había drogado cuando escribí esto. Es la única explicación que he encontrado, jAJAJAJA.**

**Esto es un AU divergente, dentro de un AU, que va dentro de otro AU...en conmemoración temprana a la muerte de James y Lily Potter. No es Drarry, pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema (¿?)**

* * *

_Existe una cinta vieja a la que nadie le presta atención._

* * *

**1981**

Lo primero que capta la cámara es a James. Lo segundo es que esté moviéndose de formas que sólo un invertebrado debería ser capaz (él lo llama _bailar_).

Lo tercero es que sostiene al bebé Harry entre las manos y no deja de sacudirlo con él.

—¡Mi bebé es el Elegido! ¡Mi bebé es el Elegido! ¡Mi bebé es el Elegido...! —Canta de un lado a otro de la casa. Tras unos segundos, Sirius lo imita, con la modificación de "el cachorro es el Elegido, el cachorro es el Elegido".

—James-

—¡Mi bebé es el Elegido, mi bebé es el Elegido, mi bebé es el Elegido!

—¡El cachorro es el Elegido, el cachorro es el Elegido, el cachorro...!

—_Prongs, Padfoot-_

—¡Mi bebé es el Elegido...!

—¡El cachorro es el Elegido...!

—¡JAMES! —Los dos se detienen al mismo tiempo cuando Lily levanta la voz. James tiene a su hijo alzado por encima de la altura de sus cabezas, el bebé sacude los brazos en el aire y se ríe a carcajadas, hasta que se da cuenta de que ya no están bailando. Entonces observa a los adultos con curiosidad.

—Mi bebé es el Elegido —Puntualiza James, bajándolo para abrazarlo. Hace pucheros.

—_Nuestro_ bebé —Corrige ella, entrecerrando los ojos. Está sentada en el sofá, con Remus y Peter; tiene un libreto en una mano, que agita hacia ellos—. Y esto no te va a gustar.

—¿Mi bebé _no_ es el Elegido? —James abraza más a Harry, murmurando contra la cabeza despeinada, idéntica a la suya, que es _fantástico_, sea o no el Elegido.

—Sí, Harry es el Elegido —Remus suspira, quitándole el libreto a Lily para dar otro vistazo—, pero la persona que escribió esto, piensa que tiene que crecer sin ustedes.

_Silencio_. James y Sirius se miran.

—¿Qué? —Sueltan a la vez, ambos ocultando a Harry detrás de ellos, como si alguien fuese a entrar en ese momento para quitárselo.

—El libreto nos va a matar —Lily se cruza de brazos.

—Y e- eso no es lo peor —Peter agarra el libreto también, poniéndose de pie para ir hacia ellos—, ¡dice que es mi culpa! ¡Que los traiciono!

Sirius suelta un escandaloso bufido de risa.

—¡Pero si tú nunca nos traicionarías, _Wormtail_!

—Eres la rata más leal del mundo —James le da una palmadita en la cabeza, pero después de revisar el libreto, lo enrolla y empieza a darle golpes sin fuerza con el papel en un brazo—. ¡¿Por qué nos traicionas, _Wormtail_?! ¡Mi bebé es el Elegido!

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Ja- James! ¡Por favor, _Prongs_...! ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Sabes que no lo haría! —Mientras James persigue a Peter con el libreto en mano, Sirius le tiende el bebé a Remus, para que lo siente entre él y su madre.

—Incluso dicen que nos toman desprevenidos, _sin_ varitas —Lily resopla, negando—, ¿quién _no_ tendría varitas, en medio de una supuesta guerra? ¿Qué clase de lógica es esta? Incluso dentro de casa y protegidos, ¡algo podría pasarle a Harry!

—Deberíamos hablar con la persona que escribió esto —Opina Remus, en voz baja y razonable. _Como siempre._ Los otros dos asienten y el pequeño Harry los imita, mientras observan a James lanzarse sobre Peter, gritando que su bebé es el Elegido.

—**Corte—**


	41. Chapter 38

**HP4**

Harry intercepta a Cho Chang en las escaleras a la Lechucería. Se detiene, vacila.

—¿Quieres…tú…tú…qui…? —Gesticula con ambas manos. Ella empieza a arrugar el entrecejo.

—¿Qué dices? No te entiendo —Menea la cabeza, con una sonrisa de disculpa. Harry tiene que inhalar profundo, antes de continuar.

—Digo que…si…si tú…¡si tú quisieras _moverte_, que intento invitar a mi novio al baile! ¡Por favor, Cho! —Lloriquea. La chica aguanta la risa, pide disculpas y sigue su camino. Draco lo ve desde unos metros de distancia, con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Que harás qué, Harry?

Y Harry tiene que volver a batallar con las palabras, enrojeciendo.

—_Esta escena no va así. Ellos saben que esta escena no va así…_

—**Corte—**


	42. Chapter 39

**HP4**

—…_a veces pienso que ninguno lee el libreto y hacen lo que les viene en gana cuando están en el set._

Draco acaba de pararse junto a la silla en que está Harry. Es el Baile de Yule. Pansy, que es su pareja, se ha escapado, probablemente para meterse entre Krum y Hermione. La gemela Patil, bueno, la verdad es que nadie está _muy_ al pendiente de ellas. Ni siquiera sus chicos.

_En especial_ sus chicos.

—¿Bailas, Potter? —Le ofrece la mano, con una sonrisa encantadora que no oculta cierto deje de burla— ¿o te da miedo que después no puedas soltar mi mano jamás?

—Idiota —Harry suelta un bufido de risa y sostiene su mano. Ambos van hacia la pista de baile con idénticas expresiones de maravilla y felicidad, como si pudiesen _presumir_ a su pareja ante el resto del elenco.

Ron, desde la mesa donde se quedó solo, juega con los bordes de su fea túnica y da un vistazo alrededor. Harry y Draco están bailando.

—¿Yo puedo ir con Zabini? —Se dirige a _producción_.

—_¡No, no puedes! ¡No empieces tú también, Ronald!_

—Pero ellos-

—_Ya hablamos de esto, ¡heteronormatividad!_

—**Corte—**


	43. Chapter 40

**HP5**

—…piensa bien lo que haces. Dame eso, muchacho.

Harry le tiende la esfera con la Profecía.

—_¡Harry! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!_

Él apunta a Lucius Malfoy, vacilante, mientras mira hacia _producción_.

—Mi suegro me pidió…

—_¡Es un Mortífago malvado!_ —Lucius arruga el entrecejo, llevándose una mano al pecho—. _Lo siento, Lucius. Es la verdad._

—Yo no me considero malvado.

—Yo tampoco lo considero malvado —Se apresura a contestar Harry, dando un paso más cerca. Une las manos, suplicante—. Mucho menos si me deja ir a ver a Draco este verano.

—No creo que eso sea…

—¿Por qué? —Le hace pucheros.

—Porque el Señor Tenebroso va a venir en el verano.

—Pero yo _sólo_ voy a ver a Draco. No molestaré a Voldy.

—_Harry-_

—Aun así, no estoy seguro de que sea…

—¡Por favor!

—…_esto no está funcionando._

—**Corte—**


	44. Chapter 41

**HP4**

—...así que, Harry, eres un chico de doce años...

—Catorce —Corrige, entre dientes. La vuelapluma tacha y sigue escribiendo.

—...que se enfrentará a tres estudiantes, que no sólo son emocionalmente más maduros que tú, sino que también tienen más habilidades y experiencia de la que podrías imaginar —Hace una pausa. Da un vistazo alrededor, luego se inclina hacia adelante—. Pero, siendo honestos, hay torneos mágicos en el mundo cada día. Lo que interesa a mis lectores es otra cosa —Le guiña, con una sonrisita.

Harry arquea las cejas, echa una ojeada nada disimulada a _producción_.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Por qué no me hablas de tu relación con el hijo del Mortífago?

—¿Draco? —Arruga el entrecejo—. No le diga así. Se llama _Draco_.

—Draco —Sonríe más, la vuelapluma espera un asentimiento de su parte para continuar—. Háblame de Draco enton-

_—¡Skeeter, esas no son las preguntas de esta entrevista!_ —La periodista le resta importancia con un gesto vago y permanece sumergida en su plática.

—¿Hace cuánto que sales con este...Draco?

Harry parece bastante feliz con su entrevista, porque le da una excusa para usar las frases "mi novio y yo...", "Draco y yo..." y mucho "DracoDracoDraco".

_—...debería conseguirme otro empleo._

—**Corte—**


	45. Chapter 42

**HP7**

—¿...es todo? —Harry se estira y mira alrededor. Draco aprovecha su momento de distracción para abrazarlo por detrás, el gesto le saca una sonrisa, antes de que se recargue en él— ¿terminamos? Voy a llevar a Draco a cenar —Le hace pucheros a _producción_. Se oye un suspiro.

—_Sí, sí, ya terminamos de grabar. Sólo queda la entrevis-_

Pero no ha terminado de hablar, cuando esos dos se alejan, hablando sobre el lugar a donde pueden ir a comer para celebrar. Otro suspiro fuera de escena.

Tras unos segundos, ambos caminan de vuelta, para sorpresa del que está detrás de la cámara, que vuelve a enfocar bien el lugar. Harry sonríe.

—Gracias por aguantarnos cuando nos portamos mal, _producción_.

—Y por no dejar que me matasen —Agrega Draco, asomándose por uno de los costados de su novio—, o me sacasen del set, o me prohibiesen ver a Harry...

La cámara capta una imagen en movimiento, cuando cada uno le da un beso en la mejilla a _producción_, para después alejarse corriendo y riéndose.

—¡Pero no vamos a ir a la entrevista final! —Harry mira por encima del hombro, sostiene una de las manos de su novio y sigue corriendo.

—¡Y todavía no estamos de acuerdo con el epílogo! ¡Ni la obra de teatro que quieren hacer después!

Los dos salen de la escena. Un último suspiro de _producción_.

—_Ellos dos son bastante lindos, ¿cierto?_

—**Sí, sí...**—Contesta el camarógrafo.

—_¿Cómo es que quien escribió el libreto no los dejó juntos?_

—**Nadie lo sabe.**

La cámara se está apagando.

—_Bueno, tuve un trabajo divertido a- espera. ¿Esos dos...? ¡De verdad se llevaron la Varita de Saúco y las cosas de Voldy! ¡Tenían que regresarlas a utiler...!_

**La cámara se apaga.**

* * *

_En algún otro lugar, hay un chico rubio que se viste de Lord Oscuro y exige besos o acabará con el mundo, y uno de ojos verdes que le llena el rostro de besos, mientras los dos se ríen._


	46. Especial 1

**Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar con estos chicos.**

* * *

**Acto I. Escena 2.**

**Andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

Albus no puede creer que su tío Ron siga con sus bromas tontas, pero al menos, sirven de distracción.

Cuando piensa que nadie lo notará, tira de la túnica de Harry. Este mira hacia abajo.

—¿Crees que…? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si me ponen en Slytherin?

—¿Qué habría de malo en eso?

—Slytherin es la Casa de las serpientes, de la magia oscura…no es una Casa de magos valientes…—Albus frunce el ceño y mira algún punto fuera del escenario—. Eso es una tontería. Están denigrando una Ca-

—_¡Albus, concéntrate en tus líneas, luego hablamos de favoritismos con las Casas!_

El niño suspira. Harry le coloca una mano en el hombro.

—Albus Severus, te puse, sin permiso de tu madre, el nombre de dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era Slytherin y fue un hijo de trol conmigo durante años, pero demostró no ser tan desagraciado al final. Y era valiente. Malvado, pero valiente.

—Por si eso no te basta —agrega James, metiéndose en la conversación en que no está incluido—, el amor de papá fue a Slytherin.

Harry se palmea la frente y empieza a negar.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso por una escena…?

—_Estoy de acuerdo, ¡eso no viene al caso, James! ¡Vamos de nuevo…!_

—**Corte—**

**Es que ustedes se despistan medio segundo y ya hago otra locura, ¿no?**

**¡Esto es un especial de varias partes, basado en los eventos de TCC!**

**Se recomienda haberlo leído, pero como la obra no tiene mucho sentido, y esto tampoco, pues no es obligatorio xd**

**Saben cómo funciona. Bienvenidos a Harry Potter y el Legado del Drarry ;)**


	47. Especial 2

**Acto I. Escena 3.**

**Expreso de Hogwarts.**

La charla de su prima no hace más que incomodarlo y ponerle los nervios de punta. Albus abre la puerta de un compartimiento y ve a un chico rubio, solo. Le sonríe. Scorpius le devuelve la sonrisa, vacilante.

—Hola, ¿este compartimiento está…?

—Está libre —contesta, deprisa—, estoy solo.

—Muy bien. Pues nos quedamos aquí…un rato. Si te parece bien.

—Sí, claro. Hola.

—Albus. Al. Me llamo Albus…

—Hola, Scorpius. Quiero decir que yo me llamo Scorpius. Tú eres Albus. Yo soy Scorpius. Y…¿qué? —pregunta, formando un puchero. Tiene toda la cara roja.

Albus sostiene el brazo de su prima y la zarandea un poco.

—Me acabo de enamorar, Rose…

—_Oh, no, no…_

—¿No lo viste? ¿No te parece que es lo más tierno del mundo? Quiero meterlo en una burbuja y cuidarlo de todo mal…

—_Albus, no…_

—Uh, ¿quieren comer algo? —menciona Scorpius, después de carraspear para que la voz no le tiemble—. Tengo meigas fritas, chocoshocks, diablillos de pimienta, babosas de gelatina…idea de mamá, que dice que —canta esa parte— _las golosinas siempre ayudan a hacer amigos —_se da cuenta de que cantar ha sido un error y se cubre el rostro con las manos—. Estúpida idea, supongo.

Albus sacude a su prima con más fuerza.

—Es adorable y me ofrece golosinas, Rose, golosinas. Comida. Va a darme comida.

Rose enrojece y le atina un golpe tras otro en el brazo.

—¡Es un Malfoy, Al!

Él la ve con incredulidad, como si Rose no pudiese comprender un punto de vital importancia.

—Me va a dar comida, ¿no lo escuchaste?

—Los Potter sólo piensan con el estómago…—ella se palmea la frente repetidas veces—. Nuestros padres-

—Ah —Albus asiente cuando entiende el punto. Camina hacia Scorpius y se sienta a un lado, preguntándole cuál dulce le recomienda para empezar—. Sí, mi papá estaba enamorado de tu papá en sexto, ¿sabías? Nunca dejamos de molestarlo por-

—¡Me refiero a que eran Mortífagos, no a lo otro, Al!

—_¡Chicos, se están saliendo del libreto…!_

—**Corte—**


	48. Especial 3

**Acto I. Escena 4.**

**Escena de transición.**

—_¿A dónde está…? ¿Alguien sabe a dónde está Albus?_

James levanta un brazo y comienza a agitarlo, llamando la atención del grupo desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Apunta hacia los Slytherin.

Albus y Scorpius hablan en la mesa de Slytherin, a pesar de que la Selección no ha empezado.

—_Eh, Albus, tú todavía no sabes si…_

—Ah, no. Iré a Slytherin —aclara él, restándole importancia con un gesto.

—_Pero…_

—El amor de mi vida va a ir a Slytherin, todos los Malfoy lo hacen. Yo voy con él. Me dio golosinas en el tren —susurra lo último, después sigue atento a lo que Scorpius le dice.

—_Bueno…supongo que está bien saber que no tendrá conflictos con su Casa, ¿no?_

—**Corte—**


	49. Especial 4

**Acto I. Escena 4.**

**Escena de transición. Clase de vuelo.**

—¡Arriba, arriba!

Cuando su escoba no se mueve ni un milímetro, Albus la mira fijamente, incrédulo. Se oyen risitas del resto de los estudiantes. Scorpius murmura un "arriba", alza su escoba y se la entrega.

—Todo bien, ¿viste? —dice con una sonrisita, intentando animarlo—. Sólo es práctica…

Albus alcanza el brazo de su prima y vuelve a sacudirla, sin dejar de observar a Scorpius, embelesado.

—Estoy tan enamorado, Rose.

Rose se palmea la frente.

—_Estoy casi seguro de que esta escena no iba así…_

—**Corte—**


	50. Especial 5

**Acto I. Escena 4.**

**Escena de transición. Andén.**

Draco Malfoy, con la túnica inmaculada y su coleta rubia impecable, se separa de la multitud para situarse junto a Harry.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Draco…

—Esos rumores sobre quién…¿por qué me estás mirando así? ¿Harry? —lo llama. Al no obtener ninguna reacción, le palmea la mejilla con cuidado. Harry tiene una expresión embelesada.

—Acabas de…tocarme la mejilla…me tocaste la mejilla…

—Harry, tus hijos te están mirando.

Los dos adultos giran la cabeza. Albus y Scorpius están hombro con hombro, a menos de un metro. James se mete en medio de ambos, hablando demasiado alto para ser considerado un susurro.

—¿Ven lo que les decía? Papá está-

Albus sostiene una de las muñecas de Scorpius y hace que coloque la mano sobre su mejilla. Draco empieza a negar, conteniendo la risa. Harry los observa por un momento.

—_Ow…esperen- ¿esta escena no debería ser…?_

—**Corte—**


	51. Especial 6

**Acto I. Escena 4.**

**Andén.**

Todos observan a Albus abrazar fuerte a Scorpius, que luce un poco desconcertado.

—¡¿Por qué son tan crueles con Scorp?! ¡¿Qué es lo que está mal con ustedes?!

—Al —susurra, tirando de su túnica para que lo suelte, pero él no lo hace—, está bien, en serio. Mi madre está bien, sólo no va a salir en las próximas escenas…

—¡¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando quien escribió el libreto?! ¡Quisieron matar a su madre! ¡Dejen de hacer daño a Scorpius! ¡Ya dejen en paz a los Malfoy!

—Al, te digo que mi madre está bien, de verdad…

—¡No me voy a quedar aquí, a ver cómo lo hacen llorar! Scorp, nos vamos —dicho esto, comienza a caminar balanceándose, porque se niega a soltarlo. Scorpius ríe y se mantiene abrazado a él.

—_Chicos…_

—¡No me hable, _director_! —grita Albus, desde la distancia. Se lleva a Scorpius.

Tras unos segundos, se ve a Harry lucir pensativo.

—¿Qué tan probable es que la persona que escribió el libreto me separe de Ginny para casarme con Draco?

Un suspiro de alguien fuera del escenario.

—_Lo veo muy poco probable, Harry…_

—**Corte—**


	52. Especial 7

**Acto I. Escena 7.**

**Casa de Harry y Ginny Potter. Habitación de Albus.**

—Por favor, James, olvídate de tu pelo y ordena esa dichosa habitación…

—¿Cómo voy a olvidarme de mi pelo? —chilla James, desde alguna parte lejana—. ¡Se ha vuelto rosa y yo lo quería azul! ¡Ahora no combino con Teddy!

—¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿No que sea rosa?

—¡Quería combinar con Teddy cuando lo viese en navidad! —sigue quejándose.

En medio del caos y Lily aleteando con alas de hada realistas, Harry se asoma en el cuarto de su hijo.

—Ron te envía esto…

—Bien. Un filtro de amor —Albus examina el frasco—. Bien, supongo.

—Creo que es una broma sobre…usarlo en Scorpius o algo.

—_No, no es para Scorpius. Estoy seguro de que el libreto no dice…_

Albus se la regresa a Harry.

—No la necesito, pero gracias. Tengo mis medios para conquistarlo sin eso —Harry arquea las cejas, expectante, así que él le muestra las cajas de dulces mágicos en su baúl.

—Eso es útil.

—Siempre.

Los dos Potter asienten.

—**Corte—**


	53. Especial 8

**Acto I. Escena 7.**

**Casa de Harry y Ginny Potter. Habitación de Albus.**

—…no voy a decir esto.

—_Harry, la escena-_

—No voy a decir que preferiría que Albus no fuera mi hijo, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a la persona que escribió este libreto? ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si le digo eso? —pregunta, cubriéndole los oídos a su hijo con ambas manos. Se dirige al _director_ cuando continua—. Albus es una bolita de malhumor a diario, eso lo hará explotar. ¡Y su madre…! Ginny va a dejar de empacar con los chicos para venir a pegarme con su escoba. Y no lo quiero decir —insiste, más serio—, porque _no_ es lo que pienso. Hay que ser un idiota insensible para decir algo así. ¿Quién se cree que soy el que escribió esto? ¡Yo no trato a Albus así! —Harry pasa a abrazarlo y Albus hace muecas de falsa irritación al resto del set, manteniéndose quieto.

—Papá…

—Te estoy abrazando, Albus, sh.

—Sí, papá, bien, pero quiero terminar de empacar. Voy a ver a Scorpius en un rato, ¿sabes?

Harry suspira, pero no lo suelta.

—Si te quedas otro minuto así, te llevo a casa de los Malfoy en vacaciones de invierno todas las veces que quieras.

Albus también lo abraza.

—Trato hecho.

—**Corte—**

_Un rato después, en la escena del dormitorio._

—¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso a Albus?! ¡¿Qué te ocurre, Harry James Potter?! —Ginny lo persigue con una escoba por todo el escenario, a pesar de que Harry le grita que no siguió el libreto y no quería decírselo.


	54. Especial 9

**Acto I. Escena 10.**

**Expreso de Hogwarts.**

Albus saca a su prima del compartimiento, dándole débiles empujones en la espalda.

—Sh, sh, hablamos luego. Me quiero quedar a solas con mi futuro novio…

—Está bien, está bien- ¡me voy! ¡Pero hablamos después, Al!

Apenas se va, él abraza a Scorpius. Con fuerza. Se quedan un momento así.

Scorpius tiene todo el rostro rojo.

—Ah- ah- esto-

—Te extrañé.

Sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo a Albus.

—Y yo a ti…—contesta muy bajito.

—_¿Que esta no es la escena del libreto? ¿Están seguros de que no? Ya la veo perfectamente bien. Es la escena con más sentido que hemos practicado hasta ahora…a ver, pásame el libreto…_

—**Corte—**


	55. Especial 10

**Acto I. Escena 12.**

**Ministerio de Magia. Gran Sala de Reuniones, vacía.**

—_¿…a dónde están todos?_

Alguien le indica una sala más pequeña. Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny y Hermione comen alrededor de una mesa redonda. Saludan al _director_ cuando se acerca.

—_¿Qué hacen aquí?_

—Discutimos qué hacer con respecto a que sus hijos —Hermione apunta a tres de ellos— se hayan fugado juntos del tren para una cita.

—_¿Cita? El libreto dice…_

Ginny le enseña una imagen de Albus llevando de la mano a Scorpius, a través de un parque lleno de flores.

—_¿Cómo…?_

—Magia de mamá —obvia, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Cómo cree que encontramos todo, sino?

—_Pero entonces….ah, ¡alguien busque a los chicos! ¡Íbamos a ensayar la escena de la residencia de ancianos!_

Lo último que se ve es a Harry, que se inclina como si fuese a decirle algo a Draco, luego niega y se endereza. Lo repite un par de veces y termina boqueando, en silencio.

—**Corte—**


	56. Especial 11

**Acto I. Escena 14.**

**Residencia de Ancianos. Habitación de Amos.**

Delphi sonríe a Albus. Él le devuelve la sonrisa.

A un lado, Scorpius forma un pequeño puchero.

—¿Qué pasa, Scorpius?

Él niega, jugueteando con sus mangas. No mira a nadie al hablar.

—Uh, nada…

—¿Scorp? —Albus lo observa, preocupado.

—No me gusta mucho esta escena —confiesa en un susurro—, pero, uh, no quiero ser un novio celoso…

Albus sonríe y lo abraza, murmurando que lo prefiere a él por encima de cualquiera. Delphi les toma una foto y sonríe al _director_.

—Son mi OTP.

—_Sí, son la OTP de la mitad del elenco, pero la escena-_

—**Corte—**


	57. Especial 12

**Acto I. Escena 17.**

**Aún en la sala de reuniones más pequeña.**

Harry titubea, luego se atreve a mirar a Draco a los ojos.

—Es que el libreto decía- que yo- que le contestase a Albus que preferiría que no fuese mi hijo-

Draco le frunce el ceño. Ginny se levanta, agarra un brazo de Ron, otro de Hermione.

—Eh…¿Gin?

—A Harry lo van a regañar, mejor nos vamos —advierte, llevándoselos fuera de ahí.

—¿Ginny? ¿Chicos…? No creo que se para tan-

Draco acaba de cruzarse de brazos.

—Harry James Potter, ¿cómo se te ocurre…

—¡Fue el libreto! ¡Ya Ginny me dio escobazos!

—…decirle a Albus…?

Se produce un fallo técnico y se escucha un grito del _director_, pidiéndole al personal abandonar los alrededores del escenario.

En alguna otra parte, un Scorpius transformado en Harry lo imita frente a un Albus convertido en Draco, riéndose. Alguien menciona que tomaron las pociones equivocadas.

—**Corte—**


	58. Especial 13

**Acto II. Escena 6.**

**Linde del Bosque Prohibido**

—…entonces —Albus carraspea—, supongo que este es el momento donde oficialmente me declaro, ¿no?

—_No._

Ambos se giran hacia el _director_.

—¿Cómo que no?

—_El libreto pone que ustedes se dicen que son mejores amigos._

Albus masculla y le quita un libreto prestado a un asistente, lee deprisa, arrugando más el entrecejo a medida que sigue. De repente, ahoga un grito frustrado y hace ademán de tirarlo lejos. Scorpius lo toma, en su lugar, para leer también.

—¿Quién escribió esto? ¡Antes de usar el giratiempo, era el momento perfecto para un beso!

—_El libreto dice-_

—A la mierda con su libreto, yo voy a besar a mi novio —Albus sostiene el cuello de la túnica de Scorpius, a quien se le resbala el libreto entre los dedos y empieza a enrojecer—. Bien, escucha. _Sí_ eres mi mejor amigo. Y te quiero, con eso incluido, claro. ¿Ya te puedo besar?

Scorpius asiente. Se oyen algunos quejidos del _director_ acerca del libreto.

—_¿Saben qué es lo peor? La escena quedaba mejor así._

—**Corte—**


	59. Especial 14

**Acto II. Escena 8.**

**Hogwarts. Enfermería.**

Albus duerme. Harry está hablando con el retrato de Dumbledore.

—Nunca le he preguntado qué le pareció que le pusiera su nombre…

—Con franqueza, Harry, creo que encaja muy bien con él. Por lo gay.

—¿De qué está…? —Harry se gira cuando el retrato apunta hacia atrás.

Scorpius se coló a la enfermería cuando no lo veía, se hizo un espacio para acostarse a su lado y le habla en murmullos, cuidando no lastimarlo de ningún modo. Ya que continua dormido, se limita a vigilar su sueño.

—Sé que han bromeado mucho con eso, pero en realidad, son mejores amigos.

Dumbledore lo observa como si no pudiese creer lo que acaba de oír y empieza a menear la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, director?

—Nada, Harry, nada.

—**Corte—**


	60. Especial 15

**Acto II. Escena 8.**

**Hogwarts. Enfermería.**

—…_la segunda parte de la esce-_

—Un momento, por favor —Harry pide silencio con un gesto—. Albus y yo estamos teniendo una conversación importante aquí.

El resto aguarda.

—Creí que Scorpius Malfoy y tú eran mejores amigos, Albus.

Albus resopla, exasperado.

—Sólo la persona que escribió el libreto y tú podrían pensar eso, papá, ¿es que no nos has visto?

Harry lo considera un momento. Luego frunce el ceño.

—Pero no puedes salir con él.

—¿Por qué no? —Albus se cruza de brazos, desafiante.

—Porque no.

—Esa no es una explicación.

—¡Es que si sales con Scorpius, cuando yo me case con su padre, eso será…será…como incesto!

—¿Qué?

—_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué? —pregunta Draco, desde alguna parte fuera del escenario. Harry se ruboriza.

—Nada. Decía que Scorpius Malfoy es una mala influencia para ti —insiste, señalando a su hijo con un dedo acusador.

Albus apunta a Scorpius, en un extremo del escenario, tarareando mientras come chocolate.

—¿_Esa_ es mi mala influencia?

Harry revisa el libreto y frunce el ceño.

—Se supone que sí…

—**Corte—**


	61. Especial 16

**Acto II. Escena 9.**

**Hogwarts. Escaleras.**

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Qué pasa?

Albus intenta detenerse para ver a Scorpius. Harry tira de su brazo para que no lo haga.

—No voy a hacer esta escena —decide, sacudiéndose del agarre de su padre para zafarse. Harry emite un sonido frustrado.

—Al, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero ya es la tercera vez que…

—No —Albus se para junto a Scorpius y se cruza de brazos—, no voy a hacer una escena donde mi papá esté siendo un idiota y me aleje de mi novio. Y si me obligas a hacerla, le diré al señor Malfoy.

Harry boquea, lo apunta. Termina por balbucear.

—¿Qué…qué le vas a decir a Draco?

—Que no te agrada su hijo.

Él observa a Scorpius, que lo mira a su vez, con un puchero.

—¿Saben qué? —Harry se dirige al _director_—. Yo…voy a hacer esta escena _después_ de hablar con Draco sobre por qué su hijo es adorable y sí me agrada.

—_Harry…_

—Es que yo no podría casarme con alguien que se lleve mal con mis hijos, ¿entiendes? Y seguro que Draco tampoco podría…

—_¡Harry, la escena…! ¡Vuelve aquí!_

—**Corte—**


	62. Especial 17

**Acto II. Escena 13.**

**Casa de Harry y Ginny Potter.**

—He tomado la decisión correcta.

—Casi pareces convencido —replica Ginny, en tono seco.

—Me aconsejaste que fuera sincero con…

Se oyen unos golpes en la puerta. Ginny suspira.

—¡Al fin!

Harry se queda boquiabierto cuando lo deja a solas; echa un vistazo al _director_, preguntando mediante gestos qué ocurre. Nadie le contesta. Al cabo de un instante, entra Draco, disimulando la rabia.

—¡No lo aguanto! —protesta Ginny, medio histérica—. Lidia tú con él, Draco. Apenas terminemos la obra, se va a casar contigo y será tu problema, no mío.

—¿Por qué crees que me escucharía a mí…?

Ella le pide atención con un gesto, se cruza de brazos y vuelve a ver a Harry.

—Harry James Potter, se razonable de una vez por todas.

Cuando él hace ademán de protestar, Ginny señala a Draco, que imita su postura.

—Harry Potter —Harry cierra la boca apenas lo escucha—, deja de ser un imbécil.

—El- el libreto…—balbucea, formando un puchero—. Perdón, Draco.

—¡¿Ves?! —Ginny abandona la cocina—. ¡Todo tuyo!

—_La escena…_

—**Corte—**


	63. Especial 18

**Acto II. Escena 16.**

**Hogwarts. Biblioteca.**

Albus y Scorpius forcejean, sumidos en una pelea torpe en la que ninguno pretende lastimar al otro. Al fin, el primero logra inmovilizarlo en el suelo.

—No sabía qué hacer antes de conocerte.

—_Esa no es la-_

Aprovechándose de la cercanía, Albus le roba un beso. Se escucha el ajetreo lejos del escenario.

—_¡Esa no es la escena…!_

Ambos se sientan en el suelo y observan al _director_, confundidos.

—Pero era el momento perfecto para mi declaración —señala Albus, de nuevo.

—_Tú no te declaras en esta escena, Al._

—¿Entonces cuándo?

—_No te declaras en ninguna, porque se supone que son amigos…_

—¡¿Cómo que no?! Llevo toda la obra esperando mi declaración y mi respectivo beso, ¡ya vamos por el segundo acto!

—_La persona que escribió el libreto…_

—Decidido. Scorp, hablemos con la persona que escribió el libreto —Albus se pone de pie, le tiende la mano y juntos salen del escenario. Se oyen sus quejidos acerca de por qué todavía no tiene su declaración y beso.

—**Corte—**


	64. Especial 19

**Acto II. Escena 18.**

**Hogwarts. Despacho de la directora.**

—…bueno, pues están juntos —indica McGonagall, observando el mapa que muestra la ubicación de Albus y Scorpius.

—En el baño de chicas del primer piso —Draco hace una pausa, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué se supone que hacen ahí?

Mientras tanto, en el baño de chicas del primer piso, Albus intenta convencer a Scorpius de que nadie del elenco se va a enterar si le da un beso en ese momento. Parece que le funciona. Deciden retrasar un poco la escena que sigue, para no interrumpirlos.

—**Corte—**


	65. Especial 20

**Acto III. Escena 1.**

Se supone que grabarían la escena con Umbridge, pero Scorpius tiene los ojos inundados de lágrimas y no para de sorber por la nariz. La profesora lo mira, luego de nuevo al _director_.

—Yo- yo no sé qué hacer…se ve como un gatito triste…

—_¿Scorp? ¿Scorpius? Al está bien…Albus va a venir para acá en un rato, entonces necesitamos que termines tu escena…_

—Perdí a Albus —Scorpius se cubre el rostro con las manos cuando se echa a llorar.

—_No, no, no…ay, vamos- vamos a- ¡alguien que traiga a Albus! ¡Y que contacte a la persona que escribió esto! No podemos hacer esta escena, ¡no se puede hacer! ¡Dejen de mirarme así, Scorpius Malfoy es un terrón de azúcar! ¡Me niego a hacer esto! ¡¿Por qué no han traído a Al…?!_

—**Corte—**


	66. Especial 21

**Acto III. Escena 9.**

**Lago Negro.**

Scorpius sale a la superficie. Respira pesadamente. Albus emerge poco después. Lo observa, incrédulo.

—¡Albus!

—¿Has visto al tritón? ¿Y a ese tipo con…? —Albus se calla tan pronto como Scorpius se lanza sobre él para abrazarlo y besarlo—. Oh. Eso es más interesante.

—_Chicos…_

Los dos miran hacia el _director_, empapados y cansados. Siguen abrazándose.

—¿Aún no es el momento de la declaración y el beso? —Scorpius forma un puchero.

—_Ya hemos hablado de esto…_

—¡Hemos dejado pasar un montón de oportunidades! Podríamos haber tenido varios besos perfectos —refunfuña Albus.

—_Pero el libreto…_

—¡A la mierda el libreto!

El resto del equipo tiene que esperar a que Albus deje de besar a Scorpius y continúen con los ensayos.

—**Corte—**


	67. Especial 22

**Acto III. Escena 14.**

**Hogwarts. Dormitorio de Slytherin.**

Scorpius se balancea de forma precaria sobre la cabecera de la cama de Albus.

—Albus, pst. Al.

Albus no se despierta.

—¡Albus!

Aún nada.

Decide arrojarse encima de él y abrazarlo. Albus se despierta con un brinco.

—¿Qué…? —Scorpius lo saluda con una sonrisa y le da un beso, antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa. Él parpadea, un poco aturdido—. Qué forma tan agradable de despertarme…

Se oye un débil comentario fuera del escenario, señalando que la escena no va así.

—_¿Cómo que no? A ver, pásame ese libreto…aquí dice…dice…¿y cuál se supone que es la diferencia? A mí me parece perfecta- la veo __**casi**__ igual. Es una de las escenas con más sentido que hemos ensayado hasta ahora…¿que no la puedo dejar así? ¿Y quién dice que no? Vamos a hablar con el que escribió el libreto…_

—**Corte—**


	68. Especial 23

**Acto III. Escena 16.**

**Hogwarts. Lechucería.**

—…_Delphi...Delphi, ¿por qué no estás traicionando y atacando a los muchachos, acorde al libreto?_

La muchacha se encuentra sentada en el borde de la torre, limándose las uñas. Carraspea cuando la atención se concentra en ella.

—Mira, lo que pasa es que yo pensaba seguir el libreto, ¿de acuerdo? De verdad, pensaba hacerlo. Pero Albus me dijo que si atacaba a su novio, me iba a empujar desde la torre para replicar la muerte de Dumbledore conmigo. Y yo valoro mi vida, muchas gracias.

—_¿Eso quiere decir que…?_

—No me parece bien atacar niños —sigue, arrugando el entrecejo—. Uno no domina el mundo atacando niños; es decir, si, podrías dominarlo atacando niños, pero luego te quedas en un mundo sin niños, o los adultos se te rebelan por haber atacado a sus hijos. Y pues no, no correré el riesgo. El problema de Voldemort fue dedicar su atención a un niño, en lugar de construir su estrategia mientras él _aún_ estaba estudiando…—Delphi hace una pausa, en la que revisa que sus uñas estén perfectas—. Además, Scorpius y Albus fueron a una cita. ¿Ya te dije que son mi OTP? Me gustaría dominar el mundo mágico _con_ ellos, no _en contra_ de ellos. Yo _sí_ los dejaría salir.

—¡¿Dónde me apunto?! —grita Albus, desde algún punto fuera del escenario.

—…_no creo que esto esté funcionando._

—**Corte—**


	69. Especial 24

**Acto IV. Escena 14.**

Rose y Albus entran precipitadamente en una aula, el segundo está emocionado. Cierra dando un portazo y su prima lo regaña con un siseo.

—No puedo creer lo que he hecho…

—Yo sí puedo creerlo —Rose pone una expresión pensativa—. Has invitado a salir a tu novio, ¿y qué?

—¿No lo entiendes? Lo mío con Scorpius no es oficial, porque no nos han dejado hacer la escena de la declaración y el beso, a pesar de que los dos sabemos…_eso_. Entonces, ahora que he plantado la semilla que germinará y acabará convirtiéndose en nuestro matrimonio…

—_¿Esta escena va así?_

Rose mira al _director_ y se encoge de hombros.

—Probablemente no, pero ellos saldrán de todos modos…

Se ve que Albus continua dándole detalles de lo que planea para su salida, mientras Rose asiente con aire distraído o le frunce el ceño, dándole consejos vagos.

—**Corte—**


	70. Especial 25

**Escena post-obra.**

**Acerca de cómo contarle a tu padre que sales con el hijo de su novio.**

—…así que me estás diciendo que a tu padre, Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, le gustaba mi padre, Draco Malfoy, el hijo del Mortífago, cuando estaban estudiando…

—Sí.

—…pero que nunca dijeron nada…

—Exacto.

—…entonces mi padre se casó con mi madre, su mejor amiga, y tu padre…

—Con mi mamá. Su novia del colegio.

—…sin dejar de sentir lo que sentía por mi padre, ¿correcto?

—Ya vas entendiendo.

—Así que, ahora que mis padres están separados, y tus padres también están separados…

—Sí.

Por unos segundos, Albus y Scorpius no hacen más que observarse desde diferentes puntos del compartimiento. Van rumbo a casa, por fin de vacaciones.

—¿Cuándo crees que deberíamos decirles que estamos saliendo en serio?

Rose los interrumpe con un resoplido de risa, ganándose la atención de los dos. Levanta la mirada desde su libro y arquea una ceja.

—¿Acaso creen que no lo saben? Ustedes dos son tan obvios como ellos, incluso lo has hablado con él, Al, por Merlín. Todos los hombres Potter y Malfoy son gay.

—No sé si-

James irrumpe en el compartimiento. Se para bajo el umbral de la puerta y se peina de forma compulsiva; sigue con el cabello rosa, aunque de un tono más oscuro.

—¿Cómo me veo? ¿Es demasiado? ¿Es muy poco? ¿Será que…le gustaría más a Teddy así o…?

Rose lo apunta, demostrándole que _ese_ es el punto. Se reacomoda en su asiento.

—En fin. Sólo díganle lo suyo cuando James les diga que babea por Teddy y el tío Harry les cuente que le va a pedir matrimonio al nuevo tío Draco y…eso —completa, encogiéndose de hombros—. Harán una noticia sobre ustedes. Tal vez Lily lleve una novia el próximo año también…

Albus decide que suena a un buen plan.

—Dejaremos que James hable primero. Entonces, después, vamos a comenzar a hablar sobre Hogsmeade, porque nuestra primera cita fue en Hogsmeade, y eso les hará entender que…

—_¿Cómo que este no es el final de la obra? Estoy seguro de que- a ver, pásame ese libreto, de nuevo. Creo que Albus imprimió un libreto modificado para todo el reparto- es que __**tienen**__ que terminar juntos, ¿cómo no van a terminar juntos? Déjame ver…_

—**Corte—**

**Aquí culmina este especial Scorbus uwu como siempre, ¡gracias por leer! Y obvio en todos los universos, Draco y Harry también están súper casados, jajaja.**


End file.
